Know your Friends
by madbeme
Summary: It is hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head. Old friends reappear in Nico's life placing his future on a collision course with his past. Marshall's death brought them together... will the impact of Nico's past tear them apart? Picks up around "All the King's Men"
1. Chapter 1

**There is no intended infringement on the trademark or copyright of Necessary Roughness. **

**Any original characters and storyline are the intellectual property of the author.**

_**It is hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head.**_

_**Sally Kempton**_

At a peaceful cemetery, sailors in uniform saying their goodbyes. From the distance a woman is walking

up to the dispersing crowd. Nico is offering his condolences to the widow when he notices the woman's

approach. They acknowledge each other with a warm glance and a sly smile. Nico moves to allow

others access to the widow and stands off to the side speaking with several military men. The woman

approaches the line forming where the widow is standing. Nico watches has she offers a warm but

tearful hug to the widow.

As they speak for a few moments. Nico is now leaning against a tree waiting for her to approach. The

woman warmly greets many of the men and women in attendance, then makes her way toward Nico.

She smiles "Hey you."

"Hey yourself" Nico offers a warm greeting. They reach to embrace. The hug is long. Nico leans down

into her. "It has been a long time Maggie. When did you get back?"

"Too long Neeks… last night" She locks arms with him as they talk and walk.

They start walking toward the cars. Nico has his arm around Maggie's shoulders. "I can't believe Ray is

gone." Maggie accepts Nico's guiding hand. He stops for a moment and faces her looking beyond her back toward the crowd.

"I know." He returns his gaze back to Maggie. "Are you going to Connelly's"

She looks back at the crowd. "I don't think so… that's for the family" They approach his car. "Did you drive?"

"No… cabbed it." Nico smirks at her. "Get in… I need a drink."

She smiles. "If you are buying, I need several." He smirks as if her words are some sort of inside joke.

"Get in Maggie."

"On your six." She smirks back as she grabs the handle of the Lincoln. "Nice ride."

"Get in Maggie." Nico takes command.

Maggie and Nico are sitting side by side on stools in a quiet Irish Pub in the heart of the city. Both have a glass of whiskey in

their hands. Maggie raises her glass. " old friends and absence friends" Nico clinks his against hers.

Nico takes a long draw from his glass. She leans into Nico's shoulders with a bump and nudge.

"I have really missed you Nico." Maggie takes a smaller sip. They begin a quiet but animated conversation.

**Outside the Pub.**

Nico and Maggie walk down the street toward Nico's car. Maggie is slightly drunk and leaning into Nico's

side as they make their way. They laugh as they approach the car door. "By the way, where are you staying?" Nico opens

Maggie's car door for her. "The Carlyle." Nico helps Maggie into the car and shuts the door. He rounds the front of the car and

gets in.

**At the Hotel:**

Nico takes her key and opens the door to the room. They walk into the room together. Maggie flops

onto the bed kicking off her heels while tossing her coat and purse onto the couch in a overexaggerated but majestic single movement. Nico pushes

her feet out of his way and sits on the side of the bed looking back at her. Maggie sits up and slides over to sit on the side

of the bed next to Nico. "Don't go." Nico leans his head next to hers as she reaches him.

"I have to Mags." She puppy eyes him. "Maggie, I hate when you do that." He gives her a stern look

as he stands up. Nico takes off his coat and tosses it on the chair and takes off his shoes. He walks back over

and lies next to Maggie on the bed. He extends his arm out near her. "Come here Mags." Maggie lies in the crook of Nico's arm with a smile.

She darts up and reaches over to the side table.

"I know, audio surveillance." She clicks on music before a lying back down. Nico laughs. Within seconds,

Maggie is sound asleep. Nico plants a kiss on her hair. "I have missed you too Mags."

During the night, Nico has moved to the couch and is dozing off again when he wakes with start at the sound of Maggie

thrashing on the bed. He jumps up and goes to her. As he reaches down to grab her shoulders to wake her, she pulls a gun out of seemingly thin

air and holds it to his forehead. "Christ, Maggie." Nico grabs and shakes her. When she does not respond, he slaps her across the face.

Maggie's eyes fly open. She is shaken and confused staring at him. Nico slowly reaches up and takes the gun from her hand.

"Hey… Hey… it's me. Mags, you 're safe.. shhhh." He takes the clip out of the Sig and sets it on the table.

He touches the side of her face where his hand landed.

"When the hell did the nightmares start?" Maggie is sitting up rubbing her face under Nico's hand. He reaches out again

and touches her face raising her eyes to look at him. She doesn't speak and only looks at him when she

removes her hand from her face. "That long" She shrugs her shoulders.

"God Nico, I'm sorry." He leans against her. "Hey it's me here…" She rolls her eyes.

"I know. Not like it's the first time you have pulled a gun on me." He smirks.

"Hell, it's not even the first time I pulled a gun on you in bed." Nico stands up and helps her to her feet.

"Ok, before you go back to sleep" He waves his hand at her in a gimme fashion. Maggie rolls her eyes at

him. "Fine but this is totally unnatural." Maggie reaches down and drops another Sig on the bed, a

knife, spray, and a Swiss Army knife. Nico gives her a look.

"Hey, it was a Funeral, I went lightly armed out of respect." Nico smiles and rolls his eyes. He removes

the clips and stowes all the weapons on the table.

"Mary Margaret O'Brien." He walks back over to her shaking his head. "You never disappoint." Maggie is now back on the bed ready for sleep.

"Lay down". He lies on the bed next to her with his hands behind his head. Maggie mimics his position

with one arm. The other rubs her pink jaw. "By the way… Ouch." Nico glances over at her. "Loaded Sig"

"Yeah but I didn't hit you with it."

"Good Night Mags."

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie rolls over and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Sure."

"Are you really over Gabrielle?" Nico sighs and shifts his posture. "Nico …. I know about Brussels…. New York… Par.."

"Maggie." Nico stops her mid-sentence by planting his finger on her lips.

"Nico… It's me… hello… know the history and I saw Marshall in Nepal. You finally told him?"

"Yes… I told him. Marshall had you come to Nepal..."

"I was already there… Going back soon too." She snuggles into Nico's side. Nico raises his arm and wraps it around Maggie.

**Next Day:**

Nico is standing on the side of the field watching someone in the stands. Maggie walks up behind him.

She notices his focus. "So who is the douchebag?" Nico shoots her a look.

"Sorry… who is the gentleman of questionable social graces that is the current focus of your attention?"

She mimics his stance. Not breaking his gaze, he answers. "Agent"

"Ah… a professional DB." Maggie looks Nico up and down intently. "Michael Corleone called. He wants his

wardrobe back." Amused, he looks down at Maggie. "Fashion advice from paramilitary Barbie."

"Touche…. I mean the look is very sexy…it's just different for you." Maggie watches the players at work.

"Sexy?" She looks up at him with a sly smile. "Very sexy."

Players notice the woman with Nico. TK mentions it to Matt. "So who is Nico's mini me?"

Matt glances over. "No idea, Never seen her before."

Nico looks down at Maggie. "Come on, I'll show you around." He offers his arm. Maggie takes

his arm as they head towards the tunnels.

They round the glass. Dani, Coach and Matt are in Matt's office. Nico leads Maggie towards the group

for introductions. Greetings are exchanged between Nico and the others. "This is an old friend of mine,

Maggie O'Brien "… goes through the introductions.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight? Maggie is welcome to come." Dani asks Nico. Figuring this maybe one of Nico's women, Maggie

answers for him when Nico hesitates. "Sounds fun." She looks back at Nico. He relents and nods

acceptance. Maggie looks at Matt. "Care to join us?"

"Sure sounds fun." Matt is curious about this situation. Nico guides Maggie out for the rest of her tour.

Matt is sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair. Dani is sitting on the edge of his desktop.

"So … who is that?" Dani looks at the door then back at Matt.

"I don't know." Matt starts to fiddle with some papers on the desk.

**Restaurant.**

The four of them are sitting around the table. Marshall walks up. He sees Maggie next to Nico. He

walks up behind Maggie and speaks quite loudly on his approach.

"Retreat? We just got here." Maggie does not even turn around but a huge smile crosses her face at the sound of Marshall's voice.

"Retreat… Hell we are just attacking in the other direction." She stands and gives Marshall a huge warm hug.

"Damn Maggie… I have missed you darling." Maggie smiles back. "You just saw me."

"I know and I missed you already." He kisses her cheek.

"Okay… have to ask. How do you all know each other?" Matt is more than curious now.

Marshall pulls up a chair between Maggie and Dani. "We served together."

"Well you know Nico and I were SEALs… Maggie here was one of Uncle Sam's Misguided Children."

Dani and Matt look confused. "A Marine, Mag's a Marine." Nico explains the term.

Matt asks "If you two were SEALs and you were a Marine, how did you serve together?

Marshall pipes up. "Mags, here was our ride."

Matt a confused look crosses his face. Maggie speaks up "I was a Naval Aviator." Matt smiles with

recognition. "So did you have one of those cool names like top gun?" Dani continues the conversation.

Nico laughs with Marshall. Maggie looks at them. "Well I did but these bastards changed it."

"My call sign was Mitsy. Dani, I graduated from Harvard. Not surprisingly that is hard to live down in the Marines."

"So did they change it to?" Matt downs some of his beer. Marshall pipes in. "BABS." Without even looking at

each other both Marshall and Nico define it. "Bad Ass Bitch…Sir"

"Ok, I am intrigued." Dani leans in to hear the story.

Marshall starts the story with how Maggie's call sign was changed.

"We were wrapping up a mission and end up in an absolute shit storm. Mags and crew flew in to

extricate our team. We were having a, let's say difficult time connecting, we were taking fire from all

over. Smoke… and shrapnel flying all over the place. Armageddon… end of days kind of shit…

Mags's crew are calling back to see if they can return fire…and keep getting denied. Finally Mags gets

everyone on board and gets the go ahead to return fire. Over all the freaking noise… all you can hear

is Mags going all Tony Montana… (complete with Cuban accent) "All right you cockroaches… you want to

play rough… okay… I'm reloaded… say hello to my little friend …mo fo"….Her second mouths that the

mike is still on. (Marshall takes a drink of scotch.) "Genius here realizes what she has just said over the

open channels and follows it up with "Sir" and just starts unloading the guns on the bastards shooting

up her helio." The Admiral responds with "do you know who you are talking to" Without missing a beat,

Mags comes off with "Sir yes Sir… just enthusiastically facilitating a smooth departure for your sailors with

the efficient application of superior fire power. Please excuse me sir I have to blow some shit up now. "

All you hear over the mike is "Carry on Marine"

"When we get back to the carrier… she calls for clearance to land and they start calling her BABS…."

"If you haven't noticed, our little Boston Deb here curses like a freaking sailor… so babydoll, you ever

out rank me?" Marshall nudges Maggie's shoulder.

"Sweetie, since the day you graced my life. That's LT Col Babydoll to you and I only curse like a sailor

because obviously I spent way too much time with the f'ing Navy."

Nico laughs into his drink. Marshall waves down the waitress and orders another round for the table.

Dani asks Maggie more questions to get some info about Nico and Marshall's past. "Are you still in the Marines?"

Maggie smiles. " No… I retired. I work in the alphabet soup now." Dani looks more confused.

"She works for the CIA." Marshall weighs in. Dani's eyes get wide.

"You're a spy?" Maggie laughs at the question.

"Oh no… no cloak and dagger for me. I have … other unspecified duties as assigned." Maggie leaves it vague. She is not one to advertise her current

affiliation for obvious reasons.

"So how long have the stooges been together?" Dani asks. Nico smiles.

"God, too long. Military, career changes, marriages, kids… what twenty years of history give or take."

Marshall adds. "Maggie, are you married?" Dani figures the more she knows about this new friend the

better. "No… unfortunately with my career choices… most of the men I date tend to wonder if I am a hit man for the mob

or a serial killer neither of which lends itself to long-term relationships."

Suddenly there is music playing in the background. Maggie starts to tap her fingers in time. Nico

notices. "Michael Buble… really…." He pokes fun at her.

Maggie shuts her eyes. "Do not knock the musical genius of Michael B. Besides, you will require me to

bring up the Celine Dion incident of 1998."

Nico looks at Marshall and Maggie who are giving him a sly look back. "Don't you dare."

"The Celine Dion incident?" Matt asks. Marshall pipes in. "Nico's bride chose the love theme to the Titanic as "their" song."

Maggie adds. "coincidence or premonition. Hmmmm… ?" She puts her finger on her lips.

Nico laughs and adds. "Ask the divorce lawyers."

"What was your first wife like?" Dani seizes the opportunity. Maggie immediately starts to answer.

"She was a pretentious, gold-digging, spoiled bit…." Nico puts his finger up to Maggie's lips to shut her

up. "She was not who I thought she was."

Maggie mumbles through Nico's fingers. "but she was exactly who I thought she was."

The five of them are laughing at a table littered with glasses and coffee cups continuing the animated conversation.


	2. Broken Trust

_**If the facts don't fit the theory, change the facts.**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

Nico is driving and thinking about Maggie and Marshall and their past together.

Flashback:

Marshall walks into Nico's office, his face gives away his obvious concern. He makes his announcement

as he crosses the threshold. "Maggie was shot down." Nico's eyes widen at the news. Marshall gives

him a nod of confirmation. "Did they get her?" Nico's voice now gives away his obvious concern. He

knows what this situation can lead to. "Last I heard they could not find her. They were sending in

another team all that I know for sure is that they saw her scuttle the bird from the satellite. You know

Mags… she'll be ok." They exchange expressions of concern and hope.

Flashback ends.

Rick gets into Nico's car. "I need to see this file." Nico hands Rick a piece of paper.

"Nico this is a freaking classified cloak and dagger shit. You know spooks." He knows the name on the

paper. Nico conveys how serious he is about this information. "Get it, I don't care how"

A few days later:

Nico meets his investigator in the stadium and is handed the file. "You owe me favors. Lots of favors."

"I know" Nico passes him an envelope. Nico takes the file back to his office.

He sits back and begins to read the contents. His expression grows darker with every page.

He finishes and sits back in his chair. He rubs his face and looks up at the ceiling and takes a drink of

Scotch. "God, Mags." He goes to see Marshall. "Remember when Mags was shot down."

"Of course." He hands Marshall the file. "How did you get this?" Nico gives him the don't' ask don't

tell look. "Never mind." Marshall reads for a minute or two. "Did she ever tell you about this?" Nico

shakes his head. "You?" Marshall closes the file. "No, not a word. I figured she went through hell

but… Damn." Marshall sits back in his chair and puts his feet up on his desk. "Not even in Nepal?"

Marshall surveys Nico's face. What happened obviously bothers him and the fact that they weren't

there to help her. "No… not a word."

Diner:

Maggie is eating lunch at a restaurant reading a book on a nook device. She sees Nico and Marshall

walking towards her with an odd look on their faces. "Howdy boys…. What's ..." Maggie gets a closer

look at their faces. "Ok, I'll nibble… what is up with the two of you?" She surveys them as they sit

down. She looks into Nico's eyes and sees the giveaway look. "You pulled my file . Nico, one friggin

nightmare and you pull a top secret op file. Sometimes you are unreal." She takes another bite of her

pasta. "You held a Sig to my head and you are walking around like a one chick army." Marshall looks at

both of them with an expression of confusion.

"I hate to inform you but I get paid to walk around like a one chick army so I can assume you have both

read all of the gory details. "

"Mags… we just want to make sure you are okay. We didn't know" Marshall looks down "We didn't

know it went down like that." Maggie looks up at both of them. "Do you think perhaps I didn't tell you

because I didn't want you to know." She looks at them again. "Yes… it was bad… worse than what

actually made the file but you both already know that." She sits back, pushes her plate forward and

touches the corners of her mouth with the napkin. "Mags, we just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm still here." She gives them both a look. "stop looking for the marks. Trust me… they are there."

She waves the waiter over to her table and she settles her tab.

"I don't want to talk about it… living it once… was enough. I love you both… but enough of this. See you

later." She gets up and starts to walk away. Marshall and Nico both stand and watch her leave.

Marshall starts to move but Nico stops him. "Well that went well." Marshall is adequately sarcastic as

he returns to his seat. "Let her go… she's pissed enough. I'll talk to her later." Nico joins Marshall at the

table.

By the docks:

Maggie is sitting against a rock staring out toward the harbor. She is leaning her head back with the sun

on her face. She can hear footsteps coming up behind her. "I'm not in the mood Nico. "

Nico sits on the rock and touches on the head. She looks up at him. "Still mad?" He taps her on the

nose. "Yes". He plays with the hair on the top of her head. "Mags…. I don't know what to …" she

interrupts him. " I'm not broken…Nico." He gives her a knowing look. "I'll concede to being bent to all

hell… but I'm not broken." He moves to stand in front of her and offers his hand. She takes it and rises

to her feet. "You don't have to talk to me… but will you at least do something for me?" She narrows

her eyes at him. "Will you at least talk to Dr. Dani, for my peace of mind." Maggie looks away.

"You are not going to let up on this are you… when are you going to realize that I have come to terms

with it. I am coping with an impossible situation. I did not tell you because I need you and me to be

you and me. I don't need some f'ed up version of us because you want to fix me."

"Loaded Sig." Nico folds his arms in a fatherly way as he looks down at Maggie.

"Damn you Nico… let it go. " He smirks at her. "I love it when I get my way." He gives her a kiss on the

cheek. "Don't get used to it Neeks."

Dr Dani's Office:

Nico is sitting on the couch across from Dani. He hands her the classified file on Maggie and a dollar.

Dani gives him the usual look but also sees how important this is to him. He sits back on the couch and

observes as she reads it across. Dani puts her hand up to her mouth as she reads deeper into the file.

"This really happened." Nico nods in affirmation. Dani puts it down. "I cannot even read more."

"Can you help her?" Nico stands up and paces. "Nico, I need to know more about her and actually talk

to her." Nico hands her a second set of papers. "This is a dossier on Maggie." Dani begins to read it.

"Do you normally draw up dossiers on your friends?" She is wondering what Nico has dug up on her.

"If it becomes necessary, you know how much I care for her… you read what happened to her. I just

want to know that she is okay. I can't handle another Marshall."

"Marshall wasn't kidding when he said she was a debutante, private schools, Harvard, medals,

honors… why isn't she all over the news?" Dani flips through the papers. "She is in covert ops… none of

this ever happened.

"Did she get help after this happened. " Nico nods. "What they forced on her. That kind of help isn't

usually in the prevue of an operative like our Miss Margaret." Dani surveys the files in front of her

again. "She means this much to you." Nico nods again. "She means the world to me. Can you see her

tomorrow?" Dani nods and she gets up to walk Nico to the door. "You know she won't come willingly

and you know this is not my area of expertise." Nico looks back at Dani. "She will be here. I need to

know that she is okay."

Dr Dani's office:

Maggie sits on the couch across from Dr. Dani. "Maggie, I am interested to hear what you have to say

and I know you care very much for Nico which is the only reason you actually showed up."

Dani can see a darkness in Maggie's eyes. She knows. She knows that Nico has revealed details of her

to Dani. Dani quickly realizes from what she has read that Maggie is not going to open up. She is

trained not to reveal information operations under any circumstances. The talk at the restaurant was

just war stories. The posturing that old soldiers do when they come together; it was just an expression

of brotherhood between people who mean a lot to each other and endured even more together. The

only intended reveal was the depth of the friendship. All of them live a different life now, it was only a

glimpse into the bond… a glimpse into a world that those who never lived it… don't understand. Dani

also realizes that Maggie has figured out that Nico has crossed a line and violated a trust. At this

moment, Dani has no idea what to do.

Maggie shifts on the couch again and thinks for a minute while surveying the room. She places her

fingers in a pyramid and thinks again before speaking. "Mind if I get up… I think better on my feet."

"Whatever feels right." Dani realizes this is an awkward situation and has no idea what Maggie is going

to do. "I can see why Nico wants to be with you, Dani." Dani looks at her with a confused expression.

"Well we both know Nico is either outside or wire-tapping the room." Maggie goes right for what will

distract Dani the most.

"He wouldn't" Maggie gives Dani a look. "Well I don't think he has… not again. Marshall wouldn't do it

again… would he…" She instinctively looks around and gets up from her chair.

"Dani… calm down… I was kidding. Sit down." Maggie guides her to her chair and crouches in front of

her. "Dani, you know Marshall is unwell. Paranoid… but paranoid with enough money to buy people

willing to act on his every whim. Nico… Nico is not like that. With Nico what you see is what you get.

There is no veil… no mask… Nico does not operate like the rest of us. Let me put it this way, think of

Nico like is like Jeopardy. If you want an answer put it in the form of a question. Marshall… think Jack

Keroauc on roids. I know you won't trust Marshall again… but… Marshall won't hurt you. I know what

happened and it sucked. We will fix it."

"We?" Dani is confused by the inclusion. "Dani… Nico is the closest person on the planet to me… "

She stands up and heads for the door. Dani is confused and trying to figure out how Maggie just turned

this whole conversation around in all of 30 seconds.

"If he is looking for me tell him I have to go down to my father's place in Jersey. He will know how to

find me. Hell, I think he installed a GPS chip in my head." Dani rolls her eyes acknowledging similar experiences.

Dani shuts the door and walks towards the kitchen. She makes a cup of tea while she waits for Nico's

arrival and tries to figure out what the hell just happened.

Beach house:

Nico walks out onto the sand where Maggie is sitting. She is just staring straight ahead absorbing the

late day sun. Maggie can hear his approach but does not turn to look at him.

"Why?" She knows Nico is within earshot. He sits next to her. "Why did you do that to me?"

Nico knows that he violated something sacred between the two of them. He does not answer. He is

ready for Maggie's wrath. "You violated my trust Neeks… why?" Nico stares forward for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Maggie, I just don't… I can't…" Nico is at a rare loss of words. Maggie answers for him.

"I am not Marshall and you have no idea what you have done. You showed a civilian my file." Nico tries

to form an answer but words elude him." Maggie stands up and starts to walk. Nico is unsure whether

or not to follow her until she turns towards him. "Come on." Nico can sense the brewing rage in her

voice. He deserves what is coming. He follows Maggie to the house.

As they enter the house, she points to the couch. "You want a session… you will get a session… Sit."

She pours two glasses of scotch and places the bottle on the table between them. She hands Nico a

glass as she sits down across from him. "I am only… going through this once… so listen up." She takes a

long drag off of the glasses before she speaks again. Nico's is transfixed on Maggie's every word and

movement.

"What happened was horrifying beyond my ability to put it into words." She pauses and looks Nico

directly in the eyes. "I know the risks that come with my job. I knew the risks that came with that

decision. The decision was mine. Of my own free will. I knew the potential consequences. Honestly… I

didn't expect to survive the fire fight."

She stops again and surveys her thoughts. Nico knows how hard this is and remains silent.

"I had to watch as they executed my friend. I can't close my eyes without seeing on an automatic

replay. It is burned into the fabric of my soul." She runs her hands through her hair.

"I had to deal… with what they did to me. I had to deal with the humiliation, the assault, the utter hate

that was consuming the situation. I would be lying if I said there were not moments when I just waited

for it to be over… for them to just get it over with and just kill me… moments when that was all I

wanted. The last thing I remember was going numb… primal even… my mind shut off… I guess my body

did too…In the aftermath, I had to deal with the embarrassment of how they found me, of what was

done to me. I have to deal with it being replayed and repeated every second of every day. Having

everyone trying to fix me… Yes… there were moments when I found solace at the bottom of a bottle.

There were moments when giving my Sig mouth to mouth seemed like the only escape….yet… if I let

go… I let those bastards win… Mike's death would have been in vain… it came down to just getting

through the next 24 hours. And then try it again for the next 24 hours. You and Marshall…were in this

game… the two people closest to me on the planet and I am unable to make you understand. The more I

speak. The more I say… I swear the less you seem to hear. I'm speechless in the most peculiar way."

Maggie is pacing back and forth in front of him. Nico is watching her…. Wanting to do something but

does not know what to do. Maggie refills her glass and tops off his. She is not done with him. She takes

a sip and starts to pace again.

"My grandfather used to tell me the story of Mrs. Caterpillar when I was little. It was his way to explain

life. Over and over again I heard this story. I understood it but it really did not have meaning."

Nico looks at her with curiosity. "Yes, I know the story."

"I had a choice. Let what happened to me either consume me and for a long while it did or I could find a

way to let it be part of me. After some soul searching and some dumb luck I found a way to make it part

of me instead of something that happened to me." Maggie motions for Nico to come to her.

"You wanted to see so you will see." Nico is standing next to her. She turns to face away from him.

Nico almost fears what she is going to reveal to him from what he has read in the file. He knows what

the bastards did to her or at least he thinks he does.

Maggie unbuttons her shirt and pulls it from her shoulders. Where they had carved slurs into her skin

scaring it… where the gunshot wounds had been was now a flock of butterflies… beautiful butterflies up

and down her spine.

"Maggie." Nico reaches for her. He runs his fingers over the ink. He can feel the scars below the

surface. Maggie pulls her shirt back up and buttons it and buttons it as Nico disrupts her by pulling her

into a close embrace. He doesn't want her to see his eyes at this moment. He holds her for several

minutes as he gains his usual stoic composure. He whispers mostly to himself. "When she thought her

life was over. She became a butterfly." He raises Maggie's chin up to look into her eyes. Maggie pulls

slightly away to finish buttoning her shirt. Nico picks up his glass and finishes the scotch within it in a

single swallow.

"10k was a small price for my sanity…I couldn't look at myself… it was a reminder… a constant reminder

of the horror… it was what everyone focused on… now it reminds me of something else…. That it didn't

kill me… now if only I could get someone to believe that I am okay that… I am dealing with it. Dealing in

the only way that I know how." Nico and Maggie exchange looks. He gets it now. In this case, it may

have taken a sledgehammer to knock it into his head… but he understands. Nico sits down on the couch

and taps the seat next to him. Maggie joins him. He puts his arm around her shoulders as they just sit

and decompress.

"You are going back to Nepal with Marshall?" Nico breaks the long silence.

"Yes. I have some business in DC, then I'm heading out. Nico… I'm doing everything I can." Maggie

leans her head on his shoulder.

"We all are Mags. We all are." He kisses the top of her head.


	3. Lovers, Brothers, Sinners and Saints

_**Most dangerous is that temptation that doth goad us on to sin in loving virtue.**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

The next day, Maggie pops into the Hawks HQ to say goodbye to Nico and Marshall. She finds them

both in Nico's office. She waltz's through the door with a big smile at the sight of them.

"So are you off to DC?" Marshall turns around in the chair as Nico rises from behind the desk. Maggie

smiles at Marshall. "As soon as you give me the keys to the Astin." She bats her eyes at him.

"Nice try, Babydoll." She gives up and sits on the arm of the chair next to him.

Nico sits on the edge of his desk. "So you want to road trip with me to DC before we head back

overseas?" Nico surveys Marshall's reaction to the offer.

"There is nothing going on here that can't be handled." Nico assures him hoping that Marshall will take

Maggie up on the offer of a road trip. Maggie leans back on Marshall as he sits in the chair. "Come on,

you know you want to." She pokes him.

"You know, what the hell. Let's go Thelma." Marshall gets up and claps his hands. Nico laughs at the

two them has Dani passes in the hall. Maggie gets up and gives Nico a hug and a kiss. "Loves you,

Neeks." He returns the embrace and the kiss. "Loves you more, but can we hope for a different ending

than the movie?" Marshall waits for her at the door. She winks as she and Marshall head out. "Let's hit

the road, Louise." She waves to Dani as they head down the hall arm in arm.

Dani turns and walks into Nico's office. "She has a way with Marshall." Nico laughs at her comment.

"Yes, yes she does and a couple of decades of practice." Nico rounds his desk and sits back down to

what he was working on. Dani sits down across from him. "So what can I do for the good Doctor

today?"

"So did you and Maggie talk?" Dani strikes up the conversation. Nico looks up at Dani with a smile. "Good. Can I ask you

something?" Nico narrows his eyes. "Depends what it is." Dani thinks for a moment. As Dani forms the

thought, Matt walks in the door. "Am I interrupting something?" Nico looks up at Matt with a smile,

saved again. Dani looks up at Matt in frustration. "No, I was just heading down to see TK." Dani gets up

and heads out of Nico's office walking out passed Matt.

**Nepal:**

Marshall is stilling in a chair on a veranda. Maggie comes up from behind him. She gives him a kiss on

the cheek as she sits down next to him in a nearby chair. "Hey there Maggie May." Marshall's greeting

is warm and cheerful. "Hey yourself…. So what did you need, Babes, I have to head out of town for a

couple of days. Marshall pours her a glass of iced tea and places it in front of her. She mouths a thank

you and takes a sip and surveys her friend. "Mmmm… rosehips… nice." Maggie holds the ornately

guiled glass to the sunlight to examine it. Marshall sits back with a smile. "Mags, I have some papers

that I need you to sign." Marshall waves his hand prompting his attorney comes out of the house with

the documents. Maggie eyes his attorney, trying to get a read on what Marshall was up to.

Marshall gets serious for a moment. "Maggie, you know that I trust you and I trust Nico. You are

probably the only ones that I do trust. If something happens… If anything happens, I want you to

handle everything. Nico has too much history with Gabrielle, I want you. You know Nico will be there

for you." Maggie watches Marshall closely. She understands but is confused by why he is bringing this

up now. She dismisses it thinking it's just related to the divorce. "I always have your back, Marshall, you

know that." Marshall smiles as Maggie starts to sign the documents with the local witness signing after

her. "Can I ask you a favor?" Maggie finishes and hands the papers and pen to his attorney. "Sure."

She sits back in the chair and sips the tea. "When you get back, I want to head back to the States. Are

you free for a while?" Maggie smiles at the thought of heading back home. "I have some time to

burn." She smiles at Marshall. He seems better. Much to Maggie's surprise, he seems… happy. "I want

to take both jets back to the US. Can you fly the G6 home?" The request surprises Maggie but she

agrees. She is looking forward to it. It has been a while since she flew a jet. It will be fun.

**Several days later:**

Maggie heads to the private airstrip with the intention of flying the jet back to the states. When she

arrives she finds a chaotic and confusing scene before her. The G6 is gone. The Lear is on the tarmac

with everyone who should be on the G6 waiting in the cars.

Maggie walks up to the group. "Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be with Marshall?"

Marshall's attorney walks up to Maggie and hands her an envelope. Maggie eyes him with a great deal

of concern bordering on panic. The envelope contains a letter from Marshall. As Maggie reads through

the letter, it is obvious that she finds the contents more than alarming. She turns to the attorney. "How

much of a lead does he have?" The attorney looks at her and tells her that Marshall left over an hour

ago. Maggie goes into commando mode instantaneously. "Get that jet ready for wheels up, I need

the quickest route to New York. Get me Nico… I don't care if you air mail, email, text or send smoke

signals… I need him now."

No one can figure out why Maggie is so agitated but it is obvious that the letter set her off. She speaks

to Nico for a minute before she taxi's the Lear.

**Back in New York:**

After Maggie's call, Nico's demeanor changes. Dani was in his office when he received the call. "Nico

what is going on?" Nico turns away from her. "Dani there is something I have to take care of. I will see

you later.

Early the next day, Nico gets the news about Marshall's plane

**Lear:**

"Maggie … Marshall's plane went down off of the Hamptons." Maggie whips around in the seat.

"What… did you just say." The co-pilot looks at her knowing that she has heard him. "Get me a

landing strip in the Hamptons … now."

**Hamptons: **

Maggie lands the Lear, speeds through a customs check by way of her credentials and gets into sedan with government plates at the landing strip.

She pulls out her phone and starts calling every contact she has in the TSA, NSA, Homeland, FBI and Coast Guard. She is on the scene

within an hour. She calls Nico to tell him what is going on.

Maggie is boated out to one of the Coast Guard vessels going through the wreckage. After several hours

they bring a body aboard. His body has been in the water for almost two days. Maggie nods before

they put the body into the bag.

Maggie pulls out her phone and delivers the news to Nico. Maggie tells Nico something that she needs.

She tells him that she is going to accompany the body to the coroner's office. Nico goes to see Dani to

give her the package that arrived during the game before he goes to meet Maggie.

Maggie sits on the deck with her hand sitting on the outside of the bag. Tears are streaming down her

face as she goes numb. Maggie never leaves his side. She waits as the body is processed by the coroner. She has the attorney bring over all of the

necessary documentation. She signs for the body waits for the funeral director to ready for the transport.

Nico arrives at the funeral home. He walks up behind Maggie as she stands in the waiting room. Nico

wraps his arms around Maggie and leans his head on the back of hers. Maggie turns around. Nico is

worried about what he sees. He knows that Maggie is going on at least 40 hours without sleep and the

events have obviously taken their toll. Maggie buries her head into Nico's chest. He closes his arms

around her. What is odd to him is that she is silent. The tears are not flowing. She is quiet and still. She

just holds on and Nico is certainly not going to let her go. After a while, the mortician enters the room.

Maggie turns to speak with him. Nico stops her for a moment. "Maggie, what about …" Maggie turns

before Nico can even say a word. "Don't even say her name. This actually my decision." She holds up

her hand towards him. Nico is shocked to hear her say that. She steps away from him returning a short

time later. "Did you bring them?" Nico gazes at her. He cannot stand to see Maggie in such pain. He

feels is own loss but it is magnified in Maggie. He touches her face. "Yes. I have them." The mortician

escorts the two of them to the back.

The casket is lying in wait for cremation. The casket is a beautiful cherry wood casket. Maggie smiles

when she sees it. "Thank you. It's perfect. Just what he would have wanted." She turns toward Nico.

She nods at him.

Nico reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tridents. Maggie reaches into her pocket and pulls out

her Marine insignia. Nico places the two tridents on the casket. Maggie reaches up and places her

emblem between the two tridents. Nico takes a hammer from the funeral director. He hammers the

three insignias into the top of the casket. He reaches down and touches them for a minute. He steps

back while Maggie moves forward and places her hand over the insignias. Tears form in her eyes as she

returns to where Nico is standing. She nods at the director. Nico takes her hand as they exit the room.

Maggie is looking down. The tears are streaming down her face. Nico stops in front of her. He reaches

down and turns her face towards his. He wipes away the tears and kisses her on the forehead then

leans his head against hers.

"Let's get drunk." He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk out the door.

Maggie and Nico are sitting on the couch in his apartment. Maggie is leaning against Nico. A bottle of

Scotch is sitting on the coffee table at their feet. They each have a glass in their hands. They are crying,

laughing and telling stories of their adventures with Marshall and their lives together.

"Mags… I have to ask… do you know what happened." Nico's tone gets serious for a

moment. Maggie gives him a look that Nico cannot place as she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out

the envelope and hands it to Nico. She walks towards the window as Nico reads it. Tears are welling in

his eyes as he reads it line by line. Nico finishes and meets Maggie's eyes across the room. She knows

the question.

"Honestly, I don't know… suicide by stupidity… I guess." She walks back towards him. "Nico … She …

she did such damage…. To Marshall … to you… like the plague… just spreading with limited chances of

survival. I left him alone for two days. 48 hours… He was fine… I'd even say he looked happy."

"How long since you actually slept?"

"A while…" Maggie runs her hands through her hair. She is still dressed in the BDU's that she had on

when she went out on the ship.

"A while… like four days? How the hell did you fly the Lear?"

"I used the force….and four daysish…" Her voice trails off. "Better question is how did he fly a G6

alone?" Nico realizes what Maggie is saying. Like the Lear, it requires a two man crew unless you have

been flying for a very very long time and then it is still not advisable. This was not in Marshall's area of

expertise.

Nico begins to realize that Maggie is on the verge of collapse from sheer exhaustion. He taps the couch

next to him. She sits still and quickly drifts off into a deep sleep. She lies in the crook of his arm and

Nico takes the glass from her hand and places it on the table. He sips the remainder of his scotch

watching Maggie sleep. After several hours, Nico carries Maggie into his bedroom and tucks her in.

Maggie sleeps for nearly a day.

**A couple of days later:**

Maggie walks out of Nico's bedroom. She is dressed in new clothes and talking on her cell phone.

"We should arrive around 11:00… will everything be ready?" She listens to the responses and interacts

with the person on the other end. "Thank you sir, I appreciate your assistance."

Nico is sitting at his kitchen counter sipping coffee. "Everything arranged?"

Maggie nods. Nico places a Red Bull on the counter in front of her. "Bless you…." She smiles and pops

the top. "Yes….everything will be ready at Arlington."

"Do you want me to go?" Maggie smiles at him. "Nico… come if you want to or stay here and take care

of business. When I get back…. Its battle stations. This is war."

"Maggie I want to come but…."

"Nico… I know…" She touches his face. "It's okay. I got this…" She gathers her things and reviews

some paperwork. She makes another cell phone call.

"Roger, register the flight plan out to the private tarmac at Dulles. I will be there in an hour. Sure

thing… thank you."

She walks over and kisses Nico on the cheek. Nico grabs her in a hug. They look each other in the eyes.

"And then there were two."


	4. The prodigal daughter

Maggie is standing outside of the limo as a second limo approaches on the tarmac. Her father's

Gulfstream is ready and waiting a short distance away. She chose not to use Marshall's remaining jet.

As the limo stops, Maggie begins to walk towards it as the driver gets out and approaches the rear door.

Juliette gets out of the car and begins to walk towards Maggie.

They stop and look at each other for a moment. Maggie reaches out and gives Juliette a hug. "You,

okay?" Juliette looks at the ground. "Getting there."

"Everything is waiting… are you ready?" Juliette looks towards the jet. "Did you do what he asked?"

Maggie gathers her thoughts for a moment. "Yes… Nico was with me too." Juliette again turns toward

the jet. "So, there is no body, right." Maggie looks at her for a moment. Though she has not lost a

parent, she has lost someone close to her before this… She understands. Maggie puts her arm on

Juliette's shoulder. "Come with me." Maggie leads Juliette towards a man who is standing closer to the

aircraft. The man is holding a secured silver case in his hands. As they reach him, Maggie motions for

him to open the case. Inside, there is a beautiful vessel. Juliette reaches for it but hesitates and looks

back at Maggie. "Go ahead. It's okay… it's him." She picks it up and looks it over. "It's really beautiful."

Maggie watches as Juliette examines the vessel. "Juliette, your father didn't want you to see him like

that." She puts the vessel back in the case. "I know." Maggie puts her hand on Juliette's shoulder.

They start to walk towards the stairs. Suddenly, Maggie hears her name being called out from behind

her. She turns to see Nico jogging towards them. Maggie is happy to see him. She was really hoping he

would come. Nico walks up between Maggie and Juliette. "Sorry I'm late… are we ready?" Both look at

Juliette. She nods. "Let's do this." Nico walks with Juliette while Maggie turns and takes the case from

the man holding it. Maggie looks down at the case for a moment. "God, Marshall… I hope you are right

about this." She reaches the steps and enters the jet.

Before his arrival, Nico had not known that Maggie had reached out to Juliette. He was happy to see

that she did. Maggie seems to be operating off of some type of instructions from Marshall. This had

to have been something new. How could Marshall not have told him about all of this?

The Captain speaks to Maggie. "Are we ready Ms. Margaret?" Maggie takes a quick look at Juliette who

nods an affirmation back. "Yes… Thank you, Captain."

"We should arrive at the private terminal at Dulles in approximately an hour and a half. Everything is

arranged for your arrival." Maggie smiles back at him. "Excellent."

The flight is quiet. The three each appear to be lost in their own thoughts. Maggie and Nico both keep a

watchful eye on Juliette.

**Dulles:**

There is a limo and a car waiting at the tarmac at the private terminal. Maggie carries the case off of the

plane under Nico's watchful eye. She hands it representatives from the Navy who are waiting at the end

of the stairs. They will accompany the remains to Arlington in preparation for the internment. The

three get into the limo for the trip to Arlington. Nico watches Maggie and Juliette. Maggie appears to

have a thousand things running through her head. Juliette is quite the opposite. She has a lost look in

her eyes. Before their arrival at Arlington, Nico notices as Maggie exchanges a number of text messages.

**Arlington:**

The limo is met by a number of officials from the Navy. As they are getting out, Nico touches Maggie

arm to get her attention. "How did you do all of this on such short notice?" Maggie leans towards Nico

to whisper. "Keep calm and call an Admiral." Nico looks up to see Maggie's father and two of her

brothers walking towards them. "You called your father?" Maggie pauses for a moment. "I needed

help, Nico. The kind only he could provide."

Maggie introduces Juliette to her father and her brothers. Her father retired Admiral Keegan O'Brien,

her oldest brother Lt. Commander Connor O'Brien and her brother Captain Michael O'Brien. After

meeting Juliette, they turn and greet Nico warmly.

Upon seeing Connor, Nico realizes that was where it all started. How he was introduced to Marshall

and the bevy of O'Briens that have since graced his life.

Juliette was aware that Maggie's oldest brother served with Nico and Marshall at one point in time.

With some assistance from the Admiral, Marshall's wish for a plot interment with full military honors

befitting his status as a Silver Star recipient is honored. Juliette is humbled by the experience. She

never knew much of her father's past. Their turbulent relationship never offered many opportunities

for her to be truly proud of her father a side from his accumulation of wealth. At this moment she was

proud to be his daughter.

Maggie is standing with Juliette at the conclusion of the ceremony. Maggie's brother, Michael (Mickey),

approaches the pair. "Here, Mags… as you requested." Mickey hands Maggie a case. "Thanks,

Mickey… Thank you so much." Mickey waits while Maggie takes the flag from Juliette's hands for a

moment as she exchanges it for the case. Juliette opens the case to reveal Marshall's Silver Star. Nico

walks up on Maggie's shoulder as Juliette opens the case. Mickey tells Juliette what the star means and

that Connor (Connie) will tell her the story someday. "Is that?" Maggie looks back at Nico. "Yes, it was

in my father's safe for years." Nico knew Marshall had been awarded the Silver Star but it was before he

knew Marshall. He had forgotten that Connie had been with Marshall on that day.

In a quiet moment before they depart to get some sustenance into Juliette, Maggie walks up to her

father. She leans into his shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy." The Admiral wraps his arm around his

youngest and gives her a hug. "If you can't count on family… what can you count on, Baby Girl."


	5. Huckleberries

_**I'm your Huckleberry – Doc Holliday**_

**Arlington:**

"Going for a visit?" The Admiral questions Maggie. "I think I will pop in for a minute." Nico and Connie

glance over to see Maggie walk away from the Admiral into the graves. All of them know exactly where

she is going. She is still within view as she stops at a marker. Maggie kneels down and touches the face

of the marker. She plants a kiss on her fingers and runs her hand across the top of it as she turns to

make her way back. The Admiral escorts Maggie back to the group. They wrap up the final details at

the cemetery and head to the cars.

**Restaurant:**

Everyone is gathered around a large table enjoying the meal and the company. Juliette is listening to

Connie and Nico tell stories about her father and their more humorous adventures. She is enjoying the

journey into the side of her father's life that she knew so little about. The one thing Maggie truly loves

and admires about Connie is his easy charm. She is glad that Juliette is engaged in happier thoughts

than the reality of this situation. Maggie excuses herself from the table for a few moments with her cell

in hand. Nico follows her with his eyes. Maggie steps out to the entrance just beyond the bar. She

makes a series of calls under watchful gazes. Maggie is aware that she is being watched and gages her

emotions and reactions accordingly since not all of her life is in Nico's purview. Maggie returns to the

table about fifteen minutes later.

The Admiral leans down towards her. "Everything okay?" Maggie smiles at her father. "Peachy." With

all of these men in her life, it's like having her own secret service detail. She watches them for a

moment thinking back to when she was just a bit younger than Juliette. She remembers back to her

senior prom and her date being interrogated by "SEAL Team 6", as Dora Belle called them, at the kitchen

table. "Child get down there before the Admiral gets to that boy. That child is either going to run like

hell or enlist." Dora Belle's southern accent rings through Maggie's head. Connie, Mickey, Nico and

Marshall tortured the poor boy. She hasn't seen Nico among her brothers for a long time.

They wrap up the meal and prepare to head back to the airport for the flight home. The Admiral bids

them all adieu as he still has business to attend to in DC along with Mickey. He shakes Nico's hand and

pulls him into a quick embrace. "It has been a long time son. Don't' be a stranger." Nico laughs and

nods his head. "I won't, Sir." Mickey also gives him a quick embrace. "Good to see you, Neeks."

Connie is going to join them for the flight home and head to Boston.

Gulfstream:

The trip home is almost as quiet as the trip down but for totally different reasons. Juliette is peacefully

sleeping in her seat holding the flag from Marshall's ceremony. Nico and Connie are sitting across from

Maggie as she scrawls notes in a notebook. "So Sis, you got a plan for this?" Connie's expression

conveys the possible consequences of Maggie's next move. Nico's attention is grabbed by Connie's

question. Maggie looks up at them. "The public funeral." Nico gives her a quizzical look. He can see

the gears in Maggie's head turning. "He wanted to be at peace and he is… but a man in his position…

there has to be something." Nico glances over at Juliette. "Does she know what you are up too?"

Maggie gives him a stern look. "Of course she does, I would not do that to her." Nico grabs Maggie's

attention again. "Does Gab…." Maggie cuts him off. "Only if Juliette told her." Nico is still trying to

break through Maggie's obstinacy. "Maggie…" Maggie looks up with the look Nico knows all too well.

Connie gives him a nudge that he is reaching a threshold with Maggie. Nico realizes that Maggie will tell

him the plan… once she comes up with it.

**Hawk's HQ:**

Maggie is in Hank's office with Nico, Coach and Devin. They are discussing some details of the funeral

for Marshall. Gabrielle bursts through the door and heads straight for Maggie who is leaning against

one of the arm chairs. "How dare you!" Nico straightens his posture. Hank looks up at her but does not

rise from his seat. Maggie does not react to Gabrielle. "You have no right." Maggie folders her arms

and in a calm but direct voice answers Gabrielle. "Actually, I have every right." Gabrielle turns her

attention to Devin. "She has no right to do this. Marshall's heir is Juliette." Devin looks up at Gabrielle.

"Actually, she has every right." He pulls out a copy of the documents that Maggie signed in Nepal.

Hank stands and walks towards Nico. Nico is intensely watching this interaction. "I cannot believe this,

Maggie, I am his wife. You have no right to make these decisions." Gabrielle is screaming at Maggie.

Devin goes to speak but Maggie raises her hand to silence him. Maggie stands up and slowly moves

towards Gabrielle. She does not raise her voice as she speaks. Her tone remains cool and direct.

"Let's get a few things straight here. I have every right ethically, morally and legally. Make no mistake,

Gabrielle, this is your fault. You took him to the brink and then pushed him into the abyss for no reason

other than that you could. You said your long goodbye to Marshall years ago and your decision to

divorce Marshall was your own. What you fail to realize is that you can't just play with people's

lives without consideration of the consequence. So come down from the cross, I'm sure someone can

use the wood." Gabrielle continues. "This isn't over Maggie, this is war."

Maggie continues to slowly walk Gabrielle backwards towards the wall. She never raises her voice.

She never touches Gabrielle. She slowly guides her to where she wants her to be.

"You have used and abused people for far too long; you used people who I care about deeply. When I

am done, you are going to wish for death since it will be your only escape. If it is war you want

Gabrielle, it is war you will get. I'm coming for you and I'm bringing hell with me."

Gabrielle is backed into the wall. Maggie turns and walks casually out the door.

Hank looks at Nico. "Did she just quote Tombstone?"


	6. Russian Roulette

Marshall's funeral is wrapping up and guests are departing. Gabrielle and Juliette are standing to the

side with Nico. Dani is standing with various members of the Hawk's staff which include Hank, Coach

and Matt. Dani thinks it's a bit odd that Maggie is not there. She made this whole event happen. As

cameras flash around them Dani realizes that might be exactly the reason that Maggie is not there.

With her job, the press would be a problem. She continues to monitor Nico from a far while making

small talk with Matt.

Their conversation is interrupted by what sounds like firecrackers and the screech of tires. All of them

look around to see what it was. Suddenly out of nowhere, Dani and Matt are pulled to the ground from

behind. Maggie is behind them. She is dressed in solid black with sunglasses on. If she had not spoken,

Dani would not have known it was her. "Move from here and I will shoot both of you myself." She takes

off running towards where Nico was standing with Gabrielle.

"What the hell is going on." Matt grabs Dani and pulls her down near the tombstones. "I don't know."

Nico laying on the ground with a gunshot wound. Gabrielle is having a meltdown and Juliette is missing.

"They took her." Maggie leans down towards Nico. "That way." Nico points. Maggie looks back at

Nico. "Call McCallister." Nico nods and pulls out his phone. Gabrielle grabs Maggie.

"They took her." Maggie breaks Gabrielle's grip. "Help him." Maggie points to Nico. Maggie leaves

them in a dead sprint to an interception point for the limo. It can only move so fast on the twisting

roads of the cemetery.

Dani looks up and sees what happened to Nico. "Oh my God, Nico." Dani gets up and rushes towards

him. Nico is still fumbling with his phone. "Dani grab my phone and hit the number for McCalister, tell

him where you are and that you are calling for me and Maggie O'Brien." Dani complies with the

command. After she hangs up, she nods in confirmation. "Who is he?" Matt is checking Nico's wound.

"FBI." Nico is losing a lot of blood. Matt is trying to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

Once they round the final turn into a straight away, the limo is heading full speed toward the gates.

By cutting through the graves, Maggie is ahead of the limo. She orders the guards at the entrance to

shut the gates. Maggie steps into the middle of the roadway with her gun drawn. Breathing heavy

from the run, she waits a split second for the limo to get into range before unloading a full magazine

into the engine block. As the car makes a hard stop, Maggie quickly replaces the magazine and draws a

second weapon. She walks towards the car. She can hear a sub machine gun engage but keeps her gun

on the driver. The rear passenger exits and pulls Juliette into his grasp pointing a gun at her. His partner

is pointing a gun at Maggie. Maggie has both of her weapons pointed at them. The driver appears to be

unarmed.

"Stay back or I will kill her." Maggie can hear the heavy Russian accent in his voice but does not

flinch. "Kill her and your boss won't exactly be happy with you and you will lose your leverage."

"I can take you out… back off." The other man in the rear indeed has a submachine gun. Maggie does

not take her focus off of Juliette. Juliette is looking at her with a look of sheer terror.

"Well you might get lucky and hit me, you might even hit her but I guarantee that either way, I'm gonna

make your head look like a canoe first. So you have to ask yourself… Do you feel lucky?" Maggie can

hear the faint sound of the sirens approaching. The passenger makes a move which Maggie matches by

shooting his arm. The gun flies backward out of his reach as he reacts to being hit. The captor is

getting agitated from hearing the sirens and the fact that Maggie hit his partner without even looking

directly at him when she fired. Maggie shakes her head at him. The sound of the sirens is growing

louder and louder and the gun man's agitation is increasing. Maggie can see that he is getting

desperate, she doesn't want to take a chance on him making the wrong move. "Juliette look at me."

Maggie can see Nico coming up behind the captor. She makes quick eye contact with Nico and

refocuses on Juliette. Nico raises a weapon. Maggie gets ready to make a move. Nico puts his gun to

the back of the man's head. "Juliette come to me." Maggie motions to Juliette. The police and FBI are

pulling into the lot. In a final desperate act, the captor attempts to take a shot at Juliette and Maggie.

Both Nico and Maggie unload several shots into him. The captor falls to the ground dead.

Several police and agents rush Maggie and Nico , who both raise their hands in the air. Gabrielle rushes

up to Juliette. Nico falls to his knees from the blood loss. Maggie drops the clips from her guns in plain

view and places them on the limo. She rushes towards Nico. Nico is losing consciousness. He can hear

Maggie speaking to him but it comes through as Charlie Brown talk. Maggie's and Dani's voices are the

last things he hears as he slips into the blackness.


	7. Walking the thin line

Dani walks into Nico's hospital room to find him resting peacefully. Maggie is fast asleep at his bedside

with her head resting on the edge of the bed. Nico wakes as he hears someone enter. He looks up at

Dani with a smile. He sees Maggie sleeping. He touches her on the head for a moment. Dani leans

down and gives him a hug. "How are you feeling?" Dani is speaking in a whisper. Nico smiles as he

answers. "No need to whisper. If she has been here as long as I think she has… you could fire a cannon

and it won't wake her." Dani pulls up the other chair. "She was worried about you." Dani motions

toward Maggie.

"Is everyone okay?" Dani slips off her jacket as she sits down. "Well Maggie made sure there was an

army of agents around Juliette and Gabrielle and the story is slowly leaving the front page."

"Good." Nico adjusts in the bed. "I need to get out of here." Dani gives him a stern look. "When the

Doctor says you are ready." She wiggles her finger at him. Suddenly there is a ring of a cell phone. The

phone rings with the tune of "Secret Agent Man." Maggie wakes with a start and grabs the phone. She

listens and offers an affirmative response. She rubs her face. "Hi…" Nico laughs as Maggie stands up.

"You good?" Nico nods. "I see you were bored… Remember Vera is not the only one who knows how to

turn you into Barry White's cabin boy." She leans down and gives Nico a kiss on the cheek. "I have got

to go to work but we seriously need to talk when I get back."

"Yes… we do." Nico gives Maggie a very serious look which Dani picks up on. "Will you make sure he

listens to the doctor and takes it easy. Everything is taken care of including the security for the Hawks."

Maggie smiles at Dani. "Absolutely."

"Hey, what do you mean everything is handled with the Hawks?" Maggie smiles and taps her arm.

"Called in a sub from the bench for you, Babydoll. Got to go…" Maggie waltzes out of the door.

Nico looks at Dani. "Who did she call?" Dani looks just as confused. "I have no idea. I haven't heard."

Maggie walks out to the parking garage. Out of habit, she surveys her vehicle. She sees something

unusual. There is a fortune cookie on the hood of her Jeep. She takes a second look around the vehicle

from seeing one too many car bombs in her day. She picks up the wrapped cookie with a gloved hand

and puts it in a bag and breaks it. She sees the slip of paper and pulls it out with the gloved hand.

_**You've got one hand in the devil's and one hand in mine**_

Maggie takes a quick look around before starting the vehicle and leaving the hospital garage. She pulls

out her phone and makes a quick call.

"Hey… going to work… the feds are keeping an eye on the girls… but please make sure you keep tabs on

all of them." She listens again for a moment. "No… I'm good. See you a few. Thanks Rock."

**Hawks HQ:**

Hank is walking down the hall with the temporary head of security. The gentleman before them is a 6'5"

wall of concrete. TK is walking down the hall with Matt as they pass by. "Damn Nico's Mini Me don't

mess around." Matt takes a good look at the man. "I guess not."

Hank escorts him around and then to Nico's office.

**Airstrip: **

Maggie is now dressed in mercenary gear and is walking towards an aircraft. Behind her is the burning

wreckage of her Jeep. "You ready M." A young man asks as she approaches aircraft. "Wheels up baby

boy." Maggie shakes his hand as they enter the jet.

**Hospital:**

The temp head of security enters Nico's room. "Damn boy, you should be more careful out there."

Nico gets a huge grin on his face as he responds. Dani is totally confused. "Careful… if I were careful I

would have joined the Coast Guard. Damn Rock, where the hell did Maggie dig you up?" Rock leans

down and gives Nico an embrace. "Well I heard you needed some back up and I could use some time to

knock the sand out of my shoes old man. So who is this pretty little lady here." Rock offers his hand to

Dani. "This is Dr Danielle Santino, the team therapist." Rock kisses her hand in greeting. "Good to make

your acquaintance, Dr. D." Nico rolls his eyes. "Dani, this is Anthony Rochmonovich. Rock is an old

friend."

"Dr. D, please don't find me to be rude by asking but would you mind if I had a word with the patient

here?" Dani smiles. "Actually, I'm dying for some coffee. Can I get either of you some?"

"No, thank you, I appreciate the moment." Dani heads out of the room. Once she is safely out of

earshot. Rock begins.

"So what is going on with Pitt's daughter?" Nico gets a strange look on his face. "You aren't talking

about the Russians are you?" Rock pulls the chair up to the side of the bed. "The princess has already

taken an office and a couple of meetings." The shock registers on Nico's face. "I have got to get out of

here."

"When you are ready." A million thoughts are running through Nico's head. "Well, she can't sell the

team without Maggie and she knows it." Rock concurs with a nod. "Now, what the hell was Pitt up to

with the Russian mob?"


	8. Young and Headstrong

Nico is sitting at his desk as Rock walks in. "You supposed to be here?" He sits in front of Nico with a

very pensive look on his face. "I was officially sprung." He looks up at Rock. "Just heard from a buddy in

the Virginia State Police." Now, he has Nico's undivided attention. "They found Mags' Jeep blown to all

hell at an abandon airstrip yesterday. Any thoughts?" Nico is lost in thought for a moment. "You sure it

was hers?" Rock puts a key on his desk. The key ring is what grabs Nico's attention. The key ring is a

Celtic Greenman. It was a gift from Marshall. "Was there a …" Nico asks the question that he doesn't

want to know the answer to. "No… no… just the shell of the Jeep. It was a pro job." He shifts in the

chair. "Any idea where our little Marine is at?" Nico looks up again. "Work."

"So it's Halloween…" Nico taps his nose. He sits back with his hands in a pyramid around his lips deep in

thought. "Want me to poke around and see what I can find?"

"Definitely, let me deal with Juilette." Rock speaks to Nico for a few moments longer before heading

out the door.

Nico walks into to Juliette's office. "Hey." Juliette looks up from the desk where she is currently

updating her Twitter account from her phone. "Hey yourself, looks like you are feeling better." Nico sits

down in the chair in front of her. "I am."

"So are you here to lecture me." She has an edge to her that has been around since the incident at the

funeral. "No, I just want to know what is going on with you." Juliette rolls her eyes at him. "Tell me

that you are not going to play shrink with me too." Nico surveys the angry young women before him.

"It's mine to sell… if I want to sell it… I will…" Nico realizes that this conversation is a losing battle from

the start. "I know… but if you do… do it for the right reasons and not for spite." Nico rises from the

chair and heads out the door.

On his way back to his office Nico pulls out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hey… we really need to talk… call me as soon as you get back."

A couple of days later:

Juliette is back in her office playing owner. Maggie rushes into the Hawk's HQ still dressed in her

mercenary wear complete with her double shoulder holster, side arm and k-bar strapped to her leg. She

has some kind of scarf tied around her neck with a black shirt and ACU jungle camo pants. She is a little

dusty and dirty from all outward appearances. She storms into Nico's office.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong that I have 9 messages from you?" Rock is sitting in the

chair across from Nico. He takes one look at Maggie and asks. "Columbia?" Maggie looks at him.

"Damn it Rock… not now."

Maggie drops into the chair next to Rock. "Well?" Nico walks around and sits on the edge of the desk.

"Maggie, Juliette has been meeting with potential buyers. She wants to sell the team."

"You called me 9 times for that?" Maggie is actually pissed. "No, there is something else but I need to

deal with Juliette first." Maggie looks up at him with a look that he has not seen in a long time. He can't

get a read on what she is thinking. "I'm a trained professional… I'll deal with Juliette."

Maggie gets up from the chair and is on a mission. She passes Dani in the hall. She gives Dani a quick

hello and heads straight for Juliette's office. Juliette has Hank and Coach in the hot seats already. Matt

is leaning against the wall. Nico and Dani are in tow has Maggie enters the office. Juliette is shocked by

Maggie's appearance. The others in the room also take notice of the return of commando Barbie. She

cuts quite the imposing figure. Nico notices the gold shield attached to Maggie's belt. Seems she must

be on loan at the moment. Matt finds the outfit particularly intriguing. Maggie looks like she is ready to

invade a third world country. In this case she is storming the beaches of Juliette's office which when he

considers it… might be more dangerous. "Maggie? When did you get back?" Juliette stumbles on her

words. "Recently, now mind telling me what the hell you are up too?" Juliette looks around the room.

Maggie follows her eyes. "We are having this conversation either way so decide if you want an

audience." Juliette is unsure if wants the others to stay. She knows this is not going to be pretty. "They

can stay." Juliette is up and pacing. She and Maggie look like they are squaring off for a duel. Nico

goes to make a move but Dani grabs his arm and makes eye contact which tells him to stay out of this.

"I want to sell the team." Juliette fires first. "Why." Maggie is standing still just behind the chairs.

"God, all every one cares about is this damn team… Its mine… I can sell it if I want to. All you care about

is protecting this team." Nico eyes Maggie who remains silent for a moment before speaking. He

cannot get a read on what Maggie is going to do. She prolongs the silence never taking her eyes off of

Juliette. Everyone is growing increasingly uncomfortable. Finally after several minutes, Maggie

unleashes the shock and awe.

"My job is not to protect this team Juliette. That, my dear, is Nico's job. This was never about the team.

It was always about you, I promised that I would protect you… even if I had to

protect you from yourself. So listen up Princess. I don't give a rat's ass if you want to sell this team… If

that is your wish then fine… I will sign but you will do this first. Never once in your spoiled little life have

you had to deal with the consequences of your actions. This team is not a thing, it is not a car or a house

or even like a piece of jewelry that you dispose of because you don't like it, it's out of style or your

bored with it… This is a living organization made of a lot of people, who, unlike you, have to work for a

living. Their livelihood depends on it… their families depend on it…. I'm not talking about people like

TK… there are hundreds of people who depend on this organization. So step outside the bars of your

gilded cage think about someone else for a single minute of your damn life and the impact that this

decision has on all of these people. You want to be a grown up…. Act like one… and consider the

consequence. I'm out of here. I will be back in 48 hours. If you still wish to sell… then I will sign… but

not before. Do we understand each other?" Nico has never heard Maggie's voice quite like this.

Juliette's expression is a mix of fear and awe… but mostly fear. The room is silent as all eyes are focused

on Maggie as she turns to exit without making eye contact with anyone. Dani and Nico exchange

glances. Matt looks at both Nico and Dani and mouths a single word. "Wow."


	9. Forever Yours

Maggie pulls out the keys to the Astin Martin. As she approaches the vehicle TK comes up to her from the

side. "Girl that is one sweet ride… Astin…. You like MI-6 or something?" Maggie glances up at him

amused by the James Bond crack. "Bond, Jane Bond." TK laughs as he heads into the building. As she

turns back towards the car, she freezes at what she sees. Dangling from the rear view mirror is a

necklace… her necklace. She backs away from the car with her eyes darting in all directions. As he

approaches her, he can see Maggie's weird reaction. He can see her backing away from the Astin

Martin, Marshall's Astin Martin.

Nico comes up behind her grabbing by the shoulders. With Maggie in her current mindset, she reaches

for her weapon in an automatic reaction. "Damn it Maggie, it's me." She releases her hold on the 9mm

in her holster. He spins Maggie around. The look of her face is a mix of fascination, fear and tears.

"What in the hell is going on with you?" Nico's voice comes out with the force of a hurricane which

catches Maggie completely by surprise. All Maggie can think to do is point. She points towards the car.

Nico looks at her and then opens the car door. He sees catalyst to Maggie's reaction. He pulls the

necklace down. He too recognizes the necklace. It was a gift to Maggie. It was a very personal gift to

Maggie from Marshall. "Where was this." Nico is still as forceful. It is the only way he can get Maggie

to respond. Maggie is pacing in a circle in front of him. She is like a caged animal who wants to run. "It

was at my apartment. My apartment in Virginia." Nico looks down to see another fortune cookie on the seat. He picks it up. "This

yours?" Maggie shakes her head. Nico breaks it open.

_**I watched the world tear us apart…a stoic mind and a bleeding heart….**_

Nico shows it to Maggie. Maggie practically falls to her knees reading it. "Get in… Maggie… NOW."

Maggie is numb to the point where she is not going to argue with Nico. Nico drives to a secluded spot

where they can talk. Maggie gets out and instantly starts pacing like a cat on a hot tin roof.

Nico stands in her path. "Why did you blow your Jeep?" Maggie looks up surprised by Nico's choice for

the first question. "Damn it Maggie, the only person on God's green earth that could take that thing

away from you… is you." Nico is uncharacteristically yelling at Maggie. "I had too." Maggie's voice

roars from her lips. She drops to her knees sobbing which is not a reaction that Nico expected from

Maggie and he has seen only once before. He kneels down in front of her. "Is he alive?" Maggie looks

up at Nico. "I don't know." Nico stands back up and begins pacing himself. "Maggie don't lie to me."

Maggie stands back up but is uncharacteristically on the verge of hysterics. "I have never lied to you in

my life… and this is where you think I would start? I don't know, Nico… I don't know." She is screaming

at him. "You saw his body, Maggie, you identified the body… what the hell did you see?" Nico stops

and allows Maggie to circle him. "You know damn well what I saw. I saw a body that had been through

a plane crash and had been in the water for two days. I saw a shredded bloated bloody mess and you

know it. I was the second hardest thing I ever had to do… and you know damn well what the hardest

thing was" Nico suddenly realizes the truth in her words. "How long did it go on." Maggie is stunned by

the question. "How long, Maggie." Maggie does not immediately answer. "Damn it Maggie." She turns

to him with tears still running down her face. "A long time Nico… a very, very long time."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having an affair with Marshall?" Maggie looks up at him. "Because it

was none of your damn business." Nico looks at her unsure of what to do. "I don't know if he is alive…

all I do know is that someone is seriously screwing with me and if he is alive… I'm going to f'ing kill him

myself."


	10. In Too Deep

Nico thinks back. How could he have missed all of the clues that it was Maggie. The one he could never

find was right in front of him. Nico looks at Maggie. He opens up his arms. "Come here." Maggie just

buries her face in his chest for a minute. It has been a hell of a day but she is glad that Nico finally

knows. It takes some of the weight off her mind. Nico pulls her in tight and kisses her on the top of the

head. "So how long have you been on the road?" Nico has realized that Maggie must have landed and

drove right to New York from Virginia. "A while." He wipes the last of the tears away.

"Well, let's do this the civilized way. Come on…. Let's get dinner and talk. Really talk." Maggie smiles

and leans into him. This talk has been a long time coming. "Definitely." They head to the car.

"By the way how the hell did you get this?" Maggie smiles. "He gave it to me. A lot of fond memories

are attached to this car." She winks at Nico as she gets in the car. Nico rolls his eyes as he gets in.

Maggie and Nico are seated across from each other at a diner they eat and talk. It has been too long

since they have done this. They used to do it all of the time when they were younger. "So when did it

start with you and Marshall?" Maggie looks up at him. If Nico is anything, he is direct." A soft smile

crosses her face. "It didn't just start. It evolved. It was more Darwin than Harlequin I assure you." She

takes a bite of her Mac and Cheese. This is definitely a comfort food moment. "We were friends for a

long time, you know that. He was there for me during some pretty dark days." Nico realizes that

Maggie is talking about Ben's death. Maggie and Ben were together from the time they were 18. When

together, they were quite a pair, the handsome Annapolis midshipmen and the Harvard debutante.

They got married right after graduation. The happiness only lasted so long. Ben was killed in action.

In the aftermath of Ben's death no one could reach Maggie, not her brothers… not even him.

Somehow, some way, Marshall got through to her. "Ben?" Maggie looks up at Nico. The mention of

Ben's name still hits home. "Yes. All of you tried to fix me. I never expected the bottom to drop out of

my world. Not like that. Marshall let me go crazy and kept me company on the journey." Nico actually

smiles. He realizes what she is saying to him. They were trying to make her better when she needed to

grieve. "I have to ask. What the hell did you two do when you took off?" She smiles. "Candlepin

bowling with the Southies." Nico looks up in disbelief. "It's true. We went bowling." Nico shakes his

head. "Don't laugh… I really like bowling." Nico thinks for a moment. He knew Marshall loved her. He

just didn't know how deeply. How involved they were. Maggie is opening up. He needs to keep this

going if he is going to figure out what is going on. "So when did it change?" Maggie gives him a sly look.

"It's not all about sex, Nico, so tread lightly unless you are ready to open up about Gabrielle and Dani or

are ready for fifty shades of Marshall." Nico looks up. "Touche or too much information. I am not so

sure on that one." Maggie winks and then takes a few more bites while she thinks for a moment. "Nico,

I know Marshall was, at times, insane but that was what I loved. With Marshall, there was no veil and certainly no

filter, he never lied to me. My life is lies. With what I do, truth is fleeting. Marshall drove me insane….

Completely crazy… but God Nico… I loved it. The insanity was like CPR for my soul. It would bring me

back to life. I miss him more than you could ever imagine."

Nico looks at Maggie. "Why did he react to the divorce like he did?" Maggie thinks for a moment. "He

was losing someone he loved Nico." Nico gives Maggie a confused look. "Wouldn't it be a shame if we

were only able to love one person. The world would be such a sad, sad place." Nico surveys Maggie's

face a moment. "You weren't jealous?" Maggie meets his gaze. "Nico, it was never like that. I was

never looking to become Mrs. Pittman. I never want to get married again. I don't think I could go

through that again. The dysfunction made it work. Marshall and I were on equal terms. I never needed

anything from him but the relationship. I have my own eight figure trust fund to fall back on and I

dislike Gabrielle for what she did to you and for what she did to Marshall at the end. That is it." Nico is

kind of shocked by what he has learned about this relationship but suddenly so much makes sense.

"Nico, I love love… I'm just not good at it." Nico thinks amen to that sister of mine. Me either… "Can I

ask you something?" Maggie looks up not sure as to why Nico is suddenly asking her permission. "Ok?"

"Maggie, what is going on with Juliette?" She thinks for a few minutes. "Nico, Marshall asked me

to teach her what Gabrielle is unable to." Nico looks at her with a curious look for a few minutes. "You

cannot teach what you do not know." Maggie pauses for a moment. "Nico he asked me to teach

Juliette how to save herself." Nico gives Maggie his undivided attention. "I was to the manor born

and look how my sisters turned out. Marshall did not want Juliette to turn out like my sisters." Nico

looks up at her with comprehension. He understands what Marshall wanted. "Are you really going to

let her sell the team?" Maggie looks up at Nico with a smile. "Honey, I will water board that child

before I will allow her to sell this team. I told you that I was a trained professional… I never mentioned

the profession." Maggie is glad to see a genuine smile on Nico's face. "And the

Russians? How did you know?" Maggie stops abruptly. "Nico, I didn't know about the Russians. I just

remembered something Marshall had mentioned and I guessed." Maggie thinks for a moment to figure

out how to explain it to Nico. "Nico, I have been in this game for a long time. I made an educated

guess that's all." Nico is ready to get to the nitty gritty. "Maggie, do you think Marshall is alive?"

Maggie stops dead. "I don't know Nico but only about three people in my life know certain details; you,

Marshall, and Teddy." Nico looks up. "Did Marshall have keys to your apartments?"

Maggie looks up. "Yes, same as you, Dear." Nico sits back and sips some coffee. "Who knew about you

and Marshall?" "Teddy and now you." Nico is surprised. "Really?"

"Nico, at one point I was an officer in the Marines having an affair with a married man… aka conduct

unbecoming an officer… the only Marshall I would have ended up with was one with the first name of

Court and at what point do you think I could get that passed my Irish Catholic mother? You have

experienced a beating with the rosary beads… My gay twin brother… it was a mutual exchange of

information… a sib protection policy. This whole situation freaks me out, Nico."

"Mags, it freaks me out too. I was just getting used to the idea of Marshall being gone myself. We have

to figure out the Russians." Maggie looks up at him. "I know."

Later that evening:

Nico arrives at Dani's door. Dani opens the door with a smile. "So where did you disappear to?" Nico

kisses her on the cheek. "Needed to talk with Maggie about some things."

"She seems to have a way with Juliette too." Nico laughs. "Yes she does… like the Pittman whisperer or

something." Dani opens a bottle of wine and pours a couple of glasses. They walk into the living room.

"So what's on your mind, handsome?" Nico settles into the couch next to Dani. He leans his head

against Dani's shoulder. It has been quite a day. So much is rattling around in his head. He thinks back

to the last few hours. He realizes that Gabrielle was what Marshall wanted but he knows

Maggie was what he needed. In a lot of ways, Marshall was what Maggie needed too. Like Marshall,

Gabrielle was what he himself wanted… but not what he needed.

"Do you think love is ruled by what you want or what you need?" Nico takes a sip of wine. Dani is

wondering what in the hell Maggie and Nico were talking about this evening. "If you are lucky, they are

the same thing I guess." Nico places his glass on the table and takes Dani's from her hand and puts it

next to his. "Well at the moment, I know what I want and what I need." He leans in

and kisses Dani with a renewed passion. "and both are you." Dani thinks to herself with an inner glow. I

don't care what in the hell you were talking about this evening… but you are doing it more often.


	11. Lost in You

_**A constant reminder of where I can find her**_

_**Light that might give up the way**_

_**It's all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost**_

_**Oh my love don't' fade away**_

_**Reminder – Mumford & Sons**_

Dani loses herself in Nico's kisses. There is a change. The tenderness coupled with a fiery heat is

intoxicating. The passion unleashes the battle between her mind and her heart. The Doctor wants to

analyze the change… the woman wants… wants more. She reaches to wrap herself around Nico's body.

Nico suddenly jerks his body. The wound… How could she forget… the panic… the worry and the pain.

Nico has the unspoken ability to wipe them away in an instant. No one has ever been able to tame her

mind… he brings back her passion… and peace. Nico realizes that Dani's eyes are open. He stops for a

moment surveying her expression. It is what he loves. The way she looks at him. The soft glow in her

eyes, he can lose himself in them. How they ignite spark within him to know the thoughts behind the

look. He has never met anyone quite like her. Dani gently strokes his face. She runs her hands through

his hair. "Let's go upstairs." She smiles at him as she takes his hand. She leads him up to her room.

She slips away from him into her dressing room. If this is going to happen, it is going to match her

fantasies of this moment. She slips into a silk gown. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and spritzes

some perfume on her wrists and neck. She returns to Nico laying on her bed still in his trousers and

shirt. He watches her enter.

All that runs through is head is "Wow." He rises to meet her. He touches her neck. He gently holds her

face with his hand for a moment. Dani gives him that little side look which is always a question. "You

look breathtaking." She smiles. The smile that lights up her whole face… God, that never gets old.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the remote to her stereo. He clicks on the music and tosses the

remote to the chair. Dani smiles. "Audio surveillance?" He laughs as he pulls her closer. "Not tonight."

He gentle sways with her to the music. Dani's only thoughts… oh my god… dancing… kissing… oh sweet

romance my old friend… why have you eluded me for so long… but your return has so been worth the wait.

Nico reaches down and kisses her as the dance. His hands slowly rise to her neck. His kisses grow

deeper and more passionate. She reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt taking care to find where

he was shot. She actually has no idea where the wound is on his side. Nico realizes her hesitation and

assists her with the shirt. Dani is lost in how ruggedly handsome Nico is… He is muscular but his skin is

soft… and the scent… the fall air… cologne… She runs her hands over his skin taking care to avoid the

bandages. Nico loves the feel of her breath on his skin. He touches her chin for a moment. "You won't

hurt me. I promise." Her eyes acknowledge his words. He runs his hands over the silk. The feel of the

curves of her body beneath the material is driving him crazy. He is trying to control his lust at this

moment. He has wanted this for so long. Just at the point where he can take no more, Dani gently

takes his hand leads him to the bed. He undresses and slides beneath the covers next to her. He pauses

for a moment. He wants to remember all of this… every second. He touches her face… her body

through the silk. He whispers. "Shut your eyes." He surrounds her kissing her lips, her neck… moving

the silk of her gown as he goes…. Her breasts, her stomach… it is slow and agonizingly sensuous. He

gently pulls the gown from her body. She is completely enveloped by the warmth of his skin on hers.

His kisses… his touch are awakening each and every nerve-ending in her body. He slides into her. She

automatically meets every rise and fall of his body against hers. Nico is lost in this moment with her.

Desire… passion… how he wanted them with her… and now… oh sweet Jesus. Nico gently moves Dani

so that she is on top of him. He wants to look at her… to watch her. She is losing herself in this

moment. Nico gently holds her hips as she moves with him. She is so beautiful… so passionate… so full

of life… I am a lucky… lucky man.


	12. Russian Redeux Part 1

**_Do not ask the price I pay, I must live with my quiet rage_**

_**Tame the ghosts in my head that run wild and wish me dead**_

_**Should you shake my ash to the wind**_

_**Lord forget all of my sins and let me die where I lie beneath the curse of my lover's eyes**_

_**Lover's Eyes – Mumford & Suns**_

Like Nico, a thousand thoughts are rattling around in Maggie's head. She feels a bit better now that Nico

finally knows her secret. It was so hard to keep from him. She never overtly lied to him but the

omission of detail isn't the truth either.

The easiest place to hide was in plain sight. She knew Nico tried to find her so

many times. Marshall had plenty of affairs. Nico found out about every one of them except her. She

was always where she was supposed to be… in plain sight. Her mild freak out in front of Nico acted as

a much needed pressure release. She actually feels a bit better. Too much was building up in her. The loss she feels is

profound. The clues are confusing the hell out of her. She is lost whether or not to even hope. She is

also painfully aware of the f'ed up world she lives in. The hardest part of this job is the distorted reality

that you are immersed in. Too much time in… and the distortions become your reality… the curse of the

CIA.

She is at her family's brown stone on the Upper Westside. She sits in the study mindlessly swaying in

her grandfather's rocking chair. She is facing the bookcase in the room staring at the framed photos

that line the shelves. She is trying to figure out what she is missing about this situation.

She found yet another "gift" on her doorstep. With her tired mind… the only clarity the fortune

cookies provide at the moment is that she is suddenly and clearly craving Chinese food… She holds

the necklace in her hand. She rubs her finger across the inscription. It is bringing back memories. The

spur of the moment trip to Paris for dinner for her birthday which led to a first kiss… well, the first

romantic kiss, during a walk along the Seine. The cold winter Paris air… the magic of those couple of

days… the surprise that it happened at all. The chemistry, the attraction and the flirtation that went on for years...

that moment it went from theory to reality. It was so wrong but it felt so, so right. She laughs for a

moment as she thinks to herself. "Dear Lord, what have I become… my life is a freaking ABBA song."

She looks up at a photo. "I miss you M… so... so much." The tiredness from the mission and the non-stop

activity since take their toll and Maggie falls asleep in the rocking chair. She has no idea that she is

being watched.

After several hours of sleep, Maggie wakes with a start. Her eyes open and focus on a picture. She

stands up and takes the picture into her hands. It is a picture of her, Marshall and Nico outside of her

Heilo. It was taken in the desert. The wheels of her mind start to whirl. She goes to her dresser and

fumbles for the letter from Marshall. She rereads it. She sits back down in the chair. She shuts her eyes

and tries to sort her thoughts. The Russians… she takes another look at the picture. It clicks…. Iraq….

It's not Marshall… it's Nico. His prison term would be up… How the hell would they know where to find

Nico… Maggie grabs her phone and calls Rock. She greets him and then begins to speak to him in

Russian. She hangs up her phone and heads to the shower.

Rock is sitting on the stoop of Maggie's brown stone sipping coffee. Maggie walks out to join him. He

hands her a coffee as she sits down. "So you are thinking this goes back to when we did the retrieval?

Maggie pauses for a moment. "It is the only thing that makes sense." Rock takes a few sips. Something

is bothering him and Maggie cannot get a read which is odd since they have worked together for a long

time. "By the way… where were you… Columbia?" Rock looks forward for a moment after presenting

the question to Maggie. "BINGO mission… yes… Boga." He looks at her again. Maggie is not sure why

Rock is asking her these particular questions.

"Who's team were you on?" Maggie looks at him for a moment. "DEA needed some subs." Rock

accepts the answer. "We managed to seriously put a damper on their plans and got them into a hell

storm of trouble. So you think that Marshall wasn't the target... you think Nico is. You think Marshall is

alive?" Maggie looks forward as she speaks. "Rock, I don't know but there is some weird ass shit going

on." He sips more coffee. "You talk to Nico yet?"

"Not yet… wanted your take… I'm too close to everything. I need perspective." Rock leans back on the

steps as they people watch. "Well baby girl… I would agree. I can't figure the deal with Pitt. You think

Gabrielle is the source of our current woes?"

"I hope not but… not many people knew about that… it was completely off the grid. It would have been

the end of our careers. She was one of the few who knew everyone involved."

"But why would she say something now… to them?" Maggie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a

print out. "Guess who is finally sprung." She hands the paper to Rock. "Ain't that some shit. You think

she would put them after Nico for some type of revenge?"

"I have no idea… I would never figure her for that level of vindictiveness but who the hell knows these

days."

"So how do you figure the funeral?" Maggie looks at Rock. "Plan B or forcing a hand."

Nico watches as Dani sleeps. He finishes dressing and leans down to Dani's sleeping form. He nuzzles

her neck and gently kisses her cheek. He waits for her to wake. "Hi." Nico smiles as he kisses her again.

"I have to go into the office. But I will see you later." He touches her nose. Dani smiles as she snuggles

into the covers. "Sleep well." He waves with a wink from the door.

Nico finds an envelope on his car. Written across the front is… Marin Mairead O'Brien which is

Maggie's actual name. Nico has almost never seen it written down. Mary Margaret is a translation.

Maggie is what she has always been called. He slips it into his pocket and gets into the car. He calls

Maggie.


	13. Ghosts We Have Been

Maggie doesn't answer Nico's call. He heads to his apartment to change his clothes. As he is heading into the office, he tries

Maggie again. She still does not answer her cell. Growing slightly concerned he calls Rock. "Hey, have you seen Maggie?...

yeah… ok… good." He heads into his office for a moment. He pulls out the envelope that was on his car and opens it. He is

curious since so few people know Maggie's actual name let alone how to spell it. The card on the inside has instructions:

_**New York Public Library room 328, 1:30pm.**_

Nico checks the time and decides that it is time head out. Unbeknownst to Nico, Maggie is tailing him into the city.

She follows him undetected to his meeting. She conceals herself within the stacks waiting for the reveal. She has a hunch but

isn't ready to bet the bank on anything that has happened lately. Nico paces a bit while he is waiting. Nico surveys the room

but still does not realize that Maggie has him under surveillance. Nico sits down in a chair and continues to wait. A gentleman

comes in and sits next to him. Maggie knows the walk in an instant.

Marshall joins Nico. "The nine lives of Marshall Pittman?" Marshall gets his sly grin. "Something like that." Nico looks at him

and shakes his head. "Well I think you are under six now. So you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Marshall surveys

the room for a moment. "How are my girls?" Nico looks at him. "Juliette is day by day… She is doing okay… the good days are

out numbering the bad.. Dani has been talking to her." Marshall runs his hands over his head. "Good… good and…" He

doesn't even get the words out before Nico answers.

"How the hell do you think she is doing? Did you leave her a list or something?" There is an edge to Nico's voice. "What are

you talking about?" Marshall looks at him confused. "The casket… the cremation to spare Juliette…Arlington? Taking Juliette

to Arlington for a full military funeral… your Silver Star...staring down Gabrielle….do you seriously need me to go on?"

"The only thing I asked her to do was to keep Juliette in check and be the executor of the estate. What are you talking about."

Marshall is confused and concerned. "You have no idea?" Marshall shifts in his seat. "You have no idea of things she has

done." Maggie is watching the conversation unfold. To remain undetected she has to remain out of earshot but her question

has been answered. She has no idea how to react. Her emotions have been put through the shredder. She slides down the

wall and sits on the floor for a moment to compose herself.

"Nico … tell me." Nico realizes that Marshall really has no idea what he is talking about but this is not the moment for that

discussion. "She has been very good to you…more than you could imagine." Marshall gets quiet for a moment. "She has

always been good to me." He is wondering what she has done.

"Now you mind telling why the hell I'm talking to a ghost?" Marshall looks down. "Nico, Petrotrovich is out… and he is coming

for all of us." Nico looks at him. The shock is obvious. "How the hell would he know how to get to us?"

"The same way you were compromised." Nico understands what Marshall was saying to him. "So why have you pulled Maggie

in so deep?" Marshall has the feeling they are being watched but continues. "Nico, she is the only one still in the game. She is

the only one with the power to end this… for good… Plus he doesn't know who Maggie is." Nico suddenly remembers that

Maggie used her birth name on her Irish passport. She was on leave from the Marines when they came for him. She couldn't

use her US Passport or her military id without being monitored. He had forgotten about that. She was a ghost on that mission.

Maggie watches as they wrap their conversation. She beats them out of the building but remains close enough to monitor

them as they separate. Instead of following Nico, she follows Marshall. At this point, Nico has left her a dozen messages on

her phone… Rock… has left messages… Juliette… hell even Dani has left her messages. Time to turn the damn thing off… it's

like having a freaking sex toy in her pocket. Maggie follows him for a while then decides that two can "play the game." She

leaves him a note in his car.

_**If heaven and hell decide that they are both satisfied**_

_**illuminate the Nos on their vacancy signs **_

_**If there is no one beside you when your soul embarks**_

_**I will follow you into the dark.**_

Marshall sees the piece of paper. He had a feeling and was hoping that Maggie's eyes were the ones upon him and Nico.

He reads her words as a soft smile crosses his face. He knows she is in and he knows where to find her.

Marshall walks into the "Whale Room" at the American Museum of Natural History. He finds Maggie where he expects her.

She is laying on one of the benches staring at the whale with her headphones on. Stops short for a moment to watch her. She

loves this place. He laughs to himself thinking that she has managed to drag him through every museum on 4 continents. But

this place, this one is special. Seeing her, he realizes just how much he has missed her. He lies down on the other half of the

bench placing his head next to hers. He knows this is a moment in his life where he needs to tread lightly which is definitely not

his style. He notices that Maggie has pulled the headphones off of her ears. She does not move or say a word. He soon

realizes why. He rolls over and sees that there are tears running down the sides of Maggie's face from her closed eyes. He puts

his forehead on hers. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He kisses her forehead as he sits up. Maggie wipes her eyes and sits

next to him. Marshall tips her face towards him. "Are we going to be okay?" Maggie breaks his gaze for a moment. "Yes… but

it won't be today." For everything that he has put her through, that is good enough. Maggie leans against him as she remains

quiet. Marshall stares forward for a moment. Whatever it takes my Maggie May… whatever it takes.


	14. Welcome to the Party

After a long silence, Maggie stands up and faces Marshall. "There is something that I have to do. Come

to my place tomorrow… and we will talk. I have to let the shock wear off a bit." She leans down and

kisses him on the cheek. Marshall takes her hand in his for a moment, releasing it as she walks away.

He watches her meander through the crowds of school children enjoying an afternoon at the museum.

Maggie listens to the ridiculous amount of messages on her phone before returning just a single call… to

Rock. They speak briefly. Rock takes the call while standing in Nico's office. From his voice, Nico knows

that Rock is speaking with Maggie. He is trying to figure out why Maggie hasn't returned any of his calls

today and is a little concerned. He doesn't know if she has heard about Marshall.

"Maggie?" Nico asks the question that Rock is already expecting. "She's fine. Just at "work."" He air

quotes it for Nico as he answers. Nico looks at him only half believing what he is being told.

Maggie heads to her brown stone and changes her clothes. She is now dressed up in full on "debwear"

as she terms it. She is dressed in an elegant red cocktail dress and heels. She calls a car and heads out

to a charity event.

At the event, Maggie mixes and mingles with some friends and associates. Within a half an hour she sees

Gabrielle. She makes her way towards her playing her society role as expected.

"Why Maggie, I didn't expect to see you here." Gabrielle kisses her on the cheek putting on a show.

"Hello Gabby, don't you look lovely." Maggie gives her the look of death. Gabrielle knows Maggie is

there on business. They each take a glass of champagne and walk towards the balcony. Once they are

out of earshot of the crowd, Maggie speaks. "So can we drop the "Burns and Allen" routine for a

moment?" Gabrielle relents and gives Maggie her full attention. "Do you have any idea what you have

done?" Gabrielle gives her an odd look. "Don't give me that look, with all of the time I have in at the

Agency, I have a friend or two at Interpol myself, Deary." Gabrielle gives her a look of shock and

surprise. "Cut the drama, I have known for years. I know that it is the reason you married Marshall over

Nico…it is the reason for most of the things in your life including the divorce. I think the only part I don't

understand is Juliette." Gabrielle remains silent and appears to be trying to figure out who Maggie

would know at her Agency. "You know the Russians are going to double cross you. They know with

Marshall gone, Juliette inherits the lion's share of Marshall's estate. The funeral was actually a hit was

on Nico but they brought in the minor leagues. They won't make that mistake twice especially since

they now know who Juliette is. They are also likely to take another swipe at Nico."

"Maggie" Gabrielle tries to speak but Maggie cuts her off. "Gabby, I know you made the deal with the

Russians that compromised Nico in Iraq. The arms dealer that sold him out to the tribal leaders…"

Gabrielle's jaw has dropped at that accusation… "Don't give me that look, Gabby, he was your patsy and

I was doing my job. I just remembered him. Both Nico and Marshall almost died on that retrieval and

you just sat back and played the dutiful... what shall we call it girlfriend and girlfriend... girlfriend squared... Hell

you were practically a set of twins." Gabrielle shoots her a look. "You made your point, Maggie."

Gabrielle is at a loss for words with how much Maggie knows. Her tone changes and becomes very

business-like. They are now talking Agent to Agent. "Do they know?"

Maggie pauses for a moment. "No they do not know and I do not want them to know. They both loved

you. They both sacrificed for you. I will not allow you to hurt them with the truth and I care for them too

much to sell you out so I think we can reach an accord."

"An accord?" Maggie and Gabrielle eye each other closely. Maggie turns her attention

towards the room as she speaks. "You are going to help me bring down them for good."

Gabrielle gives her a look of distain. "Dust off your Glock baby girl 'cause Interpol is coming to the alphabet

party." Maggie pauses for a moment as she finishes her champagne. "You do remember how to shoot

it." Maggie hands Gabrielle a card. She places her glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "See you then."

Maggie winks at Gabrielle as she walks back into the crowd. Gabrielle looks at the card and sighs as she

places it in her bag. "Damn freaking CIA."


	15. Fool Me Once

As Maggie exits the hotel, a bolt of lightning strikes in her head… "Do they know… Do… not did… Do"

That single world is echoing in her head. Bouncing around her thoughts like a super ball. "Son of a

bitch… Gabrielle knows Marshall is alive. A tell… there is always a tell." Maggie gets into the Town Car

and heads back to her place. As they drive through the city Maggie makes a call. She leaves the message

speaking in her native tongue. "Bro… Need my Hacker… and my other half…. Meet me in Manhattan."

She instructs the driver to stop and let her out.

She tips him and gets out into the night air. The crispness of the fall air feels good on her face. She

needs nature. It calms her. It clears her head. As she hits the side walk, she pulls the card and the

battery from her phone. She heads to the only nature the city has to offer. As she walks along the

edge of Central Park, she tosses the battery into the garbage and the phone into the swan pond. As her

thoughts swirl in her head, her own voice comes through loud and clear. "Cut the strings, they are not

the only ones who can play puppeteer. Jim Hensen, they are not… hell… lucky if they are Jeff Dunham….

And it does piss me off-fa-fa." She walks off into the darkness.

Nico arrives at Dani's house. It has been a long, long day. Marshall's reappearance… Maggie's

disappearance… all he wants in this world is a quiet night in Dani's arms… to spend some time on parole

from the prison of his thoughts.

Dani has planned a romantic dinner for two. Lindsey is at a friend's house and Ray J… well he is off …

God knows where. Nico smiles as he walks into the kitchen. He pulls Dani into an embrace from behind

while she is at the stove. "Do I need to put a bell on you." She turns into his arms and kisses him. "Bell,

handcuffs… whatever you wish." Dani laughs. "Don't tempt me… I do have a straight-jacket in my

office." She winks at him. "Promises…promises…" Dani knocks him to the other side of the island with

her hip as she takes a pot from the stove. "Pour the wine. Dinner will be ready in a sec." Nico obliges

the request and opens the wine, pausing a few moments to let it breathe. He thinks to himself, home

cooked dinners are something he could definitely get used to. It has been a long time since he has been

immersed in a normal relationship. There is something to be said for normalcy. Dani notices the far

away look in Nico's eyes. She catches his gaze and he realizes that he has been snagged. He smiles back

and pours the wine. He hands her a glass and toasts her with his own.

A man waits for Maggie on the steps of the brown stone. Maggie sees him on her approach. A warm

smile crosses her face. She greets her twin with a warm hug and kiss. The pair are twins but the

resemblance ends at the date on their birth certificates. Maggie is petite with fiery red hair and green

eyes. Teddy has the classic "black and blue" features; jet black hair and bright blue eyes along with a

lanky frame. Teddy actually resembles the rest of their brothers. Their sisters are both "blondes."

Maggie begins to fill Teddy in on her thoughts as they walk into the house. They walk into the study

together. Teddy begins to unpack his gear. He hands Maggie an AM radio. She swipes the room to

make sure they are not yet being monitored. "So how long do you we think we have?" Maggie ponders

it for a few minutes. "Maybe eight hours at best… If they are going to screw with me… welcome to my

arena… fifty shades of Dorian Gray." She answers him in their native tongue. They

continue the conversation that way in case they are being monitored. Maggie looks at her brother as

they get ready to dive in… "I need my Cs." Teddy laughs at her as she heads out the door and upstairs…

"Caffeine, Chocolate and Camo… still don't know how that makes you think better."

Nico and Dani are relaxing on the couch watching a movie. Dani does not realize how blissfully happy

these simple things make Nico. The life he lives with the job he has… when he doesn't have to be on…. On

his game… hyper aware… he just wants to be… and quite enjoys "just being" with this little lady here at

his side. She lies with her head across his lap as he plays with her hair. She is growing to love this side

of Nico… a side she didn't think existed when they first met. She thinks back to the irony of their

relationship. It started because of Marshall. He was her twisted little cupid. She smiles to herself.

"What's funny?" She looks up at Nico. "Just happy." She lays her head back down intertwining her

arms in his legs. Between the wine and the company, they drift off to sleep on the couch in each

other's arms. Nico wakes in the morning with Dani lying on top of him. He wraps his arms around her in

a bear hug. Dani wakes at the pressure of Nico's arms. "Wow…" She slides off of Nico and stands up. "I

must be a sight." In the morning light, the messy hair and sleepy eyes look just beautiful. "You look

beautiful." He kisses her on the cheek. Dani thinks to herself… truth or lie… it never gets old. Chivalry is

always in style. They linger over morning coffee as long as time will allow before Nico has to head into

his day… Which today feels like he is heading into the abyss.

Nico gets ready for his day. He calls Maggie's cell phone again. It goes straight to voicemail. "Where

the hell are you Maggie." He is trying to figure out if Maggie is just at work or is something up. The

trouble with black ops… is the black hole they seem to fall in… He decides his first stop is at Maggie's

house this morning. It is a little too coincidental that one appear s and the other disappears within

hours of each other. So she is not with Marshall…

Nico enters Maggie's brown stone. He looks around. Everything appears to be in order until he enters

the study. Nico stands in the doorway disturbed by the scene before him. He slowly walks into the

room surveying side to side as he enters. It looks like a tornado hit the room. He walks around the

room carefully taking in the details. He picks up his phone. "Hey, I need a favor… can you meet me at

1288 W 77th and Amsterdam. Thank you."

Nico meets Dani when she arrives. "Where are we?" Nico opens the door for her. "Maggie's" Dani

looks around at the elegant furnishings that fill the rooms. There is a warmth and coziness to the rooms.

"You weren't kidding about that whole manor born thing were you." Nico looks back at her. "No." He

pauses for a moment before opening the door to the study. He lets Dani into the room. He does not say

a word. He wants her assessment without his influence. In contrast to the rest of the house, the study

is chaos. Dani walks slowly around the room analyzing what she sees presented to her. The room looks

like a tornado of paper hit it… followed by a case of Red Bull… and well… Belgium. Large sheets are

taped to the bookcases with writing all over them. The floor is littered with dead cans and wrappers.

She looks back at Nico for a moment. "Please tell me that she hasn't lost her mind… she wasn't driven

over the edge." Dani smiles as the words leave Nico's lips. Dani walks closer to the walls examining the

papers. "What did Maggie study at Harvard?" Nico is a bit confused but actually doesn't know the

answer to that question. "Actually, I have no idea."

"Well she is a pilot, so she is technical, right…scientific and apparently highly caffeinated." Nico looks at

her with total confusion. "Nico… she didn't go crazy… quite the opposite." She motions for Nico to

come closer to her. "See…" She motions towards the papers. "She is focused… emotional but focused.

She is figuring out a problem. It's like a word problem. She is tearing a problem apart piece by piece…"

Nico takes a closer look. He begins to read them with a different focus. He begins to recognize exactly

what Maggie was tearing apart. He actually felt better when he thought she went crazy.

Nico looks at Dani. "So is there something that you need to tell?" There is an intensity in Dani's voice

that catches Nico off guard. "Yes… yes there is."


	16. Whisper to a Scream

Dani hears a knock at her door. She has no idea who it could be. She quickly runs through her mental

list. She just talked to TK… Nico…. Kids are fine… No lights so it is not the police. She opens the door to

reveal Maggie. Maggie looks tired and a little disheveled. "Hi?" Maggie smiles. "Hi Dani, do you

have some time to talk?" With what she saw at Maggie's house, Dani's first assumption is that Maggie

wants to talk about the events of the night before. "Sure thing, please… come in." Maggie hesitates.

"Do you mind a little road trip." Dani gives her an odd look but is willing to accommodate because she

knows Nico is concerned about Maggie. Especially after this morning. Dani is too. Her voice sounds

odd… different. She thinks to herself that she may have just heard her wrong.

Dani follows Maggie to her car. Today, she has another Jeep. It is different than the one she had seen

her drive so many times before. It was similar but not the same. Dani writes it off to Maggie's wealth.

"Your voice sounds weird. Are you ok or Do you suddenly have an accent? " "Yeah Dani… I do. It's a

long story." Dani thinks to herself… does she know any of these people. She is getting ticked off by all

of the deception… All of the time.

"Damn it, Maggie between you and Nico and Marshall… I feel like I'm the one who is going insane. The

truth… all I want is the truth. Are all of you simply incapable of the truth?" Maggie attempts to speak

and is instantly cut off. "Can you please for the sake of all that is holy…. tell me what is going on

and my dear… you are here. You are the one who is going to tell me… Now start with why the hell you

suddenly sound like a freaking leprechaun." Maggie is certain that she is being ambushed.

"Ok then, Dani , the truth is a dangerous thing , but as you wish." Maggie keeps her attention on the

road and gathers her thoughts. She tries to focus. But she realizes… She is tried… dead tired.

"Start with the damn accent, who the hell are you?" Dani's eyes are boring a hole through Maggie's

head. "Dani, I have an accent because I'm tired. I can't control it when I'm tired." She looks at Dani and

gets the look… ok damn it keep it going. "Dani, I was not born in the US. I was born in Ireland. So you

will have to put up with the brogue… I have been up… well longer than I should be. I was adopted.

Actually all 7 of us were adopted. It just never felt that way. I was brought to the US when I was very

young but I spent a lot of time in Ireland." She pauses to refocus. She stares ahead as the words flow.

"Dani, Nico's past is for Nico to reveal to you but there are things that you need know and need to know

now. Nico loves you. He needs you… you make him happy… Happier than I have seen him in a long,

long time and I would like to keep that smile on his handsome face …so I need to make sure you are

safe. I need to make sure that you know… that you know how this world works…" Dani loves the words

flowing from Maggie's lips. It makes her all warm inside to have some close to Nico actually use the "L"

word about Nico's feelings. It is not a word that Nico has yet used. She can feel it but she has not heard

it. Maggie is so close to him. Hearing it from her… well that is good enough… for now.

A million thoughts are trying to spill from Maggie's lips at once. Dani can see the wheels turning. She

can see Maggie fighting the connection between her mouth and her mind. She is fighting the tiredness

and fatigue. Maggie knows she is being profiled. She knows she is being analyzed. She knows Dani

already thinks she is insane. God, how do I make you understand controlled chaos… How do I make you

understand he is worth fighting for. How can I make you understand what you mean to him.

"After the SEALS, Nico took a position with the company, the agency. He was in covert ops. Parts of this

world are dark… very dark… Dani there are people from Nico's past, from all

of our pasts, who would do harm. Harm to people we love… Please don't give me that look Dani… Nico

would die to protect you and you know that. I am not trying to scare you but a little fear is healthy.

There are people who are after Nico." She pauses for a moment choosing her words carefully.

"I need you to pull your hair back into the tower and not wait for a savior." Dani looks confused.

"You have the power to save yourself and I need you to know that… to realize it and to act

on it… to fight your own battle if it becomes necessary. Dani no one is going to take him from us… but I

need Nico able to focus. Nico is family … no one fucks with my family." Dani is shocked at the words

that Maggie chose but she knows there is love behind them.

Maggie pulls into the lot of a gun range. "Why are we here? Maggie does not speak. She reaches

behind her. She pulls a black case that was sitting on the back seat into her lap and hands it to Dani.

"What is this?" From her reaction, you would swear that Maggie just through a live grenade into her

lap. "Open it." There is a SIG Sauer in the case along with a concealment holster, bullets and… a permit.

Dani is shocked to see that it has her name on it. "What the hell is this Maggie… you had no right." She

looks down. "Damn it, Dani, I have an obligation. I have to make sure you are safe and this

unfortunately is the most effective way. I'll make a deal with you. Give me an hour… if you feel the

same… I will not force you but all I ask is for an hour. If not for me… for Nico. Everything is legal and

legitimate." Maggie's voice is forceful. It is clear this is not a request.

"How the hell did you get my name on it?" Dani takes a fighting stance at least in attitude.

"Dani, I am a Marine who works for the CIA and I have money. I have friends in high and low

places." They stare each other down for a moment. "Fine one hour… and only one hour."

They go inside and head into the range. Maggie takes out the gun and shows it to her. Dani finds

it creepy how comfortable Maggie is handling a weapon. It's creepy and a little scary.

"Dani, a gun can be empowering but it is not a shield. It will not make you brave. It is a defensive

weapon. The best offense is to never need a defense. It is a choice of last resort. Its consequences are

final." Maggie shows her how to load and unload the weapon. She shows her how to hold it and how

to shoot it. She hangs a pair of earplugs around Dani's neck and hands her a pair of shooting glasses.

Finally she hands the gun to her. In her hands, Dani feels unsure of herself. Maggie stands behind her.

She pops the "earmuffs" on her ears, places her hands in position and nods for her to fire.

Dani is astounded by how it felt. Maggie tells her to fire again and again. She wasn't kidding. For as

much as Dani's hates violence. How much she hates guns. This was a feeling of empowerment.

"Dani, aim low. If you are nervous,you will pull up, aim low." Maggie shows her how to load the

next magazine. Dani fires the weapon again. She understands what Maggie had said to her. She

understands the necessity and Maggie's respect for them.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie eyes Dani unsure of where the question is coming from. "Sure."

"Why do you do what you do?" Maggie gives a quizzical look. "How do you live with the violence that I

know you see… the deception. All of that?" Maggie ponders the question for a moment. She leans

back against the shelf. Maggie realizes that Dani is not necessarily about her. Dani is asking to

understand Nico too. "Dani, don't confuse what I do with who I am." Maggie pauses to find the right

words. She knows that these words matter. "When I am at work, I have to be a certain person. I have

to display certain attributes. I have to play a role but they are not necessarily who I am. Dani, I respect

life. I know how precious it is. I respect the truth because I know what is like to live in a world where deception is

required for survival. I treasure those who I love because I know what is it is like to have them taken away."

Maggie stops for a moment as she gazes down at her feet. "I obviously don't do this for the

money… That is something that I have plenty of… I am very blessed and there is no glory in this job… All I

know how to do is protect. I took an oath… I accepted a duty… I'm trained to protect… I understand the sacrifice…

I understand the risk. I understand the potential for loss. I don't want to die for you or for anyone but I volunteered

to lay my life down when joined the service... This was a decision made of my own free will and if it asked of me... I will lay down my life with honor."

Maggie pauses again to focus her thoughts.

"Dani , I'm still a Marine. I never chose to work for the CIA. I was chosen because of the skills that I have,

the things I know how to do... good, bad, or indifferent... I do them very, very well.

I am a soldier. I will never stop being a soldier whether I work for the CIA or the Corp… but who I am is so much more…

It is only a part of me… a brush stroke on the canvas." Maggie continues to look down at the ground as she speaks.

Dani suddenly realizes how much Maggie is revealing at this moment. She is aware that Maggie is not

only talking about herself. She is telling her about herself, about Nico, even Marshall. They all made this

choice at one point in their lives. It is not a decision you walk away from. It is a duty… a faith.

It is part of you, forever. She understands. She understands why Nico acts the way he does. The two

of them are so much alike. She understands why they mean so much to each other. They are cut from

the same cloth. She wants to ask Maggie about the writing on the walls. She wants to ask her so many

questions but this is not the moment. Maggie opened her eyes and a line of communication. She does

not want her to close it. Dani knows she needs to wait. Maggie is now very, very quiet. They finish at

the range and head to the car.

Once they are inside. Maggie hands her the case. "Maggie, thank you." Dani reaches out and touches

her arm to focus her attention. "For everything." Maggie gives her a soft smile. "Now careful with

that… I can't have you go all Die Hard… Yippie Ki Aye… Nico would tan my hide." Maggie remains quiet

on the ride back to Dani's house. The radio is on and she is tapping along to the music but Dani is very

aware of that she is quite ready to crash… and crash hard. They arrive back at Dani's house. Nico's car

is in the driveway. Dani realizes that Maggie really didn't want to run into Nico but it is what it is.

Nico comes up to Maggie's window. He knows something is wrong. He knows that Maggie is preparing

for a reckoning. He knows she is doing it for him. He just doesn't know what she is doing about it. She

is not letting him in and he doesn't know why. He reaches in and tips Maggie's face towards him.

"You okay?" Maggie doesn't speak. She nods. "Maggie… you know about Marshall?" Again she does

not speak. She nods. "Speak damn it." She looks down. "Damn you Nico." Her tell is exposed. Her

accent is full on. "Magically delicious?' She gives him a look. "How long have you been up."

"Too long… but I need to go to work…. Here." Maggie reaches behind her seat and pulls a second box.

She hands it to Nico. He instantly recognizes it. It is his. This box contains his side arm and back up

from his Agency days. He gives her a look without speaking. "Nico, carry it. I had your permit updated

Please… for me… for Dani… for yourself… please." Nico can see it in her eyes. "I will." He pauses.

"I promise, Maggie, I promise."

"I have to go… but please… eyes wide open until I get back." Nico nods. "Where are you going?"

"The gates of hell." Nico is caught off guard by the comment. "Where are you going?"

"Nico… I sold my soul to the company store a long long time ago… I need to go make a deal with the

Devil himself." Nico absorbs her words for a moment. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek and pulls

her head toward his for a moment. "See you on the other side?" Maggie smiles and nods. Nico backs

away from the car as Maggie pulls away. He watches until she is down the street. Dani has been

waiting for him at the door. He greets Dani with a kiss. "So where were the two of you?

Dani smiles. "A little GNO." Nico sees the black case in her hands. "So does the G stand for gun or

Glock… I know Miss Maggie is partial to Sigs… Did she teach you how to shoot?" Dani gets a sly look on

her face. "Miss Maggie taught me a lot today… yippie ki…." Nico laughs as she shuts the door behind

them.


	17. All about Soul

Nico places the case that Maggie gave him on the coffee table. He had taken the other case from Dani.

He opens it to see what Maggie gave her. He is impressed. Maggie always knew her weapons. He

understands why Maggie gave Dani the weapon. He just doesn't like it. He doesn't like that the fact that

he knows it is necessary. It kills him inside that he knows he is the reason it is necessary. His past… his

past never stays there… it never stays in the past. It is like freaking "Groundhog's Day."

While Dani is in the kitchen, he sits in the living room sorting his thoughts, wondering what the hell Dani

and Maggie talked about this afternoon, and why was Maggie focused on "Gucci Girl" as the center of

the problem she was figuring out. There is only one person Maggie ever referred to as "Gucci Girl."

He is also worried about Maggie. She looked like death warmed over. Couple that with her voice and

she is in no condition to be tapped for a job right now. She is running on empty… and that is when you

make mistakes.

**Maggie's House:**

Maggie gets out of the shower. She needs to get some sleep… just a little bit. She realizes she is almost

to the point of being completely non-functional. She sets her phone and lies down on the bed still

wrapped in a towel.

**Dani's House:**

Dani joins Nico in the living room. She hands him a cup of coffee. "So, what did you want to tell me this

morning." Nico smiles at her. "So what did Maggie already tell you?" Dani sits back on the couch and

gets comfortable. "Nico, she just me some level of understanding. That each of you made choices.

Choices that had consequences. She just wanted me to be safe." Nico absorbs what Dani is saying to

him. He knows that they are playing a little game of chess at the moment. "Dani, after I left the

military, I went … I worked for…" Dani finishes his sentence. "The CIA." Nico is surprised by her

revelation. He thinks… ok… Maggie did reveal a bit… not sure if that makes this easier or not. "Yes, Dani

was I was an operative… for a while… a long while. I told you a bit about when Marshall saved my life."

Dani meets his gaze. "Marshall took a different path after the service. He started building his

companies… but when I was in trouble… He made sure I got out. When I told you that he hired

mercenaries… it was true… he also brought in Maggie and her brother. They were the pilots. They had

access to unmarked aircraft. Maggie flew the choppers and Teddy and Maggie flew the jets that got us

out. Maggie and Teddy were able to maneuver because…" Dani finishes yet another sentence.

"Because they each have citizenship in another country. They have a legitimate identity in another

country." Nico thinks that either Dani is playing her pieces very well or Maggie truly opened up to her.

The former is more likely than the later knowing Maggie as he well as he does. He loves how shrewd

Dani is being with the information that she has. It is very sexy.

**Maggie's House:**

Maggie is being watched in her room as she sleeps. Marshall is standing a few feet from her bed quietly

watching her. The towel has slipped off of her shoulders revealing the tattoos on her back. Marshall

moves closer to get a better look. He knew that Maggie was going to do this. He had not seen the

result. He is amazed at what he can see of the design... It is beautiful. The butterflies, the ribbons of

Celtic symbols running up and down her spine… over her shoulder…. He reaches out and touches her

skin. Maggie is startled but she knows the touch. After 15 years… she knows Marshall's touch. She stirs

but does not look up at him. Marshall lies on the bed next to her. He continues to run his fingertips

over Maggie's back tracing the designs on her skin. He takes in the scent of her wet hair and the

perfume of her skin. It has been a long time since he has been close to her… Close like this. He knows

he hurt Maggie with how he acted toward Gabrielle during the divorce. Still, she did everything he could

have ever possibly asked her to do and more. In death, she honored him. She shared his life with

Juliette. She tried to make Juliette understand him. She made Juliette proud of him… She pulled off

something that he was never able to do in life. And now, he has dragged her so deep into this. Maggie

could have walked away. No one knew her identity. She was a ghost on that mission. He knows she is

mad… and that he may have finally pushed her over the edge into anger. There is such a thin line

between love and hate. He knows this has the potential to land on either side of that line, but, he has to

risk it. He knows that Maggie is one of the few who can protect Nico and protect Juliette. He had his

suspicions about Gabrielle. He has had them for so long. But like Nico , he too was completely under

her spell. Now, he needs Maggie… more than ever… Maggie… Maggie is everything he is not… He

needs her strength… to take on his kryptonite. The one thing that makes him weak… and the one

person that has the ultimate leverage over him… his child… He doesn't have the ability to battle

Gabrielle. Maggie... Maggie is his huckleberry.

**Dani's House:**

"Dani, someone sold them out on the retrieval. When they came to get me, someone tipped off the

tribal leaders as to who was coming. The mercenaries… someone knew who they were… their tactics.

The only thing that saved all of us was the fact that we had the two wild cards in the mix. Marshall did

not trust the people he had hired with the transportation. Maggie and Teddy were the wild cards. No

one knew their tactics. Both Maggie and Teddy are phenomenal pilots and we barely got out. Most of

the mercenaries were killed, both myself and Marshall were hit. Maggie and Teddy got us out… barely

got us out… only 2 of the men that Marshall hired survived. Someone wanted us dead , Dani. In the

aftermath, Maggie had found out about an a Russian mobster who was dealing arms to the tribal

leaders. He ended up in prison... for a long time…. And he just got out. He's coming back with a

vengeance." Nico pauses for a moment to gage Dani's reaction. He is surprised by how calm she is.

Again, he doesn't know if this air of calm goes back to her conversations with Maggie. What the hell did

Maggie tell her? "Dani, I will never let anyone hurt you… or your children." Dani knows that Nico is on

unsure footing at the moment. "Nico, I know…. I know you won't. I trust you. I have faith in you." She

kisses him on the cheek. Nico is surprised…. Surprised to hear Dani phrase it that way but as strange

and inappropriate as it sounds, to hear those words from her…. strengths his resolve… He would lay his

life down for her… in a second. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. He just wants to be

in this moment a little longer.


	18. Story of my Life

Marshall leans his head on Maggie's back. He gently kisses her skin beneath her shoulder blades. He

can feel her stir next to him. Maggie can feel his arms wrapping around her. She moves her body to

allow him to embrace her and pull her closer to him. Marshall moves from kissing her shoulder blades

to kissing her neck. His hands begin to explore her body beneath the towel. As the moment between

them accelerates, Maggie finally speaks. "Damn it Marshall, you come back from the dead and the first

freaking thing you want is a quickie?" He kisses her neck again which he knows drives Maggie crazy.

"Well I could think of worse ways to …." Maggie cuts him off. "Marshall, I have to go to work…." He

kisses her neck some more; pulling her back towards him as she tries to get up. "Marshall… I have…"

She pulls away from him. She stands up pulling the towel around her. Marshall laughs at her as she

looks at him. He is on her bed… tapping the covers with the smile that she loves. "Maggie darlin'." He

stands up next to her gently tugging on the towel. Maggie looks into his eyes as he runs his fingers at

the top of it. "God damn it. Ten minutes…. but I know you can do it in five." With a wink, she drops the

towel and pushes Marshall onto the bed. "How about seven?" Marshall asks as he hits the bed.

"Shut up and kiss me." He obliges her request. "Now…that's my girl." Marshall playfully rolls on top of

Maggie.

**Outside of Maggie's House:**

Rock is in his car waiting for Maggie outside of her house. Maggie is not dressed in her typical op

clothes. She is not in her tactical wear. She is dressed in an elegant black turtleneck, trousers, a

black jacket, jewelry and her weapons are actually concealed. Her attire surprises Rock. He takes a

second look. There it is… jump boots… knew she couldn't go all the way to heels. Just wouldn't be

Maggie.

As she gets in the car, Rock points to the cup holder. "A little birdy told me you were getting you

"Lucky" on." There is a 16oz Red Bull in the cup holder. Maggie smiles as she picks it up. As she pops

the top she responds to Rock. "Oh my Rock of love, you have no idea." Rock gives her a comical look.

He has no idea what she is talking about and when he thinks about it… he doesn't want to know what

she is talking about but it is good to see her smile. "So back to Boga?" Rock makes his way through the

city streets. "Yes, but not yet. We need to check in with the mother ship first." He gives Maggie a side

long look. "You need a sanction?" Maggie responds with a smirk… "More like some latitude."

"You going to fill me in on what is going on in that twisted little mind of yours, Marine."

"You love it when I take an irrational stance against overwhelming odds with no hope of success."

Rock laughs. "My theory on Feds is that they're like mushrooms - feed 'em shit and keep 'em in the

dark."

"I want you to be nice until it's time to not be nice." Maggie counters.

"I see your Road House and raise you, "You've got one religious maniac, one malignant dwarf, two near-

idiots, and the rest I don't even wanna think about."

"Don't let your mouth get your ass in trouble." Rock looks at her with a wink. "Shaft… you are pulling

out Shaft already."

"What we got here is a failure to communicate." She gives him a wink. "Nice recovery but…

"A man's got to know his limitations"." She looks at him and mouths a sarcastic "oooo".

"You're a funny guy Rock, I like you. That's why I'm going to kill you last.

"Maggie, I'm going to miss you. Apparently you're the only one in CIA with less scruples than I."

"Rock, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Rock laughs with Maggie as he taps his

coffee against her can of Red Bull.

**Diner outside the City:**

Marshall is sitting at booth in a small dinner sipping coffee as Nico enters. Nico sees Marshall and joins

him at the booth. Marshall has on glasses and a hat to make himself less obvious. "Hey." Nico sits

down. "Hey ,yourself."

The waitress brings him a coffee. "Did you talk to Maggie?" Marshall cannot help but smile. "Yeah, I

talked to her." Nico finds his expression curious but lets it roll off. "What the hell was she doing in her

study." Marshall looks down at his coffee. "Nico… you don't' know? She hasn't told you?" Concern

washes over Nico's face. "Told me what." Marshall reads Nico's face and knows that he really doesn't

know. "Gabrielle… she sold us out… again." Nico's eyes are wide. "Nico, I don't know who she works

for or why this even started…" Nico's eyes are boring holes in the table as Marshall speaks to him.

"How does Maggie figure into this." Nico takes a sip but continues to stare at the table. "She doesn't

figure into it… she figured it out."

"How?" Marshall sits back in the booth and stares out the window for a moment. "Nico, I found out

that Gabrielle worked with Interpol after we were married. But, there is more… a lot more to this…

Maggie is not telling me either. I don't know what she is doing…"

"How did Maggie figure this out?"

"Nico, Mags is still in the game. She has been in a long time. Our baby bird flew the nest. She isn't just

a pilot anymore. Do you know if Rock is with her?"

"Yeah, he is with her." Nico had spoken to him earlier.

"God, help us all… It's hard to tell if they are Bonnie and Clyde…"

"Abbott and Costello?" They both look up at each other. The light bulb goes off.

"Beavis and Butthead." They share the laugh. It has been a while since they shared a laugh… too long.


	19. Ruthless People

"So why didn't you ever tell me that you were involved with Maggie." Marshall sips his coffee for a

moment. "I'd normally counter with you were still sleeping with Gabrielle but we have been friends too

long for that." Marshall sits back in the booth. "Nico, what happened with Maggie just happened. It

happened over a long period of time. No one knew. Come on, tell me you never saw it… tell me you

can't see it now. She is smart. She's funny as hell. She turned into a beautiful woman. She is a loyal

friend and she knows and keep all of my dark secrets and despite knowing all of it… stays. She has been

in my life for a long time. Who wouldn't be attracted to that?"

Nico thinks to himself for a moment. What Marshall said is true. Maggie did grow up to be a beautiful

woman. "So how are things with the Dr.?" Nico is caught by surprise that Marshall knows about him

and Dani since they have been keeping the relationship quiet for now. "It's going well. She is what I

needed."

"I can see that. It's a good thing, Nico… It's a very good thing. Dani is good for you."

"So Gabrielle … was she the one who…" Marshall interrupts and answers his question. "Nico, she sold

us out when we came to get you. It was her. Rock snagged a certain arms dealer a number of years

ago. Maggie remembered him from that day. He ratted on Gabrielle in exchange for a deal.

"So Maggie knew?" Marshall looks down…. "I guess she did…" The wheels are turning in Nico's mind.

"Why didn't she say something?" Marshall meets his gaze with Nico's. "Because we were both in

foolishly in love with Gabrielle… she was a mother… likely a dozen reasons that all end with her loyalty

to both of us. She didn't want either of us to get hurt."

"So why go after her now?" Nico is closely sizing up Marshall's expressions. He knows what Marshall is

capable of and needs to know if he is telling him the truth. "Because she is protecting us, for whatever

reason, Maggie is shielding us from something."

"Why did you do that do her? Why did you put her through that?" Marshall knows that Nico deserves

the explanation. Hell, Maggie deserves an explanation. "Nico, I thought if I was out of the picture that

Gabrielle would back off. I don't know what she is doing. She was going after both of us. I don't know

why… I don't understand it. I gave her everything she wanted… I let her go… I walked away… granted in

a blaze of insane glory but… what happened at the funeral… that was a hit Nico… a hit on you. That was

the Russians. Juliette was secondary… a contingency… Maggie figured it out… she figured it all out…

probably with Rock's help. Who would have figured that the two of them would click… but they do…

This goes way beyond Gabby selling her influence at Interpol… it goes beyond her just being pissed at

the two of us."

"Marshall… you seriously don't know what you did to Maggie do you?" Marshall surveys Nico's

expression. "I haven't seen her like that since Ben and what about Juliette? Marshall runs his hands

under his hat. "I know what I did to her and to Juliette… I just haven't figured it out how to make it

right. I'm working on it. It was the only thing I could do." He knows exactly what he did to Maggie.

"Any chance that Gabby knows you are alive?" Marshall's expression grows more intense as the

conversation continues. "I don't think so but again… I don't know who she is connected to either."

"What angle do you think Maggie is working on?' Nico presses Marshall. "I don't know… I just don't

know… I used to be able to read her better. She is playing this one close to the vest. There are probably

30 ways she can go with this. Do you think Dani could profile her?" Nico gives Marshall a very surprised

look. "Have Dani profile Maggie… are you insane or serious? Dani doesn't even know you are alive."

**Little Odessa:**

Maggie and Rock walk into a private club in a deserted street. Maggie speaks in Russian to the guard at

the door. Both of them are led through the club to the back room. At the door they are searched for

weapons. Maggie speaks to the man searching her. "Hey… easy on the curves… left shoulder, right

ankle and belt." The man searching her and two men accompanying him are surprised at how well she

understands them and the comments they had made about her. Rock also speaks to them in Russian

telling them where his weapons are. They are led into an opulently decorated room which is in stark

contrast to the club they had just passed through. They are lead passed several groups of men and

women engaged in various activities. They are led to a set of stairs and up to an office on the next floor.

The man opens the door to reveal six men sitting at a table. One of the men immediately stands

up when Maggie and Rock come into view. "Mairin!" The gentleman rounds the table and gives

Maggie kisses on each of her cheeks followed by an embrace. Rock has no idea what to make of this

knowing who the gentleman is. He speaks to Maggie in Russian. "My Kitten, what an unexpected

surprise." Maggie answers him in Russian. "Lexi, so good to see you darling." He turns to the men in

the room. Alexei gages Maggie's expression for a moment before turning to the men gathered.

"Gentlemen would you mind giving me a moment with an old friend." The men immediately rise from

the table and move toward the door. Maggie gives Rock a look for him to follow them. Rock

begrudgingly accommodates Maggie's wishes.

"You looked troubled Kitten, Tell Lexi what is wrong." He leads Maggie to a chair and sits beside her.

"Lexi, I need a favor." He looks her over while holding her hand. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

Maggie gives him a smile. "I am presented with a situation in which I need some… leverage." He sits

back with a laugh. "Leverage, you say." He has known Maggie a long time. She is a mischievous one.

"So does your country know you are here?" Maggie's smile grows wider. "No, this would be of a

personal nature." Lexi lets out a belly laugh. "Oh Kitten, you never disappoint me." He stands for a

moment. "If I grant you this favor of, as you say, "leverage." What can I expect in return?" Maggie also

stands and paces for a moment. "A favor." Lexi puts his arm around Maggie's shoulders. "My

dear, Kitten, we shall discuss this tonight. Say over … "Verdi's Il Tovatore?" Maggie gives him a wicked

smile followed by a nod. "Wonderful, I will send a car and some accessories. Wear the green dress

darling… you know that is my favorite." Maggie gives him a wink as they embrace and exchange kisses

on the cheeks. Maggie opens the door and heads towards Rock as the men make their way back into

the room.

A gentleman leads Maggie and Rock back down to collect their weapons before they make their way out

the door. Once they are outside and walking towards their car, Rock starts in. "Mind telling me what

the hell just happened?" Maggie smiles at him as she opens her door to get in. "Leverage."


	20. Andante Andante

Rock enters the Hawks HQ and heads towards Nico's office. He passes Dani in the hallway. He greets

her warmly but from the dark expression on his face it is obvious that something is of great concern.

Nico is in his office staring at a few pieces of paper as Rock enters. Nico immediately registers Rock's

expression and is appropriately concerned. Rock sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk and puts his

head in his hands for a moment. "You going to tell me what is going on or are you going to make me

guess." Rock moves his hands to reveal his eyes and then gets up and starts to pace a bit. "Nico… I have

known our girl for a long, long time but never in all of the time I have known her have I ever seen

anything like this." Nico raises an eyebrow at him. "What did you see?" Rock paces again. "Nico tell

me why a cold blooded killer like Alexei Ivanovich would refer to our girl as his Kitten?" The look on

Nico's face is priceless. Rock continues to pace the room. "Where in the hell were you that you ran into

Ivanovich?" Nico is now also standing and pacing. "Little Odessa. He is apparently in the US." Nico

looks at Rock. "How in the hell would Maggie know that Ivanovich is in the US?" Rock stops and looks

directly at Nico. "The only way to effectively stop a Russian mobster…" Nico looks back at him. "..Is

with the Russian mob." Rock rubs his head again. "That is what she meant by leverage… our girl is

leveraging the Russian mob… Nico… this…"

"This is not good, Rock." Nico rubs his face and runs his hands through his hair. Maggie is taking a huge

risk. Nico cannot believe this is actually happening. He has run through everything that Marshall has

told him. Everything that he saw in her study… everything he remembers…. How did it all come to this?

**Later that evening:**

Maggie burst into the Hawks HQ with four rather large men in tow. Matt , TK and Dani are in the

hallway and rendered motionless in total astonishment as to what Maggie looks like. She has on a full

length emerald green ball gown with white gloves and sleek black heels. Around her neck is a huge

emerald and diamond necklace… on her wrist a matching bracelet. Her red hair is in an elegant updo

with a tiara and she is carrying an extravagantly beaded clutch which Dani has seen at a runway show.

She looks absolutely beautiful in a way that none of them have seen her before. She turns to the four

men and tells them to "Stay" in Russian. She hands one of them her wrap and clutch… she has her cell

phone in her hand. She looks at the 3 of them in the hall. "Where is Juliette." Without a word, the

three of them point towards Juliette's office. Nico is at the end of the hall and sees Maggie. As she

passes them to enter the office Matt and TK notice the top of Maggie's shoulders… and the reveal of her

tattoos. Once Maggie is out of earshot…. TK speaks. "Holy shit what was that?... and Mini Me has ink? I

would have never pegged her for a painted lady. Damn." Matt's eyes are still wide at what he saw of

Maggie. He is so intrigued by this woman. Every time it's something different… Camo to couture.

Dani face breaks into a huge grin. "Roll your tongues back up boys… she has more than one tattoo."

Dani gives them each a wink as she heads towards Nico. "Dr. D…. how do you know she has more than

one tattoo… Hey wait…"

Matt remains leaning against the wall watching the seen unfold as Dani walks towards Nico. Nico is

heading towards Matt to watch what is about to unfold in Juliette's office. "So what is with Maggie

looking like she stepped out of Anna Karenina?" Nico gets a good look at Maggie as she is in the office.

He knows exactly why she looks that way and it concerns him greatly. What he doesn't know is why

she is here. "Hey Nico, what is with the Pips over there with Maggie?" TK checks out the rather heavily

armed men waiting dutifully in the hall. "TK… what is around Maggie's neck is worth more than your

contract." TK looks at Maggie. "You mean that shit is real." Nico laughs as he looks at him. "That is

exactly what I mean."

**Inside the office:**

"Ok little girl… you mind telling me what is so hellfire important that I needed to come here right now?"

Juliette looks at Maggie and is equally as shocked by her attire. "Were you on your way somewhere?"

Maggie stops dead for a moment. "I was on my way to join my evil step sisters at the ball… of course I

am on my way somewhere and I am now late… so what the hell is going on?"

**In the Hallway:**

All of them are listening to a muffled version of a rather loud discussion. After about 15 minutes,

Maggie bursts through the door again. She gives Nico a look of frustration. As she passes Nico yells to

her… "Have fun storming the castle…." All the others can hear as she approaches her escorts is... "Kiss

my Tiara, Nico!"


	21. Walking on Broken Glass

Matt walks into Nico's office to find a much different Maggie from the night before draped over one of

Nico's chairs. She is sitting sideways in a half in half out manner with her eyes shut and her hands folded

palms up on her forehead. Gone are the couture gown and jewelry, they have been replaced by rolled

up jeans, a v-neck sweater, t-shirt and Converses. Her hair is in a messy bun. This is the first time Matt

has seen her look… normal. She doesn't look like a spy. On closer inspection Matt realizes that Maggie

is actually… quite hung over. "Hey." Maggie cracks one eye at him. "There is no need to shout Mr.

Donnally."

He laughs. "Are we hung over this morning?" Maggie half smiles as she answers. "I don't' know what

kind of night you had but I sure as hell am."

"I'll be right back." He turns and walks out of Nico's office. Maggie doesn't move a muscle. A few

minutes later, Matt returns and puts several aspirin in her up turned palm along with a bottle of

Gatorade. Maggie feels the items dropped into her hands and opens her eyes. She smiles as she takes

them. "That is what I love about you Matt... you so get me... thank you."

She takes the meds. "So where did you go last night in a dress like that?" Matt sits

on the arm of the other seat. She takes another drink. "The opera with an old friend." The answer

actually surprises him. It was not what he had expected. "Well… for what it's worth. You looked

beautiful." Maggie surveys him for a moment. She is kind of touched by the compliment. "Thank you.

That's very sweet of you." Matt sees Nico approaching and stands up. "Well, it's true." Maggie can

also hear his approach. "I'll give you a hundred dollars for some coffee." Matt scolds her as he turns

around. "No coffee for you… drink that the last thing we need is you on more caffeine."

He waves to her as he leaves and greets Nico. "Hey Nico." "Matt."

Nico walks in to see Maggie slumped in the chair. "So too much vodka?" Maggie wimpers a bit. "Just

saving your ass one brain cell at a time." Nico sits on his desk and surveys the damage. "I wish it were

vodka… no hangover with that… too much Cristal..." Nico leans down towards her…. Maggie reaches up

and takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and puts them on. Nico goes to swipe them back. "Give them to me

Infidel... or I will kill you."

"So you going to tell me what you are up to with a cold blooded killer?"

Maggie looks at him. "And if I don't ?" Nico puts on his fake Russian accent. "I have ways of making

you talk." He again leans down towards her for effect.

"I'd laugh but it would hurt… Boris… but for a cold blooded killer he is absolutely delightful company"

She changes position in the chair as Dani walks in. "Maggie?"

"Dani?" Dani sits in the chair next to her. "You look like you had quite a night."

"I had a delightful evening at the opera… dinner… and about a half dozen other places." Nico

calculates time in his head. "Have you been to bed yet?" Maggie slides the sunglasses down her nose.

"What time is it?" "Nine thirty." She smiles… "No….I got home three hours ago. My companion was

still operating on another time zone but on that note… if you are going to yell at me… I'm going to go

and take a nap… please see my secretary to schedule a time to yell at me at a more civilized hour… See

you both later." Maggie wanders out of Nico's office. She passes TK and Matt in the hall. "Mini Me you

have fun last night?" She smiles. "Actually Terrance, I had an absolutely delightful evening." She pushes

Nico's sunglasses down her nose to look at him. "By the way, Vivian was looking for you at Bungalow 8

last night. XOXO." Maggie smiles as she pushes the glasses up her nose and walks off. "Wait… how the

hell do you know Vivian… Damn she is like Jane freakin Bond?" Matt laughs at the fact that Maggie just

confused the hell out TK.

**Nico's Office:**

"So what is going on that has you tied up in knots?" Dani studies Nico's expression as he watches

Maggie exit. Nico looks down at Dani. "Got time for a coffee?" Dani gives him a sly look. "Sure."

Nico and Dani head to his car. Nico picks up couple of coffees and drives to a park. It is a nice day and

he doesn't want to waste it. He sits on a bench and taps it for Dani to sit next to him.

"So my dear Nico… fess up… what is going on…" She takes sip. Nico sums up his thoughts for a

moment. He doesn't want to scare Dani off but it is time to come clean about a few things. "Dani what

I am going to tell you is going to sound crazy because it is." Dani looks at him for a moment. "Let me

guess, Marshall is alive." Nico looks at her with complete and total astonishment. "Nico , at this point

with everything that has happened… it is what it had to be… but be truthful with me… what is going on

with the four of you?"

"I'm surprised that you are so calm about that… the four of us?" Nico is watching her reactions closely.

"You, Maggie, Marshall, Rock… It is obvious something is going on … even with Juliette. Why did she

need Maggie last night… at that moment… on demand… that was a bit unusual."

"Actually… I have no idea why she needed Maggie last night… it has to have been something important…

Maggie would not have risked being late if it were not warranted… There is a lot going on… all of it goes

back to Gabrielle." Dani takes another sip of the coffee. "Gabrielle?"

"I guess neither of us knew her as well as we thought we did… Marshall and I tried to figure it all out. It

would seem that Gabrielle and Maggie on a collision course for a reckoning."

"A reckoning?" Dani finds Nico's choice of descriptor to be a bit odd even for him.

"Dani, Maggie is up to something but she is shielding all of us from it and

it worries me." Dani looks at him. "It doesn't worry you… it scares you to death because you are not in

control." Nico is painfully aware that Dani's assessment is dead on. "Dani, Maggie has known about

Gabrielle for years but didn't make a move until now… Marshall faked his death to try to change the

situation… The Russian mob is involved… on both sides now… and it is killing me because I don't know

the game… I don't know if we are playing chess or checkers." Nico runs his hands through his hair. Dani

is touched by the fact that Nico is talking this out with her… not as a therapist… but as a friend and

confidant. Their relationship is growing stronger. He isn't masking anything. He is sharing the details.

"Do you think Maggie is shielding all of you because she is the ghost?" Nico stops dead for a moment.

"You said no one knew who Maggie was on that mission. She used her birth name. Did Gabrielle know

what her name was?" Nico obviously has things running through his head he leans down and kisses

Dani for giving him the inspiration he needed. This feels good... Being able to talk something out with

someone that he trusts… someone who is not in the game.. "I don't think she did. You might be right.

Maggie's identity shifts. They don't necessarily know Maggie is Mairin or that Mairin is Maggie.

Gabrielle is assuming that they know it is a single person." Nico gets up and paces in front of for a

moment deep in thought, Dani watches him and sips her coffee. She can see the wheels turning in his

mind. "Do you mind going over to Maggie's with me?"


	22. Hell on Heels

Nico and Dani drive over to the Westside to Maggie's house. Nico unlocks the door and enters. Dani

stays a couple of steps behind. The go from room to room to see if Maggie is about. Dani notices that

the study has been cleaned up. They go upstairs to look in the bedrooms. Nico enters the master

bedroom to find Marshall sitting in a chair watching Maggie sleep in the bed. Marshall sees them and

motions for them to go into the hall. The sight of Marshall actually has an impact on Dani. It is one thing

to know he is alive. It is another to see him standing before her. She has such mixed feelings. He ruined

her practice but gave her Nico. He paid her debts but sucked her into this bizarre world. They walk

into Maggie's study to continue the conversation.

"Dr. Dani ,it is good to see you. Before we begin, I want you to know that I am very sorry about what

happened. I was in a bit of a situation but I am sorry." Dani is shocked that Marshall is apologizing to

her. She thinks to herself "Who are you and what did you do with psycho Marshall?"

"So how long has she been asleep?" Nico sits on the couch in the study. "A while, she was asleep when

I got here. So are you going to tell me what the hell went on last night?" Marshall sits in a chair

adjacent to the couch. "Ivanovich… what the hell was she doing with Ivanovich?"

"Did you have eyes on her last night." Nico sits back and Dani joins him. "Oh course I did."

"So what did they do?"

"The Opera… dinner… several night clubs… wine bar… Juniors… and breakfast. Lead cars… trail cars…

body guards… nice jewelry… He was nothing but a gentleman… she looked like she was out with an old

friend… How the hell does she know him… that well."

"Quite a night on the town." Dani engages Marshall and thinks to herself "no wonder she had a

hangover." Marshall leans forward and places his elbows on his knees.

"Marshall, what the hell is she up too? Rock said that he greeted Maggie by calling her Kitten… why

would she be that familiar?"

"I'll be damned if I know… I can't make the connection… Petrotrovich… Ivanovich… hell,"vich" one is it…

What the hell is she doing?"

"Ba da bah… Oh.. hey." Nico looks up to see a sleepy-eyed Maggie in the doorway. Marshall notices

Nico's eyes. "Hey Princess." Maggie walks in and sits down. "One hangover does not require an

intervention so what is going on?" Maggie surveys the three of them closely. Nico is the first to start in

on her. "Ivanovich?" Maggie stands up and starts to pace. "Listen up you two…three… I am a grown

adult. Neither of you control my life, my contacts, colleagues, assets, lovers or friends… I love you both

more than either of you will ever appreciate but you need to let me handle this… my way. You are as

close to me as my family. No one… no one fucks with my family… I have been in this game longer than

either of you and I happened to have connections that neither of you could dream of… so stop trying to

drive and just sit down , shut up and enjoy the ride." Maggie walks into the kitchen and opens the

fridge. She grabs a can of Red Bull. She smiles to herself as she thinks… "technically this is not coffee."

Maggie sees Dani's reflection in the refrigerator door. "You okay?" Maggie takes a drink and turns

around. "Perfect."

Nico and Marshall are both kind of stunned by Maggie's tone. "So is it the hangover talking or are we

touching a nerve with our girl?" Nico stands and walks around. "I don't know… I don't know. I am

starting to feel like I'm in some kind of twisted alternate reality with this whole situation." Maggie and

Dani are back at the door. "Really… Try iding the body… who I still don't know who the hell it was…

having a sack of ballistic gel cremated… then asking your father for a huge favor to have an urn of wood

ash and sand buried with military honors at Arlington… lying to a girl who believed she just lost her

father… a girl who I have known since she was a baby… dealing with the fact that she needed to know

who you were… to understand that there was more to you than what she knew… then.. the freaking

clues… dealing with Gabrielle and now pretty much selling my soul to take down a Russian hit man

and Nico's is the one living in an alternate reality… that is rich..." Maggie sits down at her desk

and looks at the two of them. "Maggie" Marshall starts to approach her. Before Marshall reaches her,

Maggie stands up and starts to pace. Nico looks at Dani for direction. Dani mouths to him to "let her

go." Nico moves closer to Dani so he can talk to her while never taking his eyes off Maggie. "I went

through it once… once was enough… Ask me how I knew the urn was too heavy … ask me how I knew

something wasn't right at the funeral home.. just fucking ask me…" Marshall is standing and staring at

Maggie. Dani gets Nico's attention. "I have never seen someone grieve with the person standing right

in front of them. Every trigger she had from her…" Nico stops her. "I know." Marshall tries to approach

her again. "Why… why did you do that to me… I could have fixed this without having to relive that but

you didn't trust me enough to just trust me…will you two have a little faith that I know what the hell I'm

doing… Stop trying to play chess with me… this isn't a freaking game… It is a benevolent dictatorship… I

didn't start this… you sucked me in like a vortex. I have no choice… no option but to end this once and

for all."

Dani watches Maggie closely. This is real pain. She isn't just ticked off… she is in pain. Marshall knew

that he had hurt her… he didn't know he had crossed a line had opened up wounds so deep. Marshall

put his arms out. Maggie slaps him before she allows him to touch her. Marshall wraps his arms around

her and whispers in her ear. Dani is surprised at the side of Marshall. He is very genuine in Maggie's

presence. He truly loves her and he is very aware of how much he hurt her. Marshall is touching

Maggie's face. Dani can hear him tell her how sorry he is … how he will make it right if it takes him until

the end of his days… Maggie looks up at him… "Next time you ask me to do that I'm going to make sure

I'm the one who gets to kill you first." Marshall laughs and pulls Maggie into a hug. Nico takes Dani by

the elbow. It is time to leave them to hash this out.

**Nico's Car:**

Dani is very quiet on the way home. "Penny for your thoughts?" Dani smiles at Nico as they drive back

to her place. "So what happened to Marshall that he is… so sane at the moment? Did the plane crash kill

the evil twin Marshall and the good twin took his place or something?" Nico laughs for a moment.

"My guess is that he is taking his meds."

"He really does care for her doesn't he?" Nico looks at the road ahead of him while he plans his answer.

"You know, I think they are both broken in different ways that in some weird way they actually do heal

each other." He pauses for a moment. "Dani you do the same thing for me." Dani looks at him.

"Dani, you heal me… in ways you could not even imagine." He reaches out and takes her hand, after

kissing it gently, he keeps it within his grasp. Dani can feel the warmth of his hand penetrating her skin.

"You didn't get the answers you were looking for so what now?" Nico needs to think on this situation.

Maybe Rock knows how this is going to play out. He will find him later. He wanders in his thoughts for

a moment. Enough of the stress… I have my beautiful woman with me and for once nothing that really

has to be handled at this specific moment. Nico looks over a Dani with a very telling look. Very

flirtatious but very telling look… "Really?" Nico smiles at her reaction. "Anything

on your calendar?" Nico caught Dani off guard. "Well… no but…" She gives him an equal flirtatious look

back. "You serious?"

"Dani, I never lie." Dani bursts into a huge smile. She hasn't done something like this in… well… come to

think of it… ever. Well if you want to play that way my dear. She reaches over and runs her hand up

Nico's thigh. Nico glances down at her hand with a wicked look. God, if Jeanette could see her now.

"Ok Mr. Tie me and Tie me down. You're on."


	23. She Has A Way About Her

Nico drives to Dani's house. They have spent the last half an hour laughing and joking with each other. She

could get used to this. Used to it indeed. The kids are at school. The house is

hers… or better yet... the house is theirs. Nico pulls off his coat and helps Dani with hers. He places them on the couch

before pulling Dani into his arms. As he turns around, he nuzzles Dani's neck as he pulls her closer. There is a clock ticking in Nico's head.

The thought of things to come and all of the unknowns and what ifs are quite literally consuming his

mind, he needs to be close to Dani. There is so much potential for everything to go wrong. He wants

her to be safe. He wants to keep her safe. He trusts Maggie. He does with his very life but he needs to

protect Dani. She means so very much to him. It has been so long since he could even consider letting

someone inside the wall. Everything he wanted is in his grasp… everything. Someone he could love, a

family… he always wanted one. Older kids are better suited to him. He would relish a chance to be a

father even if it is a step-father. He kisses Dani. She can feel a thousand emotions coming through his

kiss. She knows this situation is troubling him but it draws so much passion out of him. She pulls him

into her as she bathes in his kisses. Her lips… her neck… It is so natural to be with him. She loses herself

in his touch.

**Hawks HQ:**

Maggie walks into Juliette's office. She is sitting at the desk playing with an ipad. "Where have you

been?" Maggie gives her a look. "Out and about… why?" I tried to call you. "Hence, the reason that I

am here." Juliette gives her a hard look which Maggie cannot read.

"How did you end up in the CIA?" Maggie sits in the chair in front of her. "What the heck

brought that on?" Maggie puts her feet up on the desk. "I just want to know." Maggie gives her the

once over. "Better dental plan than the FBI." Juliette gives her a sarcastic look. "I really want to know."

Maggie looks her over again and is not exactly sure what is bringing on this interrogation. "Jules… I was

a Marine. I chose that path. I was an aviator. The CIA chose me because I was very good at what I did.

Sometimes the most profound moments of our lives have nothing to do with choice."

"Same as Nico?" Juliette is watching Maggie intently. "Yes, same as Nico."

Juliette is quiet for a moment. "Hey… if you want to know something… ask." Juliette assumes the same

position in her chair as Maggie. "I know he is alive." Maggie looks at her. "I know you do." Juliette is

silent. "Why?" Maggie knows this is an impossible question. She rubs her head for a moment and

chooses her words with care. "Jules… I don't know… You are going to have to trust me. None of this is

going to make sense. It may scare the hell out of you. I will not allow anyone to hurt you. I won't let

anyone hurt your mother either. I promise. The fact that your father is alive does not make anything I

told you less true. All of it was true. I don't lie. I have nothing to gain by lying to you. I don't know why

he did it. I wish I knew the answer but I really don't. I just don't."

"How did everything get so fucked up?" Maggie looks at her. Ok maybe I should watch what I say

around her… she is starting to sound like me. Maggie is well aware that her mouth is her downfall.

"Welcome to the world baby girl. I'll be damned if I know." The both sit and look at the ceiling.

**Dani's House:**

She is amazed at how free she feels with Nico. Here she is in her living room… in the middle of the

afternoon wrapped in the arms of a man that she is absolutely crazy about. What is it about him? He

unleashes a side of herself that she is so unfamiliar with… it feels right… it feels natural… and (sigh) so

good. Well, she is not yet to the point of unleashing her inner goddess in the middle of the living room…

it is time to change the venue. Without a word she leads him to her room.

This time is so different than the first. As they kiss, clothes are coming off with… urgency… so this is

what that damn song meant… afternoon delight. Dani's head dances with the thought… of forget the

inner goddess… where did I put that inner porn star… She feels him surround her… Oh my god…Oh…

Nico.

**Hawk's HQ:**

As Maggie is walking down the hall, she rounds the corner and literally walks right into Matt. The

impact knocks Maggie to the ground. She looks up and laughs. Matt looks down at her and thinks…

God, she smells good. "Looks like you are feeling better." Matt offers his hand. "Here." He pulls her to

her feet. As she stands up, they are inches apart. She looks up into Matt's eyes. The only thought that

crosses her mind is how cute he is… Where in the hell did that come from? "You okay?" She smiles.

"Ah… I'm a Marine… I think I can handle it." He leans against the wall to talk to her for a moment. "Can

I ask you a question?" Maggie smiles and looks up. "Sure." And again the same thought crosses her

mind… and that he is really tall. Maggie is seriously wondering what is going on in her head but it is kind

of exciting… and weird. "Do you always wear Chanel No 5." The question surprises her. "It's my

favorite." He smiles at her. She kind of digs the way he is looking at her.

Maggie can hear TK coming up behind her with several of the players. "Hey Mini Me… you really a spy

chick" Maggie smiles at Matt as she turns around. "I cannot confirm or deny that TK." He leans against

the wall on the other side of Maggie. "Have you killed anyone?"

"Not today, TK." She is wondering what the heck he is up to but she will play. "So how many tats do

you have?" Ah… there it is… the real question. Maggie folds her arms as she looks at him. "More than

you , TK." TK is looking her over. "No way." Maggie doesn't even look up. "Way."

"Surely you can't be serious." She is beginning to feel like she is standing among the sequoias. "I am

serious and don't call me Shirley." Matt laughs at the _Airplane_ reference. "You want to bet?" Maggie

smiles at him. "TK, do you want to part with your hard earned money?" TK looks at her and the other

guys. "$100.00 a piece… Matt can judge." Maggie looks up at TK then at Matt. Oh what the hell.

Maggie pulls out a C-note and hands it to Matt. They all walk to the training room. TK takes off his shirt.

"Now I am l lady so… I'll show you most of them." Matt can't help but smile at her. He has been so

curious since the other night. Maggie faces away from the other and pulls up the back of her shirt as

Matt stands behind her. Matt is absolutely astonished by what he sees. Holy crap is that sexy. "Ah… TK

pay the woman. You are not even playing in the same arena." TK is shocked. "You are kidding. Can I

see." Ok folks come on up to the freak show… come one come all… what the hell… I did it so people

would see something else… bring it on. Maggie nods. TK walks towards Matt. "Damn girl. That is

awesome." Maggie winks and pulls down her shirt. "I don't gamble, TK… I only bet when I know the

outcome." TK bows before Maggie as he hands her the money. "Up top baby girl, I'm impressed." She

taps his hand. Maggie looks back at Matt. "I take it there is a story to that." She smiles at him. "Yes… a

very, very long one." Maggie hands him the money. "Have them put it to the team's children's

charity." Matt takes it from her. "Absolutely." Maggie fixes her shirt and winks at him. "I have to go.

I'll see you later." Matt watches her leave and thinks… most definitely… most definitely.

**Dani's House:**

Dani collapses on Nico panting like she ran a 10k… okay a 5k. Nico rolls her to the side of his body and

cradles her in his arms. This is better than any freaking fitness class. Take that Jenny , Pilates sucks

anyway! She leans in and kisses him. They both catch their breath. "So when will the kids be home?"

Dani's eyes widen for a moment. She rolls over to glance at the clock. "We have some time yet." Nico

smiles. "Good." Dani looks at him. "Nico, where have you been all my life." He laughs. "Just waiting

for you to find me." He nuzzles into her. Dani muses… nope… still not old…


	24. Save the Prayers for the Morning After

Nico kisses Dani as he slips on his jacket. "Mmm… I have to go check in but this has been a delightful

way to spend an afternoon." He kisses Dani again. He cannot get enough of her. Dani also decides that

she should get dressed as well since the kids will be home soon.

**Later:**

Maggie shows up at Dani's house in full black tactical dress. Maggie does not knock on the door.

She opens the door and silently makes her way towards the light in the kitchen. Dani is in the kitchen

fixing dinner. She takes one look at Maggie, she is startled but knows why she is there. Maggie walks

to the stove and turns it off. She moves close to Dani to speak. "Get Lindsey and Ray Jay. We have to

go… now." Dani rushes upstairs and gets both of her kids. "Give me your cell phones." The kids are

appalled. "Guys… this is not a request. You will get them back… I'm the CIA not your mother."

The kids begrudgingly hand over their devices along with Dani. Maggie puts them all into a bag as she

leans in to speak to Dani. "Get your SIG." Dani knows this is not a request and that her kids are

in possible danger. She goes back upstairs to get it.

Maggie walks outside hands the bag of phones to the driver of the first car. Maggie has an armored SUV

parked in the driveway with a lead and tail car. Dani is shocked by the vehicles. The kids on the other

hand think they are kind of cool. Rock is at the wheel of the SUV. "Dani, give me your keys." Dani

hands them to Maggie. Maggie shuts the door and taps it. She motions to the lead car for them to

move out. Maggie drives away in Dani's car.

**Hawks HQ:**

Rock pulls into the lot with his SUV. There are two other identical armored SUVs in the lot. He parks

next to them. He tells Dani and the kids to get into the SUV on the right. Maggie pulls in with Dani's car

and parks away from the SUVs. Rock follows Maggie into the building.

Nico is in the hallway as Maggie and Rock enter. It is fairly late at night so there are not a lot of

people around. He observes how they are addressed and is naturally very concerned. Maggie walks up

to him and hits him in the gut with his gun and holster. "I thought I asked you to carry this." Nico looks

at Maggie… before he can ask a question. "I have her… and the kids. Where is Juliette?" Nico breathes

a sigh of relief. Matt can see them in the hall as they walk towards Juliette's office. He is surprised to

see how Maggie and Rock are dressed.

Maggie walks into Juliette's office. "Maggie what is going on?" Maggie walks up to the window. "Rock,

we got company." Rock kills the lights in the office. "We got company." Nico looks at her. "Russians?"

Maggie nods. "Rock, those are not our Russians… get them out of there. Send the SUVs out." Rock

taps an earpiece and walks out of the room. Nico looks out the window. "Where the hell did you get 3

armored SUVs?" Maggie looks back at him and rolls her eyes. "Amazon." Maggie pulls off her vest and

hands it to Nico. "Get this on her. Who else is here?"

Nico starts to put the vest of Juliette who is obviously uneasy about this situation. "I'm not sure."

"Do you know what you are doing?" Maggie looks back at Nico to answer his question. "Theoretically."

Maggie walks up to the closet in the office. She pulls out two black cases. She opens them to reveal two

Mac 10 sub machine guns with multiple magazines. Juliette's eyes are wide as saucers. Maggie hits the

lights in the hallway which gets Matt's attention in his office.

Maggie walks in to find Matt and TK in the office. She puts her finger to her lips and motions for them

to come with her. She hits the lights in Matt's office as they exit. As they are in the hall, Maggie can see

men entering. Nico is behind her with Juliette. Rock joins her as they all duck into the

training room. Maggie makes a motion to Nico to ask if he has his car keys. He shakes his head that he

does. Matt taps Maggie on the shoulder and tells her that he does too. She motions to Nico to pair up

with Juliette. Maggie and Rock will handle TK and Matt.

Rock leans down and whispers into Nico ear. Nico nods at Maggie. Maggie pulls two SIGs from her

holsters. She hot loads both guns at the same time with one straight up and one upside down in her

hands. TK cannot believe what he sees. Maggie hands them each one. "Do not use them unless

absolutely necessary." She points at both of them for understanding. Both nod to her. She has the Mac

slung over her shoulder which has TK's undivided attention. Maggie pulls another SIG from her ankle.

She pulls a silencer from her pocket and attaches it to her weapon. Maggie nods to Nico who starts to

make his way out the back door of the room to get Juliette out of there. Maggie and Rock prepare to

create a rather large distraction. Nico hot loads his gun as he makes his way through the room with

Juliette. Rock comes up behind Maggie. "Ya gotta die of something." Maggie looks at him. "Get busy

livin or get busy dying." They fist bump. Matt and TK look at each other eyes wide. Rock looks at the

two of them. "This shit is about to get real." Rock motions for Maggie to take Matt and he will take TK.

Maggie acknowledges him. Maggie knows that they just have to get through until her Russians get

there. They just better not be late. Rock and TK leave the room first. Maggie motions to Matt to follow

her. Matt and Maggie make their way down one of the hallways. Maggie sees a hostile and takes one

shot with her gun. The figure falls to the ground in the dark. The shot was nearly silent. Matt is amazed

at her skill. It is also a little freaking scary. She didn't even hesitate… or flinch.

She pulls him into another doorway as they make their way down the hall. In the doorway, their bodies

are pressed against each other. Matt's thoughts are running wild in his head almost to the point of

distraction. Maggie is focused but the same thoughts on the fringes of her focus. They continue

towards the doors.

Nico gets to the parking lot. He can see men converging on the building. Multiple groups of men…. He

needs to get Juliette out of there. He knows where to take her… getting there is the problem. Suddenly

one of the armored SUVs appears in front of him. The door opens and Nico hears his name. It is

Ivanovich. Nico is shocked. "Nico … we have got to get her out of here." Nico can suddenly

see Dani in the backseat with Ivanovich. Maggie must trust him… time to trust Maggie. Juliette gets in

the SUV. Nico looks back at the building. Ivanovich speaks to him again. "Mairin will be fine. She has

friends in there." Nico gets into the vehicle just before it speeds away.

Rock and TK are on the outside. Another SUV pulls up to the door. Rock puts TK in it and heads

back in.

Maggie and Matt are in the hallway as she sees several men approaching. She pulls Matt into a room.

She watches until the men pass. She looks up at Matt. He has that look again… that irresistible look that

she really is beginning to like. She whispers. "I have to know." Matt hears her words but is totally

shocked when she pulls his head down towards her as she stands on her tip toes and kisses him.

Maggie backs down from her tip toes. "Wow." Both whisper at the same time. Matt grabs her into

another kiss. Maggie's thoughts are all over the place at a time that … well… they shouldn't be. But holy

crap, she felt that in her toes. Matt still has his face close to hers. She can feel his breath on her skin

and the warmth of his body. All that is running through her head is focus… damn it focus… bad guys,

guns and these thoughts only mix in porn or fiction. Focus damn it.

Matt can feel her too. God he wants her and it is his damn luck that at a moment he wants just pull her

closer and ... kiss her again. Maggie mouths that they have to go... now. Maggie changes her focus

back to soldier. She is kind of motivated to have Matt live through this. They make their way through

the dark hallways to the rear doors. The SUV with TK has circled back around. Maggie escorts Matt to

the door of the vehicle. She shuts it behind him and begins to make her way back towards the building.

For a brief moment she looks back as it speeds away.


	25. All the Right Moves RR Part 2

Maggie walks back in to meet Rock. "You okay?" Maggie looks back at him. "Perfect." Maggie takes

the safety off the Mac. "You gonna bark all day little doggie or are you gonna bite." Rock takes his Mac

and hot loads it. "The first rule of fight club is that you don't talk about fight club." The two of them

walk down the hallway.

**In the 2****nd**** SUV:**

Nico sits across from Ivanovich. Alexei knows that Nico does not trust this situation. "Nico, Mairin is a

friend. You and your friends are in no danger." Nico looks him over. "Understand that your reputation

precedes you." Alexei nods. "I understand and respect your concern."

"May I inquire as to how you know Mairin?" Nico looks back at Dani.

"I knew her father. Her biological father… I owe him a great debt. Helping Mairin… that is my

pleasure." Dani is watching the interaction with an analytical eye. Her children are in this car. They

are her responsibility. She has noticed that they did not take her gun or Nico's which makes her feel a

little bit better. Nico is a bit curious as to who exactly Maggie's father was to have a tie to the Russian

mob, ties that strong. He look back at Dani, the kids and Juliette. They are safe. He is trying to figure

out if him and Dani not being together at the time that all of this started was by coincidence or by

design. He is running through everything in his head. It troubles him that he realizes Maggie is still

there… and she doesn't have her body armor. It is currently on the floor at Juliette's feet. It also

occurs to him that Maggie did not bring in the feds. Everyone seems to belong to Ivanovich. He doesn't

know where Matt is… Doesn't know where TK is… but Maggie seems to know what she doing but to

what end? They drive outside the city to a building that Nico does not recognize. It appears to be a

federal building but it is not one that he recognizes. They are let out of the SUV and escorted by men

dressed to look like federal agents into the building. They are brought to a spartan but comfortable

room. Dani and Nico move out of earshot of the kids to talk. One of the men brings in their cell phones

which totally changes their attitudes. "So what is going on?" Dani looks up at Nico, Nico still has his

eyes fixed on the kids. "This is Maggie at work." She can hear the concern in Nico's voice. "Where is

she?" Nico looks down. "I don't know." Without knowing what is actually going on, Nico chooses to

keep his answers vague for now. "Everyone is safe so that is all that matters."

**In the 3****rd**** SUV:**

TK and Matt are sitting side by side in the SUV. "Ain't that some shit." Matt looks up at TK in

recognition. Both of them still have the SIGs that Maggie had handed them. "You can say that again."

Matt looks at the weapon in his hand, he is running through what happened this evening in his head.

"Baby girl has some serious skills." Matt looks up with an expression that TK cannot place. Matt

seems to be lost in thought. "You know… you can't really go wrong with a future baby momma who is a

tattooed CIA bringer of death… she could kick the ass of every other soccer mom on the PTA. All you

have to do is ask her out, brother." TK's statement gets Matt's attention. "What?" TK leans down. "I

have taken notice to how you look at her and if you are not interested in her… It would beg the

following question… are you freaking gay… and the damn woman out."

The SUV takes them to a parking lot in the middle of the city. Both of their cars are in the lot. The men

in the vehicle open the door and let them out but not before motioning for them to hand over the

weapons. Both of them lean against Matt's truck as they watch the SUV pull away. "You want to go get

a drink?" TK looks over at Matt. "Yeah, I could use one but I'm not going clubbing." TK laughs. "We can

go to that damn Irish place." Matt laughs at him. "I like that damn Irish place."

**Hawks HQ: **

Maggie and Rock intentionally walk into the arena. Russians, Russians everywhere.

"Kid, next time I say let's go someplace like Bolivia… Let's go someplace like Boliva." Maggie counters.

"We just rolled up a snowball and threw it into hell… Let's see if it has a chance."

They tap hands again. They walk into the heart of Petrotrovich's men. They are instantly surrounded.

Petrtrovich's stands directly in front of them. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure Rock… where is he." Rock looks back at Maggie. "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled

was convincing the world he didn't exist." Maggie looks back at Petrotrovich. "It should take you

exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door. I'll give you two." He smiles at her. "I like you

Maggie… the glass is always half full with you."

"Funny when I look at you … I was thinking of the immortal words of Socrates, when he said, "I drank

what?" He walks up to Maggie and touches her face. As he goes to strike her, his hand is stopped by

Alexei. The group of men surrounding Rock and Maggie are now surrounded by Ivanovich's men.

Maggie looks at Petrotrovich. "You're not quite evil enough. You're semi-evil. You're quasi-evil. You're

the margarine of evil. You're the Diet Coke of evil, just one calorie, not evil enough."

Lexi looks at Maggie and smiles and kisses her hand. "Lexi, it has been a pleasure as always.

Gentlmen." Rock looks back at them. "Hakuna Matata, bitches!"

They walk off to a waiting SUV. Rock gets into the driver's side.

"Well that was fun. I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to life than being really, really good looking. And I

plan on finding out what that is now." He smiles at Maggie. "How nice to meet someone so undeterred

by things like…reality." Maggie teases as he starts the engine. "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full

tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses." Maggie laughs. "Hit it."


	26. Everytime We Say Goodbye

Marshall is sitting at a table in a small bar. The atmosphere of the bar is calm and quiet. It is dark and

richly decorated. Marshall is sipping a single-malt while reading a book. Maggie's brother, Teddy,

approaches his table. Marshall is surprised but not shocked to see Teddy standing before him. He

knows that Teddy must be there as a messenger from Maggie. "Hello Teddy." Teddy pulls out the

adjoining chair and sits down. Marshall waves to the barmaid for a drink for Teddy. "Marshall." The

barmaid places a drink in front of Teddy. He takes a sip of the drink as Marshall closes the book and

devotes his attention to Teddy. "Mmmmm… nice." Marshall tips his glass towards Teddy. "So what

brings you by Theodore? What is my girl up too?" Teddy looks up with a smile. "Petrotrovich." A wave

of concern crosses his face. "What is she doing?" Teddy sits back and continues to sip the scotch. Even

Marshall is amazed as to how much he and Maggie are alike in demeanor. The way they carry

themselves, their gestures, it may as well be Maggie joining him for a drink. Teddy's accent is also

hidden. They were both raised to speak "American" by the Admiral. "Does she know what she is

doing?" Teddy smiles. "It's Mairin… she has a warrior's heart. You know that." Teddy's accent tinges

through. Marshall smiles at Teddy's description of his twin. They sit back and chat as they finish

drinks. It has been a long time since Marshall was around Maggie's family. Teddy was the only one who

knew about his relationship with Maggie. He didn't have to put on an act around Teddy. Teddy always

liked Marshall but he wasn't a terrible fan of the relationship but Maggie cares for him and that is good

enough.

**Across town:**

Gabrielle mixes and mingles among New York society at her latest function. She notices the

presence of a strikingly handsome man who has been in proximity to her all night. The man has dark

black hair, devastatingly ocean blue eyes and chiseled features. Gabrielle definitely wants to meet this

handsome man. Maggie's brother Patrick is playing his role to an Oscar worthy performance. He flirts,

flatters and makes Gabrielle swoon. He always had that magical way with women. Maggie knew he

would be the perfect lure. Before Gabrielle can react, she is in handcuffs in the back of car… and not in

the good way. The men with her flash their badges. "Awesome… just fucking awesome."

**The Facility:**

A very grumpy Gabrielle is sitting in an interrogation room as Maggie enters.

"Be nice or the closest you will ever get to the Caribbean again will be when I fly you to GITMO."

Maggie moves the chair to the wall and takes up a position directly in front of Gabrielle.

"I could let a lot of things slide Gabby. I deal with the best and worst of the human race on a daily basis…

but you… you hurt people I love… You sold out the country that I have literally walked through the fires

of hell to defend and protect. For what Gabby? Money… Hate to clue you in, sweetheart, you were

married to a fucking billionaire who worshipped the ground you walked upon so spare me the tale of

woe…" Maggie is pacing in front of Gabrielle with an intensity that no one in the room or outside the

room has ever seen from her.

"Classy Maggie… real Classy…" Gabby's tone is condescending.

"Gabby… I may know how to make a longshoreman blush but what I lack in class… I make up for in

fucking integrity… Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools that don't have brains enough to be

honest."

"How could you do this to me… to Juliette?" Gabrielle has her arms folded with a scowl on her face.

"I didn't do this to you… you did this to you. You made this choice, Gabby. It was of your own volition

and free will. You just never thought you would get caught. Now mind explaining to me why you need

revenge? The revenge that was your own undoing… revenge always proves to be its own executioner…

Gabrielle." Maggie turns towards her.

"On peut etre plus fin qu'un autre, mais non pas plus fin que tous les autres."

**Behind the Glass:**

"French?" Dani looks at Nico with an expression of confusion. "One may outwit another, but not all

others." Maggie walks out of the room. She leaves her to sit there for a while.

"You ready for this?" Rock stands in front of Maggie with his hand on the door.

"Who the hell would be ready for this…so …nope… but into the arena … open the pod doors, Hal."

Marshall has been brought in the room with Gabrielle. Maggie starts in on both of them with a fury

as soon as the door shuts behind her. Marshall is shocked by Maggie's tone.

"You are dead and you are going to jail … Yet you two have still managed to create a situation so fucked up

beyond recognition that there is no exit strategy that does not completely and totally suck on every

conceivable level…" Maggie's voice is roaring from her body. Gabrielle and Marshall's eyes are

transfixed on her. "The Pittman vs. Pittman score card is officially even… now the two of you are going

to sit here until you figure out some way together or apart to spare Juliette a lifetime of drugs, alcohol

and fucking shock therapy. You brought a child into this world… it is time for both of you to shut up,

grow up and start considering someone other than yourselves…and fucking fix this…"

Dani and Nico stand at the glass in total and utter shock at what Maggie just did.

Maggie walks out and slams the door. She leans against it for a moment breathing heavy. She

composes herself and goes to another room to talk to Juliette. She opens the door and sits in the chair

across from Juliette. She can see the apprehension in Juliette's eyes.

"Jules, I know what it is like to lose someone you love but you have a chance to… well you have a second

chance. I also know what it is like not to have that second chance. Go in there and tell you love him…

tell him you hate him… You have the opportunity… don't waste it… just tell him… whatever. We all slip

and fall. That is not what matters. What matters is knowing where you stand when

you get up. We are all damaged goods baby girl… Every last one of us. No one escapes this world

without trauma. Don't mess with imperfection. You want to go in?"

"Yes." Juliette looks at Maggie and takes a deep breath. Maggie puts her arm around her. "Give them

hell, Baby Girl."

Maggie walks into where Nico and Dani are. She pulls the cords on the blinds. "Do you know

what you are doing? She sits on the table next to Nico. "Think perhaps their marriage stood a better

chance if there were not four of us in it?" Nico looks at her. There is a lot of truth to her words. Nico

wraps his arm around Maggie's shoulders and kisses her on the head. Dani sits across from Maggie. "I

thought you loved Marshall?" Maggie looks up at her. "I do… enough to let go. What is it that you say?

Doing the right thing ain't always the easy thing. Juliette needs an opportunity to be more than just a

future statistic." Maggie figits for a moment. " Dani, love is when one person knows all of your

secrets… deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows and yet in the

end that one person does not think any less of you; even when the rest of the world does… They still

love each other… that is worth another chance."

"So what happens now? Gabby is up for treason and Marshall is dead?" Nico looks at Rock and Maggie.

Rock speaks first. "The secrets that Gabrielle sold were worthless. We made sure that she never knew

anything worthwhile. Garbage." Nico is surprised. He does not break his gaze. "For how long?" Rock

and Maggie look at him. "For the last decade." Nico is shocked. "You two have known this for a

decade?" Rock and Maggie look at each other. "We admit nothing and demand video."

"What are you going to do about Marshall? A resurrection is a bit hard to pull off…" Dani joins the

conversation. Maggie glances at Nico before speaking.

"Well, he has been only mostly dead…. There is a big difference between all dead and mostly dead…

Mostly dead is still slightly alive. With all dead there is only really one thing to do…"

"and what is that?" Dani does not yet recognize the quote.

"Go through his pockets and look for change." Maggie smiles at Nico… The Princess Bride.

"Dani… she is quoting the "Princess Bride." Nico taps her on the back of the head for teasing Dani.

"My sweet billionaire planned his death… he can plan his resurrection." Rock is leaning against the wall

across from all of them. "Plus there isn't a fed in the house." Nico looks up at Rock. His suspicions have

been confirmed. It's a mouse trap. Maggie basically punked a whole hell of a lot of people … as she

has said so many times… Sometimes the universe needs a manual adjustment… even when it doesn't

know it needs an adjustment. In her own little warped way… she hit the rest button.

"So you okay?" Nico pulls on her shoulders. Maggie smiles as she slides off the table to her feet.

"Neeks… Trust me in this life, the one thing that I have learned to do is to bounce." She leans in and

kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "Don't screw up what you have my love… she is what

you need." Nico reaches up and touches Maggie's face and kisses her forehead. "Loves you, baby girl."

"Loves you more, Neeks." She turns away from him. She smiles at Dani. "Where are you going?" She

smiles. "To get very drunk…. Very, very drunk… my Rock of Love… take me to a bar or lose me

forever…bring me my brothers...for we shall need someone to carry us out of thy watering hole."

Maggie speaks with the comical exaggeration appropriate to her exit.

Rock puts his arm around Maggie and opens the door exposing her brothers hanging out in the next

room. Nico watches Maggie walk out. Dani walks over and sits next to him.

She notices Nico's expression. She touches his leg. "What has your wheels turning? Is she going to be

okay?" Nico kisses Dani on the cheek. "Time for Maggie to finally take her sister's advice." Dani is

trying to figure out what that means. Nico looks at her expression and clarifies. "The best way to get

over a boy is…" Dani finishes his sentence. "with another boy. You have someone in mind?" Nico takes

Dani's hand. "I just might." Nico sends several texts.

Ray Jay and Lindsey head home in Dani's car, while Dani and Nico head out to meet the rest for a well-

deserved drink. As they walked up to the bar, Dani is surprised to see Matt and TK waiting for them.

She thinks to herself how awkward this could be with her patient… ex-lover… and lover… yep got

awkward covered here but what the hell with everything else that has happened… this would be almost

freaking normal.

Maggie, Paddy, Teddy and Rock are gathered around a table having an animated conversation. Dani and

Nico join them followed by Matt and TK. Nico handles the introductions. "Matt Donnally, Terrance King

meet Patrick and Theodore O'Brien." The two men stand up and shake hands with Matt and TK. Nico

and Rock pull up more chairs. "Teddy… Paddy… Matt… TK." Rock nods to the waitress for more glasses,

beer, and whiskey. Once everything is settled, the O'Brien trio raise their glasses for the family toast.

"May we get what we want (Paddy)… May we get what we need (Teddy)… but never, what we

deserve (Maggie)." Nico laughs… it has been a long time since he has heard that. The others join the

toast. Matt gazes at Maggie across the table. Gone are the tactical clothes, she is dressed casually in

jeans and a sweater. Her hair is in a simple pony tail. Matt really likes when she is dressed in this simple

style… very natural. Her brothers are also now in simple dress. Dani looks at Maggie and her brothers

sitting in a row. The fiery redhead between her pitch haired book ends. Surprisingly, they do look like

they belong to each other. Their bond is obvious. The animated laughter, the jokes, the banter… She

thinks for a moment and hopes that someday her own children will have this kind of relationship with

each other. The stories have begun. Matt and TK are thoroughly engrossed in the stories. Matt looks

up at Paddy with a question. "So all of you are adopted… all seven of you?"

"Yes, we are all adopted… not so much a family… more like hostages." Paddy smiles and tips his glass

towards him. "Imagine our surprise when on a cold Christmas Eve so many years ago… five young

O'Briens… gathered around the Christmas Tree… waiting… anticipating…. could our wish come true…

and then Mom and Dad walk in with these two… Imagine our disappointment… we thought we were

getting a puppy. Siblings… we don't need no more stinking siblings." Both Teddy and Maggie whack

him on the back of the head simultaneously. The conversations get even more animated.

TK asks Teddy if he wants to partner to play pool. Teddy agrees and follows him over to the tables.

Rock has decided that he has had enough for the evening and bids everyone adieu.

Maggie looks over at Nico as she observes TK and Teddy. Nico comments to Maggie. "They seemed to

have hit it off." Maggie moves closer to Nico occupying Teddy's chair. "Do you think TK knows that our

Teddy bear is… gay?" Maggie watches their interaction. "I don't think TK came equipped with Gaydar."

Dani whacks Nico out of instinct for the "gaydar" label. Nico is amused by the tap from Dani. Matt

notices the empty pitchers and grabs one of them to get another for the table. Maggie grabs the other

and follows him up to the bar. Matt is very pleased when Maggie ends up next to him. He has been

trying to figure out a way to talk to her all night. He motions to the bartender who takes the pitchers.

Matt turns around to Maggie. "Hey… thanks for tonight." Maggie looks at him quizzically. "For what?"

"Everything." He smiles at her and moves in closer for privacy. "You are a hell of a woman Maggie

O'Brien." She looks up at Matt with a smile and shakes her head. "Oh my dear, Matt you don't know

me that well." He pays the bartender and turns back towards Maggie. He moves closer to her. She

notices his cologne and breathes it in as he lifts her chin to raise her eyes to look directly at him. "Your

name is Mairin Mairead. You were born in Belfast. Your birthday is Christmas Day. You have a twin

brother." He pauses to look around for a moment.

"You are youngest of the seven children of a Navy Admiral and a debutante. You went to prep school

then to Harvard where you studied psychology and played field hockey. You were married when you

were younger. You love the opera and museums. You are a benefactor of the Museum of Natural

History. You love peonies and Kilarney roses. Your favorite perfume is Chanel No. 5. You clean up nice

but are kind of sexy when you are dirty. You would die for your country and kill for your friends and

family. Put all of that together and I think that you are one of the most beautiful and intriguing women

that I have ever encountered. If the sex is anything like it is in my imagination, I will likely worship the

ground you walk upon. If you want children, I will probably fall head over heels in love with you. But

really, I just want to know if you would have dinner with me?" Matt loves the look on Maggie's face …

the shocked sweet smile as she is looking up at him with her eyes blinking a she absorbs everything has

said. She looks down for a moment. "That is probably the most original pick up line I have ever

heard, Mr. Donnally." She looks down for a moment before saying more. "You googled me?" Matt

touches the side of her face. "I googled you." Maggie leans in toward him. "I am one of seven. I want

a houseful of kids by whatever means. If my mother hears one word of that statement, I will have you

on the first flight to GITMO… because it would be an act of terrorism. So why don't we start with

dinner… and then we can talk about the sex." She runs her hand down the side

of his face, with a wickedly cute and sexy look on her face, tapping him on the chin. She turns and

picks up one of the pitchers and walks towards TK and Teddy.

**While Matt and Maggie are at the Bar:**

From a distance Nico is casually watching the interaction between Matt and Maggie. "Matt always

reminded me of someone. He takes a sip of his whiskey. "I always thought it was just that he reminded

me of someone from the service or something like that." He gages Dani's expressions. "Then I saw

something the other day."

"What did you see?" Dani asks him as she glances towards the bar. Nico makes a motion towards the

bar . "That…" She can see it. The obvious attraction, the spark and sparkle between Matt and Maggie.

It hits her like a bolt of lightning. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't… well anything. It makes her smile. Oh my

God she thinks to herself. It happened. I'm over him. I am happy for them. I care about both of them.

I am happy to see them together. Holy crap, Maggie's sister was right. The easiest way to get over a

boy… is with another boy. "He reminds you of Ben?" Paddy asks. Nico nods. "I haven't seen that look

on her face… in a long long time." Paddy notices it too. "Me, either, brother… me either but on that

note, I had better head back or my wife is going to kick my ass." Dani looks up at him. "To Boston?"

Paddy laughs. "Got a plane… It was very nice to meet you Dani. If this sailor gives you any trouble

you just call me… there are four of us to kick his ass… six if you count his ex and her sister." He winks at

Dani. Nico gets up and gives him a hug. "Good to see you Paddy." Paddy responds. "Don't be a stranger,

Nico… you're still family."

Paddy walks up to Maggie and gives her a kiss.

"Do you think what Maggie said about love was true?" Nico laughs. "Dani that was not Maggie's

theory on love… She was quoting Ben Franklin." Dani looks at him for a moment. "Really?"

Nico laughs. "Really, the Harvard education makes her a well of interesting quotations." He leans into

her. "So are you ready to head home for the evening." Dani looks him with a soft smile. She has no

desire to watch Maggie and Matt flirt up a storm with each other. She is happy for them but one step

at a time… one step at a time. "Definitely."


	27. To Be With You

As they drive home from the city, Dani seems to be lost in thought. Nico looks over at her with a smile.

"So my lovely Doctor, what are you obsessing about at the moment?" Dani realizes that she must have

been a million miles away. "Why did Maggie do that tonight? Did she really love Marshall or was it just

a fling?" Nico is surprised by the question. "Dani, they love each other. Trust me. It is love but there

are many different types of love. It went on for nearly 15 years and I don't think their bond is going to

end. It will change… I don't think it will end."

"How do you explain what is happening with Matt?" Nico gives her a bit of a sharp look. "Jealous?"

Dani immediately picks up on the bite of the word. "No… not it's not that… it's so sudden… like the

snap of fingers… they're hooking up." Nico again gives her a look. "Dani, they have not even been on a

date. There is just a spark… a little chemistry. Nothing has happened. I can guarantee you that it won't

be a one night stand or a hook up. Maggie doesn't and can't operate that way." Dani takes a bit of

offense to the one night stand statement but also realizes that Nico doesn't know how her relationship

with Matt started. "Why did you choose me?" Dani hits Nico with what she knows is a sucker punch of

a question.

Nico absorbs the question and actually pulls off to the side of the road. "Dani, you understand me. You

have a fire… As corny as it sounds, it is like a beacon… a North Star for me. You bring me to a place

within myself that I have not known for a long time. You bring me home. All of this." (He touches her

face.) "Is window dressing…Beautiful window dressing… but it is window dressing." (He touches her

head and her heart as he finishes.) "This and this… that is what makes me absolutely crazy for you."

He takes her face in his hands are kisses her with such passion that Dani can quite literally feel her heart

melt within her chest.

**At the Bar:**

Maggie, Matt, Teddy and TK are playing pool at the bar, laughing and joking with each other for hours

on end. Matt has realized what Maggie had said was true. She totally and completely sucks at the

game. TK is beginning to feel very chic about having a gay new found friend… it is like having a very well

dressed Robin to his Batman. As the night wears on… both TK and Matt realize that Maggie and Teddy

have heavy Irish accents that manifest when they get tired and lubricated. They also tend to speak to

each other in a language that Matt recognizes from his grandfather. Matt knows that they were born in

Ireland. He is just surprised that they both still have the heavy accents and still know how to speak Irish.

Finally the announcement from the bartender comes through loud and clear… "You don't' have to go

home… but you can't stay here." It is time to call it a night. The four of them settle the tab and head

into the night. TK realizes that Matt would really like to take Maggie home. TK and Teddy decide that

they are going to get breakfast anyway.

The pairs separate and head off into the night. Matt takes Maggie by the hand as they head to where

his truck is parked. He knows that Maggie has had a hell of a night and is slightly drunk at the moment.

He knows that this is something that he needs to take slow. Maggie gives him directions to her house.

Matt walks her to the door. "I had a great time tonight." Maggie is standing a step up from Matt to try

to even their height. "Me too. So can I call you about dinner." Maggie smiles as Matt comes up to the

top of the stoop. "Definitely." Matt gazes at her with the look of a teenage boy on his first date. "Can I

have your phone number?" Maggie laughs… God ,it has been a long, long time since something like this

has happened. She takes Matt's phone out of his pocket and types in the number of her new cell phone.

They are locked in the awkwardness of a first goodnight kiss. Matt pulls Maggie close to him and kisses

her. It still has the magic of the earlier kiss. The kiss is long and sweet and ends with Matt words to

Maggie. "I should go. Good night Maggie." He kisses Maggie on the cheek as he turns away. Maggie

opens the door but watches Matt walk to his truck. Maggie leans against the door running through the

rather extraordinary day that has been. She can't help but wonder if she is going to have a visitor this

evening.

**Dani's House:**

Nico pulls into Dani's driveway. He gets out and opens her door. Dani is still reeling from what Nico said

to her. She is very aware of the hold that Nico has on her heart. She can feel herself falling in love with

him but it is too soon. This has just started. Nico takes her hand has he walks her to the door. "Do you

want to come in?" Nico smiles and pulls her into him. "I think the kids have had enough of us for one

night… But why don't we actually go on a date tomorrow night." It occurs to Dani that they have never

really gone out on a "date."

"I would absolutely love that." She thinks to herself… that sounds perfect. She pulls him into a long kiss

goodnight. As he turns to leave he takes her hand and kisses it as he walks to his car. She watches him

drive away. A date with Nico, this is going to be exciting.


	28. Me and I

Maggie wanders up to her bedroom. As she clears the doorway, she is grabbed from behind and spun

around in Marshall's arms. "Hi." Maggie smiles since she was expecting Marshall to show up at one

point this evening. He looks her over for a moment. "Are you drunk?" Maggie pinches her fingers

together to indicate… a little. "Well at least, you are not grabbing the grass to keep from falling off the

earth." Marshall takes her by the hand and leads her to the bed. They both jump onto it lying side by

side on the fluffy comforter. Marshall reaches up and pulls two of the pillows from the head of the bed

taking one for himself and one for Maggie. "So how the hell did you pull that off tonight?" Maggie

remains lying on her back staring at the ceiling. "Ivanovich." Marshall is shocked by the single word she

has uttered. "They were all his men?" Marshall rolls onto his side to look at her. "Yes."

"And Petrotrovich?" Maggie pauses for a moment. "He won't be bothering you or Nico anymore."

Marshall is genuinely surprised by the degree of planning that went into the evening's event. "You

leveraged the Russian mob against the Russian mob to solve a CIA problem?" Maggie smiles. "Ish."

Marshall reaches over and takes her hand into his, playing with her fingertips. "What did it cost you?"

"That my dear Marshall… is my business." Marshall knows this debt is not a financial one. "You scared

the shit out of Gabrielle." Maggie gets a huge smile across her face. "I know… that was by design… and

for me." Marshall rolls back onto his back. Maggie knows the next question. She is just not sure how to

answer him. "Why did you do that for me?"

"Because you are still in love with her…" Marshall doesn't know how to react to Maggie's answer so

Maggie continues. "Because, I love you… because I care about Juliette. Because all of it matters

Marshall… it matters." Marshall takes her hand into his interlacing her fingers with his. "Maggie, I love

you… I don't know how I will ever make this up to you…"

"It is not a debt, Marshall… just another part of our story." Marshall moves to be closer to her. Maggie

moves to spoon with him for a moment. Marshall holds her close to him, laying his head on hers. He

waits until Maggie falls asleep next to him. He kisses her as he gets up. He smiles as he heads to the

door. "We'll always have Paris… See you soon, Princess." He closes the door behind him as he leaves

her. Maggie wakes up in the morning to see a small box on the bed next to her. She recognizes it

instantly. She smiles as she picks it up and places it on her dresser. She will save that for when she gets

back.

**Hawks HQ:**

Matt walks into his office to see a card sitting propped up against his phone. It is a card from Maggie.

It brings a smile to his face as soon as he sees it. He opens it to see Maggie's handwriting:

I had a wonderful time last night.

I have to go out of town for a few days for work.

I will be back on Friday. I will call you when I get back.

See you soon!

Xoxo

M

Nico walks into Matt's office noticing the smile across his face. "Let me guess, a certain mutual

acquaintance stopped by this morning". Matt nods not sure how to deal with Nico when it comes to

Maggie… or Dani… or hell just in general lately. "There is no need to declare war regarding Maggie,

Nico." Nico laughs. "That is not why I'm here… Hank wants to meet with both of us but if you want a

hint of where to take her… she loves bowling." Matt looks up at him with an odd expression

"Seriously?" Nico laughs. "Seriously." The two of them head out of Matt's office.

Maggie walking across the parking lot as Dani pulls in. She sees Maggie and stops her.

"Hey I was thinking about something. Do you have time for a coffee?" Maggie looks at her watch. "I

have to go to work but I can give you a half an hour. You so need to start your practice up again. This is

the fifth time this week that you are analyzing me. Hasn't TK done something worthwhile?" Maggie looks her over.

"Fine, coffee it is." They each take their own cars and meet at coffee shop.

Maggie and Dani are seated across from each other with a coffee in front of them.

Maggie leans back in her chair. "Ok… Lock and load, Doctor…" Maggie sits back and takes a sip of her coffee.

"You don't relate to women do you? You are not close to any females. Your friends, your confidants are

all male. Teddy, Nico , Marshall… everyone you trust is male." Dani takes a sip and looks at her with an

analytical eye.

"You picked up on that did you now…" Under her current time constraints, Maggie is not in the mood

for the banter if it is just idle banter. "It is my job to observe these things." Maggie thinks for a

moment… ok time for the det cord… I have got to get this moving. "I am not an experiment… Trust me,

I am functionally screwed up." Maggie downs more of her coffee waiting for the next lob.

"But why? Why do you shy away from relationships with women?" Ok… didn't see that coming… what

the hell is this about? "Because, I am not a lesbian, Dani." Maggie is now slightly amused.

"Everything you have done has been a rebellion." Ok… you have no idea girlfriend… I have made

rebellion an art form but you do not know that yet.

"I am not exactly rebelling against the divine secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood. Dani… it was a running

joke that when we were in the womb… Teddy took my feminine side. I don't understand women. I

never did. I understand make-up, fashion, manners and feminine wilds but I don't understand women

to women relationships. They just don't make sense to me." Wait for it … wait for it Freud is coming

out soon. "What about your sisters … you mother?" And there it is the Freudian slip.

"Stop going Freudian on me. (Mocking stance)… tell me about your mother."

"Dani, I love my sisters. I would die for my sisters. I just don't like my sisters. (Amen to that)

Now, stop using your powers on me, witch." Waving her hands at Dani. Dani laughs at the comment.

"I could write a book about you…" Okay still with the banter… what is your point, Dani… tick tock.

"Ian Fleming beat you to it…" Dani notices the sarcasm.

"Come on Maggie you put the fun in dysfunctional."

"I'm not crazy, the government had me tested. If I go to the shoe sale at Barney's with you will you

stop?" Dani realizes that Maggie is short on time. "What happened with Nico and Amy?"

"Dani, I was in college when they were married. I didn't pay much attention to their relationship. I had

my own relationships with each of them which is why I chose to keep Nico in the divorce. Amy and I

never quite saw eye to eye on anything. We are very different people. My dear sister has turned

marrying for money into an art form or a sport. I'm not quite sure which. Though I'd lean towards a

sport because you can bet on the odds on a sport and I have won the last three family pools." So that

was the question. "You bet on the duration of your sister's marriages?"

"Don't laugh the Admiral was the runner up."

"Your family is seriously twisted."

"What were you expecting, Camelot? Honey… it's more like Highlander… but I wouldn't trade them for

the world. Now what happened last night that you are concerned with things like Amy?"

Dani doesn't quite know what to say. For whatever reason, she is nervous about her first date with Nico

despite the fact that they have been seeing each other a while. She doesn't know what it is about taking

the relationship public that bothers her. People know… they already know… but they don't know

know… okay now she sounds like a the one who needs therapy.


	29. Prep and Landing

"Dani, I hate to cut this short but I have to go or they are going to come looking for me… Listen, I don't

know what is up but relax. Nico is crazy about you so stop riding the crazy train to crazy town and just

enjoy the date, deary." Maggie gets up and heads for the door.

Dani lingers at the table for a few minutes. Maybe she is right. Why am I driving myself crazy? This is

not my first rodeo. Her thoughts wander to a little Big and Rich. "Save a horse… Ride a cowboy." Bring

on the rodeo. Janette did not sufficiently warn her about this whole post-divorce… I'm horny as hell

phase. Nico… Nico… Nico… She straightens herself up and heads for the door. Time to save sanity one

patient at a time…

Nico sends her a text about their date. He will pick her up and 7:00 and to dress for a night on the town.

She thinks to herself… a night on the town… ok what is the fucking wardrobe translation for a night on

the town? She rushes upstairs and heads into her closet… as she passes the bed… she thinks to herself…

remember to change the sheets…. Remember to change the sheets…. And to shave… oh my!

After an hour, Dani is sitting in the middle her closet dressed in a ball room gown among the remnants

of her wardrobe. She lets out a blood curdling scream of frustration which Lindsey can hear from the

kitchen. Curious but not entirely sure she wants to walk up stairs, Lindsey walks to the front door and

double checks to make sure there is not another car in the driveway. I so do not want one of THOSE

awkward moments! She decides to see what is frustrating her mother since now she is sure it is not her

or her brother… and brownie points can never hurt.

Lindsey finds her mother in the ball gown lying on the floor with the contents of her closet surrounding

her. "So… Cleaning? My queen?" Dani smiles up at her daughter. "No… a date…." She rises then

dramatically falls back to the floor. "I see." She moves some of the clothes and sits on the floor. "So

what is planned for this "date"?" She air quotes the word "date."

"A night on the town." Lindsey surveys her mother's wardrobe. "So a night on the town with, Nico."

She stands and puts her finger to her lip. "Well, he dresses kind of cool with those suits and all… so

thinking dinner somewhere nice… maybe a show or some drinks… so…" She shuffles through several

dresses and pulls out a sexy but classic little black dress. Dani looks at it … it's perfect. Lindsey

continues… "Now for shoes…. Something sexy but unexpected for pop…" She walks over to her

mother's shoes… "No… no… no… oh…wait." Lindsey walks out of the room and returns a moment later

with a pair of leopard print shoes in her hands. "Where in the hell did you get those?" Lindsey laughs.

"Ah… our stone cold foxy Mama to be gave them to me… passing them to the next generation." She

walks over to her mother's jewelry box. She rummages for a moment. "Pearl earrings… that is the key."

"All class with a touch of sassy… for my own stone cold foxy mama." She hands her mom the earrings.

Dani thinks for a moment… Oh my God… my little girl as just dressed me like a sexy kitten for a date…

Damn… I'm doing something right… She pulls Lindsey into a hug. "Ok… enough of the love, Mom… time

to hit the showers. Can I go to Winter's tonight?"

"Yeah sure… honey." She looks at her watch… Five… where the hell did the day go… rub a dub… here I

come… remember to shave…. Remember to shave… I have got to get a wax… sigh….


	30. Save the Last Dance

Dani takes Lindsey's advice and wears the little black dress. You certainly cannot go wrong with a

classic. Nico arrives at her door promptly at seven. You have to love a man that does not require a time

conversion. She answers the door to see Nico dressed like she has never seen him before. He is dressed

up but not in his Hawk's daily business attire. He has a sexy, sexy vibe about him. So this is what Nico

looks like when he is not down to business. Then it hits her, she notices how… (she sniffs the air again

taking in his scent) …. How absolutely intoxicating he smells. She cannot make out if it is cologne, the

air, soap… or all three in combination. As it carries through the air between them… it draws her closer

to him. "You look breath-taking." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek before taking her hand. Dani

is surprised to see a car in her driveway. It is a livery car. He hired a driver for the evening. Wow.

Nico offers his arm and escorts her to the waiting car. She feels like a blushing teenager going to the

prom. There is the long absent excitement of an evening of unknowns and at long last… her first actual

date with Nico. Nico has soft music playing in the back of the car. It isn't jazz. She cannot place it. It is

soft and soothing, full of guitar… almost Spanish. They drive into Manhattan to section of town that she

does immediately recognize. The driver stops and opens the door for them. Nico again offers his arm

and escorts her into what appears to be small bistro. The driver opens the door for them. Dani is

shocked to see the room is devoid of anyone else. There is a single table in the middle of the room with

the soft glow of candle light flickering from everywhere. The sconces on the walls are a glow. The room

is richly appointed. She does not recognize the place and is amazed that they are alone. How did he

know? How does he always know? He escorts her to the table and pulls out her chair for her.

She smiles at him as he crosses to his chair. He retrieves a bottle of wine on the way to his seat.

"Nico, what is this place?" As Nico pours the wine a soft and sexy smile crosses his face. "It belongs to a

friend. "I know you my dearest Dani. I know you were apprehensive and honestly I am not in the mood

to share you with the world tonight." Thank God for candlelight… the soft glow will certainly hide the

fact that I am blushing at the moment, Dani sighs to herself.

They are alone with the exception of the chef. As the chef is fussying with the courses of the dinner,

soft music begins to play in the background. The dinner is sumptuous. The company…. Beyond

compare. Dani loves the fact that she and Nico can talk for hours… about anything… about nothing… the

flow is natural and comfortable in a way that Dani has never experienced in her adult life. For once in

her life she is not worried about kids… or sitters or anything. She is enjoying a fabulous evening with a

man who is rapidly finding his way beyond her defenses… her castle walls that she has spent so much

time constructing. The princess is being rescued from the tower.

A short while after the chef departs, Nico offers his hand and takes Dani to the "dance floor." Dani can

feel his gentle caress. She can feel his hands guiding her. A man who can dance… Really dance. She has

loved this since that first night together. She allows him control and slips into the bliss of the

movement. The sway of her body, the way he molds her body to his own. They dance for what seems

to be hours. For a brief moment, Nico looks down at his watch. "Time for our next adventure my lady."

Dani looks at him with a curious expression tinged with excitement. She wonders what he could

possibly have planned now? They gather their things as Nico escorts her back to the car. The driver

takes them to what Dani recognizes instantly as the Museum of Natural History. Dani is shocked as they

are escorted into the closed museum. She suddenly remembers Nico's connection to this place…

Maggie and Marshall are both benefactors. Nico leads her into a section of the museum and into what

appears to be a theater. She is standing in an open area when the music begins to play. It is classical

and soft. Suddenly images appear on all of the walls surrounding her. The pictures that project are

exquisite shots of the universe. She remembers seeing them before. They are not the typical pictures of

the planets from a school book. They breathtaking in their beauty… Dani is lost for moment in the

tranquility of the scene. She suddenly realizes that Nico has moved behind her. He gently has his arms

wrapped around her. She can feel the warmth of his skin through his jacket. She loves how he simply

radiates warmth. This is where she always feels safe. She settles in against him. She can feel his breath

on her neck as he leans down to speak to her. "If you allow me to my love… I will move heaven and

earth for you." He moves to stand in front of her as he pulls a small box from his coat. Dani is touched

and bordering on panic as she watches him. "Dani, this is not a proposal…. But it is a promise…" He

opens the box to reveal an emerald ring. He takes her right hand into his own. "I love you Dani… You

are my world… I want the sun, the moon and the stars for you… in your time." He gently takes her right

and hand places the ring on her finger. Dani is rendered speechless by Nico's gesture… his declaration

of love… She looks down at the ring on her finger for a moment before pulling him into a long soft kiss.

"I love you too Nico." She loves the corny romantic side of this mysterious man. He pulls her close.

The words that he has longed to hear… from the person he wants to hear them from…


	31. The Games People Play

**Dani's House:**

Nico escorts Dani to the house. "Nico, tonight… tonight was just… wonderful." She leans in to kiss him.

"Do you want to come in?" She pulls him close with the most flirtatious look she can muster. She wants

him. She wants him now. "Do you want me to stay?" He asks as he returns her kiss. "Yes…. Yes I do."

Nico kisses her and walks towards the car to dismiss the driver for the evening.

As Nico returns, Dani is waiting for him. She has the same feelings that she had that very first night with

their first kiss. She wants him. She pulls him into the passionate kissing that led to their first

interrupted trip up the stairs. Those three little works have freed her, she wants to push herself… she

wants… well she isn't sure what she wants… but she is ready to explore with this man.

As the kissing increases in intensity, Nico is gently stripping her clothes from her body. The dress pools

to the floor at her feet. She is standing in her undergarments and heels. Nico picks her up and takes

her to the bed. He takes off his jacket and shirt before he lies on the bed next to her. He is running his

hands over her body… exploring every inch of skin and lace. His fingers wander over skin and into her

body making Dani wild with desire. Tonight, tonight has a heat that they have not shared before. Nico's

thoughts run wild… Is it possible that Dani could join him in the game? The thought drives his passions

as he make love to Dani. Dani is overwhelmed by the sensations that are pulsing through her body.

**A Few Days Later at Maggie's House:**

Maggie walks into her brownstone. She drops her gear at the door. She is tired and dirty from the

mission of the last few days. It is time to wash South America from her soul until next time. She drops

her keys and heads to the shower. The water feels good as it washes away the grim. She is refreshed

but she is so tired. She drops the towel and slips beneath the sheets of her bed and drifts off to sleep.

She is awakened by the sound of a door. She instantly pulls a gun from under the pillow. Marshall grabs

the gun. "Jesus, Maggie… its me." He takes it from her hand and places it on the nightstand. He slides

beneath the sheets and pulls Maggie towards him as he kisses her fiercely. Maggie is lost in the

moment with Marshall as he pushes himself inside of her. Maggie is very aware that Marshall is her

drug. He intoxicates her. She is so tired. She has no will to fight him. They know each other so well…

the rhythm is natural and passionate. He pulls a silk rope from near her bed and gently binds Maggie's

hands. The game begins again… the game that draws her in like a moth to a flame. Why Marshall… why

now… She loves him… she loves this….but….

Visions of Matt cross her mind has she is entangled with Marshall. She justifies it in her head… they

have not even been on their first date. Marshall pushes deeper into her pulling her back to the moment

with him as they make love.


	32. Closer to You

Maggie wakes in the morning completely entangled with Marshall. Marshall has his face buried in

Maggie's hair at her neck. "Hey, Princess." Maggie rolls over in his arms. "Hi." Marshall pulls her body

close to his. "I have missed you." He kisses her. "Marshall…" He keeps interrupting her by kissing her.

"Marshall…" He relents. "Yes." Maggie looks him straight in the eye. "Gabrielle." Marshall rolls onto

his back. "I know." She rolls towards him draping her body over his. "Marshall." He wraps his arms

around her. "I know… but." Maggie is tracing the lines of his tattoo with her fingertips. "Maggie, you

and Gabby… I just…" He stops mid-sentence and pulls Maggie underneath him. Maggie goes to speak

but Marshall puts his finger on her lips. He leans his forehead onto hers. "I know… please just let me

have this." Maggie goes to speak and is silenced by another kiss.

**Dani's House**:

Dani wakes up to find herself wrapped up in Nico's arms. He is sitting up watching the morning news

with Dani laying on his chest. When he realizes that she has woken up, he leans down and kisses the top

of her head. She remains where she lays gently stroking Nico's chest. This never gets old. Nico has

stayed over the last few nights. She loves these moments. She glances up at the ring. It is so beautiful.

It is not something she would have ever picked out for herself. It is an art deco emerald ring. The design

is intricate with a vibrant green stone. It is so Nico. She has not taken it off since the moment he put it

there. He loves her. He is willing to let her set the pace… which is such a relief. It is not that she is

afraid of the next step. It is just too soon. She knows he loves her. He knows that she loves him and

that is enough for now but maybe…. Maybe it is time for a drawer… half the closet… something… Come

to think of it… she has not seen his place. Hmmm… In all of this time, she has never been to Nico's

apartment… house… hell she doesn't even know which one… all she knows is that he has a cat? Time of

do a little investigating of her own… Time to hit up the source of all things Nico… Maggie should be back

in town…

**Hawks HQ:**

Matt walks into his office. He is running so late that he didn't even have a chance to stop for coffee. He

is in so much of a rush that the does not realize that Maggie is sitting in his chair. He looks down with a

huge smile. "Hey, when did you get back?" She smiles has she gets up from his chair and hands him a

coffee. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. He opens the coffee to see that it is made the way

he likes it. "How did you know how I take my…" He smiles… "CIA?" Maggie laughs… "Yeah… the coffee

ingredient agency…" She exchanges positions with Matt. He settles into his desk. "Got back last

night… late last night." He is really happy to see her. "So you up for dinner tonight?" Maggie smiles as

she sips her own coffee. "Sounds wonderful."

"So about 7?" Maggie smiles as Nico enters the office. "Sounds like a plan. Well, I have to go earn my

living and find my Rock." She stands up and greets Nico with a kiss on the cheek. "I will see both of you

later." Maggie saunters out of the office and down the hall.

"So is tonight the big night?" Nico takes Maggie's place in the chair. "Yes… yes it is."

"Just be good to her." Nico looks him over. This is the part of the whole idea of dating Maggie that

keeps him on edge. He doesn't like the fact that he knows Maggie and Nico are close.

"So we need to get Rex to talk to Dani. His behavior is getting a little out of control." Matt rubs his

head. "Yeah… I know. He is way out of control."

"Any idea what it is about?" Matt looks to Nico for answers. "No idea, but it getting worse. I don't

know what is going on with these guys lately. At least TK is behaving." Matt looks up from the papers

on his desk. "Is he still hanging out with Teddy?" Nico laughs. "Surprisingly, yes… those too hit it off

and Teddy seems to be keeping him off the bottle… and away from the women."

**Outside:**

Maggie is heading towards her car as Dani pulls in. Maggie stops at Dani's car. "Hey you."

"Hey Maggie." Maggie walks towards the car. "Sooo…. Let me see the ring." Maggie reaches for Dani's

hand as she gets out of the car. "Nice. He has great taste." Dani blushes a little. "Yes… yes he does. He

told you he was doing that?" Maggie leans against Dani's car. "Yeah… he wanted the name of the one

jeweler that I go to… they specialize in vintage pieces. Nico loves Art Deco."

"Maggie, are you going to be around later?" Maggie looks up at Dani unsure where that question is

coming from. "I have to meet up with Rock and head to the field office and I'm going out tonight but I

will be around tomorrow… Why? Something up?"

Dani leans against the car next Maggie. "No nothing serious… just have a couple of questions that I

want to ask you." Maggie pulls out her keys and stands. "We'll do coffee tomorrow. I'll text you. See you later."

She waves as she heads towards her car.

**Central Park:**

Maggie walks up on Rock who is waiting for her on the bridge in the park. "You're wanted O'Brien." He

hands Maggie a coffee. She takes a sip. "Reckon, I'm right popular. You a bounty hunter?" Rock laughs

that he did not stumped Maggie with this quote. "Well, a man's got to do something for a livin' these

days." "Dying 'aint much of a living, boy." They tap their coffee cups. "So you ready to head in?" "Yeah…

guess I have to explain the plane now don't I. You coming?" He looks down at Maggie. "The sky is blue,

water is wet, women have secrets. What will I offer to the conversation… they want you babe." Maggie

smiles back at him. "I will catch later then brother. Time to see the wizard." She winks at him and skips

off for a moment. Rock whispers to himself. "You are one crazy ass bitch baby girl… its why I love ya."

He walks off in the other direction.

**Practice Field:**

Rock walks up behind Nico. "Nico." Hearing the voice, Nico turns around to see Rock walking up. "Hey,

Rock." Rock taps him on the back as he approaches and stands next to him. Nico reaches out and

shakes his hand. "You got a minute?" Rock's tone concerns Nico. "Sure. Everything okay?" Rock

motions with his head for Nico to follow him.

**Bar:**

Nico and Rock are sitting on stools at a quiet bar in the city. "So what's on your mind?" Rock takes a

strong belt from the glass in front of him. "I'm worried about our girl, Neeks." Nico gives him a look of

great concern. Rock begins to tell him the story of the last mission.

**South America:**

Maggie and Rock are with several commandos when they come across an F-16… an American F-16.

Rock looks back at Maggie. "What the fuck is that doing here?" One of the commandos is on the radio

about what they have encountered. They get orders to steal it. Rock looks at Maggie. "Did he say steal

it?" " This isn't fucking the fast and the furious… It's a fucking jet not a Ferrari." Maggie and Rock and

the other commandos are locked in an intense argument. "Let me explain the fucking downside… It

hasn't been pre-flighted… I don't know if it has fuel… and I don't have a flight suit." Rock tells him the

story of stealing the jet and trying to get it to the States… running out of fuel… and what happened

when she landed. "Baby girl is standing toe to toe with an Air Force Colonel." He begins to explain the

exchange.

"I didn't need some hot shot CIA pilot coming in playing with fire."

"I am a Marine pilot… and as for playing with fire… I was ordered to soaked my matches in gasoline first… Sir."

"You got Lucky… very lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it… Fuel… yeah that might have been a mitigating factor…"

"Do you know the odds that that could have gone horribly wrong."

"Never tell me the odds."

Nico laughs at the thought of their girl going toe to toe with the Air Force brass… arguing about stealing

a jet from a drug cartel. "Nico, they are pushing her… things are getting dangerous… downright

dangerous. She is good. The best I've seen but I'm getting worried. I don't know how long she can be

that lucky. It worries me. The nightmares are getting worse. She is wired for sound all of the time… It's

not good Nico… not good at all." They both know her history. They know what she has been through in

the last few years. They are waiting for the break.

**Later that Evening:**

Maggie opens the door to reveal Matt on her doorstep with roses in his hand. It has been a long time

she has been romanced. Matt hands her the flowers as he walks into her brownstone. Matt is amazed

by her house. It is elegant, warm and really big. The debutante stories must have been true. He leans

down and kisses her on the cheek. "Would you like a drink?" Matt can smell her perfume as she takes

his hand and leads him into the kitchen. "Beer, wine, something harder?" Matt leans up against the

island. "Wine would be great." Maggie grabs him by the hand. "Come on, you can help me pick." She

takes him down a set of steps into a wine cellar. It is a beautiful brick room lined with racks with a stone

table in the middle. "So what do you like?" Matt smiles as he looks at all of the racks in amazement.

"Surprise me… I trust you." Maggie smiles and climbs a short ladder. Matt stands behind her to steady

her. Maggie comes down into his arms which is awkward but really nice. Matt takes the bottle from her

and offers her hand to help her down. "This is great." Maggie smiles in appreciation. She has never

actually shown anyone but Teddy the new wine cellar. "Thanks… I designed it." They walk back up into

the kitchen. Matt opens the wine while Maggie grabs some glasses and puts the flowers in water. Once

the drinks are poured, she leads Matt into the living room to the couches in front of the fireplace. The

two of them get lost in conversation for a long while after which they both realize that they are starving.

Matt starts a fire while Maggie grabs her handy book of menus. "Wow, this is quite a collection." Matt

comments on the extensive collection neatly bound in a book. "Did I mention… I'm a terrible cook but a

fantastic tipper?" Matt finds the admission of a flaw absolutely charming. The evening on the town

ends up as an evening in by the fire with Chinese food and pay per view and Maggie could not be

happier. They talk and laugh for hours on end while cuddled up on the couch. Matt glances at his

watch. It is so late, he doesn't want to go but the gentleman in him comes out and tells him its time.

Matt stands up and gently pulls Maggie to her feet. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

Maggie loves his kisses. They touch her in a way that has been dormant for so long. They kiss more

before that she escorts him to the door as they say their final goodnight. After he leaves, Maggie leans

against the door for a moment. This is so new to her. She had been wrapped up in Marshall for so long

that she forgot what this was like. Matt gets into his truck and waits for a moment watching Maggie

cross in front of the window. He smiles. He really likes her and this finally feels like a new start.


	33. There is always a first time

Matt is mindlessly flipping through the channels as he hears a knock at his door. He checks the peep

hole. He is shocked by its reveal. He opens the door to see Maggie on his threshold. "Hi."

Maggie smiles as she gives Matt the sexiest come hither look that he has seen in a long time. "Couldn't

sleep." He moves aside so that she can enter. As he shuts the door, Maggie pulls him into a kiss. He is

stunned and thrilled. He did not want to leave. He wanted her. He wanted this and now she is here.

It is like she read his mind.

The moment between them rapidly accelerates. They leave a trail of clothing from the door to the

bedroom. Before it goes to the point of no return, Matt looks at her. "Are you sure you want this?

Maggie looks into his eyes in a way that stirs lust and love. "Yes…" She pulls him closer. Maggie loses

herself with Matt. Normally she would never had ventured this far with someone she has not known

long but she loves his touch. She craves the way he makes her feel. It has been so long since she felt

the excitement of someone new in her life… her romantic life.

She needs this more that Matt could ever realize. This is not just sex… it is a step towards freedom.

As he makes love to Maggie, Matt realizes that this is better than the thoughts that had been running

through his head since the day he saw her in that dress. She is everything he imagined and more. Could

this be the way for him to finally move past Dani? He watches her move feeling every inch of her skin

against his. This is different for him. For all the women he had been with… this feels different. It has

the magic of Dani with a spark of something different. She draws him in. She is unlike anyone who has

ever been in his life before. There is a side of her that is dark, dangerous… and irresistible. Memories

flash through his mind as they make love. His hands run over the tattoos on her back… God… the first

time he saw them… it was like a sexy hidden secret. He gently rolls Maggie onto her stomach as he runs

his hands over her back. He suddenly feels and sees the scars. Maggie is aware that is touch as

changed. It is gentle… but through.

He kisses one of the scars to reassure her but Maggie has already dealt with this particular demon. She

knows what the ink covers. Matt however does not. He knows who she is. He thinks he understands

her job… but Maggie knows… there is no way to understand the insanity of what she

does without ever having experiencing it. The story of the scars can wait for another time… she turns

over as Matt lies on top of her engulfing her with his body.

As the morning light pour in the windows, Maggie realizes that this magical night must come to an end.

She does not want to leave but knows she must. She has people to meet today and Matt has a full day

at the office. They part after morning coffee. Matt watches Maggie walk into the distance from his

window. He can't wait to see her again. This was definitely a first date to remember.

Maggie heads to meet up with Rock. He laughs as she approaches.

"Hmm either I'm having deja vue or you had a hell of a date?" He hands Maggie a coffee. Maggie

realizes she is in the same outfit that she had on yesterday. Ah hell he has seen me do far worse things.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She takes the coffee hops into his car.

"Look at you going all native." She looks at him as she takes a long sip from the cup. She knows what he

means. The agency doesn't like them dating civilians. "What can I say? I am a woman of few words but

lots of action." Rock laughs at his partner going all Mae West on him. They head out of the city and

head toward DC. They have been called up to the mothership, again.

Dani arrives at the Hawks HQ before Nico. She stops in to see him. Nico had mentioned the first date

was last night and she wants to see for herself how it went. Matt is sitting at his desk holding a small

card from Maggie. Somehow she managed to leave it by his phone. It is a simple little card telling him

she had a great time and that she had to head out of town but would be back in a couple of days. This is

the part that he cannot get used to … how she vanishes. He flips the card over as Dani walks in. From

the expression on her face, she knows that he saw Maggie last night. He wonders just how awkward is

this going to get. He loved Dani. He wanted to marry Dani. She chose Nico. He likes Maggie. He really

likes her. He just wishes she wasn't as close to Nico has she is. He is beginning to feel like everything in

his life somehow circles back to Dani.


End file.
